State of Grace
by Liva Aly
Summary: Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid's path crosses with Hotch's younger sister.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

Anna Grace glanced at her reflection one last time before exiting the car to head into the FBI Headquarters in Quantico, VA. She had opted for neutral eye makeup, light coral blush, and a deep red lipstick. Her brown hair was pulled back into a low bun at the nap of her neck and she was wearing a knee-length black pencil skirt with a cream scoop neck sweater. For shoes, she had opted for a simple pair of black ballet flats. Grace was to start her summer internship with her brother's BAU team today. At nineteen years old she was between her junior and senior year of college at Georgetown where she was majoring in criminology and psychology with a minor in history. Grace was nervous but excited for the opportunity that she had with this internship.

After clearing security, Grace raced through the lobby and into the elevator just as the doors were closing. She didn't notice there was already an occupant in the elevator until "Mph!" reached her ears.

Looking up Grace saw what, or more precisely who, she had barreled into. "I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Grace said quickly.

"It's alright," the tall sandy-haired man responded looking down at her. "Can I help you?"

Grace shook her head in response because she was suddenly incapable of speech. The man she had crashed into was much younger and way better looking than she expected based on the clothes he was wearing. His hair was just to his chin and he was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a dark-button down shirt, a tie, and maroon sweater vest. When she regained the ability to communicate verbally she said, "No, thank you, I know where I'm going. I'm actually here to see my brother and start my summer internship."

"Impressive, you can't be more than twenty."

"Nineteen actually. You're pretty good."

"Yes."

Grace looked at the young man quizzically. "Well I am a certifiable genius." He suddenly looked uncomfortable that he had just blurted that information out to a complete stranger. Grace quickly processed—based upon his approximate age, her brother's descriptions, and his sudden declaration—who she was talking to. Smiling up at him she surprised him by saying, "You must be Dr. Spencer Reid."

Now it was Spencer's turn to look inquiringly at the slender young woman in front of him. "You have me at a slight disadvantage," Spencer started before Grace realized she had failed to tell him who she was. "Oh! I'm terribly sorry! I'm being rude. I'm Anna Grace," the brunette answered holding out her hand to shake his.

"Hello Miss Grace" Spencer said smiling with one eyebrow quirked up in question as to her lack of a last name. As he took her outstretched hand she smiled back and said, "Just call me Grace."

"You go by your last name? You'll fit right in!"

"No It's Hotchner," she said, glancing up to see what the reaction of the handsome young doctor would be to the revelation of her last name.

"Wow! Hotch has a sister, how did I not know that," he said more to himself than Grace while looking slightly off into space.

Continuing his conversation with himself, "Of course I haven't been here that long and Hotch doesn't really discuss his private life . . ." At this point Grace interrupted his ramble by coughing slightly. Looking down Spencer was embarrassed to realize he was still holding on to Anna Grace's hand. As he let go Grace felt a slight loss. She was shocked to realize that it had felt right having him simply hold her hand when she didn't even know him.

Blushing slightly she turned toward the elevator and pushed the button for the floor housing the BAU. Neither of them said anything for the first few seconds, then, looking down at Grace, Spencer began to speak, "So you're doing an internship with us this summer?" just as the elevator doors opened on the sixth floor.

Nodding affirmation, Grace looked expectantly at Spencer and when he didn't make a move to get off the elevator she nudged him saying, "I think this is our floor."

Jolted back to reality he responded, "Yeah this is us."

Walking toward the glass doors leading to the bullpen and other BAU offices Spencer was just enough ahead of Grace to open the door for her. Flashing Spencer a dazzling smile she said, "A genius _and_ a gentleman. Impressive." Spencer blushed slightly at her compliment as he wasn't use to girls complimenting him. She swept through the bull pen and straight toward Hotch's office. He watched as Grace sailed away trying to figure out what had just happened. She turned to smile and send a small wave at him before going in. Morgan walked up just as Grace disappeared into Hotch's office.

"Hey kid, whose the hot little lady heading into Hotch's office?" he questioned while noting the odd look on Reid's face. "That's Hotch's little sister," Reid replied. He then headed to his desk and sat down trying to get a handle on why he felt this odd about meeting Hotch's sister. Shaking his head he got started on the day's crossword puzzle.

Stunned, it took Morgan a few seconds to manage a response, "She's what?!"

"Hotch's sister, Anna Grace," came the matter of fact response.

Morgan tore his eyes away from Hotch's office long enough to see what Spencer's reaction was to Hotch's sister. Morgan wasn't surprised to see that Reid seemed completely oblivious to the fact he had just walked in with an incredibly beautiful woman. He was already working. Shaking his head Morgan sat down at his desk.

Fifteen minutes later JJ rounded everyone up for a quick meeting in the conference room. Hotch got straight to the point as usual, "Good Morning everyone. By now you are all wondering who," motioning to Anna Grace, "this is and why she is here." He paused briefly smiling slightly at Grace, who smiled back. "This is Anna Grace Hotchner. She will be doing an internship with the BAU this summer. And yes, before you ask, she is my sister." Hotch continued by going around the room introducing each member of the BAU team, "You of course know Gideon, these are SSAs Morgan, Jureau, Dr. Reid and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. "As you know sir, I don't like change, but I think I'm going to like this one!"

Grace smiled at the room saying, "Nice to meet you all." At this point she sat down next to Gideon, who smiled reassuringly at her and waited.

The waiting didn't take long because by the time she finished greeting the group and sat down, the room had erupted in a sea of voices asking questions all at once. Grace tried to hide her smile as Aaron held his hands up to quiet the room. "One at a time people. We are supposed to be professionals and I don't want my sister to think _we_ are the crazy ones."

Grace quickly decided to lessen the curiosity by saying, "First, I prefer to be called Grace to Anna or Anna Grace. Second I am majoring in Criminology and Psychology with a minor in History at Georgetown, and I will be graduating next spring. I hope to be accepted to the FBI Academy next fall. Last I'm the youngest of the Hotchner siblings and the only girl of the three. I think that about covers the basics of most of your questions." Everyone smiled back and nodded their heads.

JJ spoke up and said, "Welcome to the mad house!" Grace laughed and nodded her thanks. There were similar greetings from each of the others.

"JJ, I'd like for Grace to work with you the first few days so that she can get a little better understanding of what exactly we do here at the BAU." Hotch stated signaling the end of the meeting.

JJ nodded and said, "Yes sir. Come on Grace I'll help you get settled in." The group broke up and headed to their various tasks. As they left the room Grace glanced briefly in the direction of Spencer but he was talking to Gideon and didn't notice. Shrugging she moved to follow JJ.

Grace could tell JJ had questions she wanted to ask but was too polite to do so. Instead, Grace broke the silence by saying, "What would you like to know Agent Jureau? I'm not quite as private about things as Aaron." Grace smiled at the pretty blond walking beside her.

JJ smiled back saying "First, please just call me JJ, everyone does. How about we start with why none of us knew about your existence before today, especially considering you attend Georgetown and we've all met Sean?"

Grace knew this would be one of the first things Aaron's team would want to know, but if they thought about it they would be able to figure out the answer for themselves.

"You know how reserved Aaron can be about things. He just tries to keep his personal life and work life separate as much as possible. You all know about Sean, but not me only because Sean has come by the office. Otherwise you probably wouldn't know about him either."

"So what was it like growing up with Hotch?"

"Like I said earlier I'm the youngest of the three, being the youngest and the only girl you can imagine what it was like growing up, especially after our dad died. Dating was, to say the least, difficult. Aaron and Sean tried to be both big brother _and_ dad. They did pretty good too, but some of my dates didn't fair too well."

JJ smiled at the younger woman. Walking into her office she said, "Well let's get started."

Grace let out a low whistle when she noticed all the files on the table and JJ's desk, "Whoa, what are all these?" she asked stunned by the sheer volume of files.

"These," JJ responded, "are all potential cases. The BAU has either been asked to consult on or take over from the local authorities. What you and I are going to do is sort them into categories and try to determine if any are such that we should get involved with. We will also be making a pile for each of our profilers to consult on."

"Ok, where and how do we start?" Grace asked sitting down at the round table and looking at JJ for direction.

"I'm going to have you start on the consultation files. Read through each case file and categorize them by the type of crime—kidnapping, rape, murder, etc. Then we'll divide them up between the team."

"I'm on it." Grace said pulling the first stack toward her.

Later in the day, Garcia popped by JJ's office to see if Grace was interested in a quick break with her. Standing Grace readily agreed as she was intrigued as to how the quirky blonde came to be working at the FBI. Her entire outfit and demeanor was the complete opposite of her button-down brother. Grace confirmed with JJ that it would be ok if she took a short break and offered to bring back a coffee for JJ.

As Grace and Garcia headed for the elevator, Spencer glanced up and watched them walking through the bull pen. He was mildly intrigued by Hotch's sister. She seemed to be the complete opposite in many ways of both of her brothers. Hotch was so serious all the time and Anna Grace seemed to have a very open and effervescent personality and, unlike Shawn, she seemed very driven to succeed. Physically Anna Grace favored Hotch more than their brother Shawn, though she did have the same color eyes as Shawn. Her eyes were striking because of the contrast between her dark hair and the sea blue of her eyes. Spencer turned his gaze from the girls to find Morgan watching him.

"See anything you like kid?" Morgan asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I was just noting the differences between Anna Grace and her brothers." Reid replied noncommittally before returning to his work. Morgan watched him, wondering what was really going on in that big brain of Spencer's. That was twice in less than three hours that he had caught Reid watching Hotch's little sister. Not ready to totally let Reid off the hook Morgan prodded a little more.

"Got a little crush do we?"

"No. Shut up Morgan. You don't know what you are talking about." Spencer replied irritated. He knew he was blushing, but he had no idea why. He'd had only a two minute conversation with Hotch's sister. No he told himself, he wasn't crushing. He hadn't known her long enough to have a crush. But there was something about her. Picking up the file he'd been reading Spencer put all thoughts of Hotch's little sister aside to focus on his work. Morgan left Reid alone for now, but he was going to keep an eye on him because Grace and Reid were about the same age and who knew what might develop over the summer.

After exiting the elevator downstairs near the little coffee stand Garcia and Grace each grabbed a cup of their favorite caffeinated beverage before finding a quiet place to chat. Grace wasn't sure where to begin but was saved the trouble of starting when Garcia said, "So, you are Hotch's little sister. Is he always so serious?"

Grace laughed. That was not where she thought the conversation would start but it certainly broke the ice. "No, he's not. Aaron actually has a really good sense of humor. You should see him with Haley and Jack. I'm sure you guys would be completely surprised with how he is at home."

"Hotch has a sense of humor?" Garcia laughed as she ask. "That's hard to imagine. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's great to work with and everyting, I just have a hard time imagining him laughing. We rarely even see him smile because of what we see on a day-to-day basis."

"He has a wonderful smile and a great sense of humor, I promise. So, my turn, if I may be so bold, you're outward appearance doesn't scream FBI analyst. How did you come to be the techie goddess for the BAU?"

NGarcia smiled at Grace before telling her what she could of how she became a technical analyst for the FBI. "Well, I can't tell you the whole story yet, but the short version is if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Grinning cheekily Garcia said, "So, boyfriend?"

"That's complicated. There is a guy I've been dating, but I'm trying to get the guts to break things off. It's not really working for me anymore. I'm kinda hoping he'll break up with me as I have no intention of seeing him while living down here this summer. He's not the same person I started dating last year and I don't like the person he is now."

Nodding Penelope said, "Ah, ok. I've had relationships like that. You don't seem too bothered by it."

"I thought I would be but like I said, he's not the same and I know people change, but his changes haven't been for the best. He's become incredibly jealous and kinda scary at times," Grace stated looking down at her coffee cup.

"Then you are totally right wanting to end the relationship. He's never hit you has he? Because I'm sure we can take him out if he has." Garcia got this determined look on her face as she spoke.

Smiling Grace said, "No he's not become violent, but I'm not so sure he won't. Aaron doesn't know any of this because he didn't really like Nate to start with and I don't want to deal with the I told you so speech." Garcia nodded that she understood not to talk to Hotch about what Grace had just revealed to her. "Changing the subject to something more pleasant, tell me a little about the rest of the team. I know Aaron, obviously, and Gideon as well."

Garcia happily told Grace a little about each of the other members. She was careful not to reveal too much about their personal lives, but giving enough details about their personalities for Grace to know what to expect from each of them. Her description of Dr. Reid as a total, but slightly awkward sweetie, made Grace Smile. Grace had gotten that sense of him in the elevator earlier that morning, and she could also tell that Garcia and Morgan were best friends and had a close friendship from the way that Garcia talked about him.

Soon Garcia and Grace's break time was over. Grace had picked up JJ's hazelnut cappuccino and they were headed up in the elevator. Grace and Garcia felt as though they had known each other much longer than they had. Morgan glanced up as they came through the doors and smiled at how well they seemed to get along. Reid did seem to have it correct when he said Grace was different from her brothers. She seemed much more easy-going than Hotch, that was for sure. Reid never registered that the girls were walking through. Morgan shook his head and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanted to add a note of thanks to my dear friend and** c **olleague WROS who has taken the time to help me by being my editor and proofreader on this story.**

Chapter II

Just before Grace had started her internship the team had lost one of its members, Elle Greenaway. Grace and JJ had talked about what had happened when they had lunch together one day. Grace knew from what she had told her that it had shaken the team up. JJ said that it had hit Spencer particularly hard because he felt like he should have done more to help Elle. So when a dark-haired woman emerged from Hotch's office a week after Grace started, everyone was curious about who she was and where she had come from. From the look on Aaron's face when he followed her down the hall for the morning roundtable, it was obvious he was not amused by whatever the unexpected visitor had said. He and Gideon had spoken briefly before heading into the conference room. Something was up but Grace had no idea what and had no time to find out before the team left for St. Louis shortly after the roundtable. The mysterious woman did not accompany the team. Grace joined Garcia in the bat cave to help the team from there and put all the thoughts of the unexpected visitor out of her head.

On the day the team was due to arrive back from St. Louis, the same woman who had been there when they left had reappeared and gone in and sat down on Aaron's couch. Grace saw her from down in the bull pen and decided to find out who she was. So Grace marched into Aaron's office saying, "So, you've been here twice now, who are you?"

Nonplused the woman looked at Grace and said, "Well, Grace Hotchner that really isn't any of your concern. You always were a little nosy." Grace was taken aback that this unknown woman knew who she was. "Emily Prentiss. My mother knew your family many years ago. My mother is Ambassador Prentiss." Grace was baffled. She couldn't remember knowing anyone named Prentiss.

Grace decided that a quick exit was in order. "Well, ok then. Now that I have that question answered." She turned on her heel and headed down the stairs just in time to see the team coming in the door. Aaron gave her a quizzical look and then realized what she'd been up to in his office when he saw Agent Prentiss stand up from the couch smiling at Grace's retreating back. He could only imagine what Grace had said and the response she received. Grace's face was slightly red and when she saw Aaron, it got redder because she knew she shouldn't have been snooping. She quickly retreated to the desk across the aisle from Spencer and Morgan's and sat down.

"Hey little Hotch what's wrong with you?" Morgan ask coming in and setting his go bag down on his desk noting Grace's crimson face. Grace mumbled something in response but Morgan didn't understand her. He started to tease her about her bright red face again but Spencer stopped him saying, "Let it alone Morgan, she's obviously embarrassed about something. Just leave it." Morgan was so stunned at Spencer's quick defense of Grace that he didn't say anything further. Grace glanced over at Spencer smiling and mouthed thank you to him before returning to the files in front of her. Spencer continued watching her for a couple of minutes before setting to work on the papers in front of him. What he failed to notice was Morgan watching him.

Grace looked up at her brother's office and could see Agent Prentiss and her brother talking. From where she was sitting, Grace could tell that Emily Prentiss was trying to convince her brother of something. When she finally left Aaron's office she was smiling, but Grace saw that her brother was not.

Shortly after starting her internship, Grace had discovered that the first thing Spencer Reid did every morning was make himself a cup of coffee with a lot of sugar in it. Grace was intrigued by Spencer and had developed a little bit of a crush on him. In an effort to get to know him better, Grace made sure she was either in the break room when Spencer came in or came in shortly after he did. Garcia's description of him on her first day was quite accurate. He was a complete sweetheart, and a little socially awkward. Coming into the break room Grace saw Spencer was pouring his usual half -cupof sugar into his coffee. She stopped in the doorway and quietly watched him for a few seconds before making her way over to fix a cup of tea for herself. She missed Morgan watching them as he walked in from the other room. Morgan had noticed that every morning when Spencer was in the break room, Grace seemed to be there as well. He was convinced that she was sweet on Reid, but hadn't said anything to her yet about his suspicions because he didn't yet have enough evidence. Morgan wasn't scheduled to work directly with Grace again for another two weeks, plenty of time to sit back and observe.

As Grace grabbed a coffee cup to heat water in she said, "Good morning Spencer."

Spencer turned toward her stirring his coffee saying, "Hello Anna Grace. Oh, hey Morgan."

"Hey pretty boy, little Hotch. What are y'all doing?"

Grace had continued with fixing her tea before turning to Morgan. She had noticed him watching her before when she was interacting with Spencer and she needed time to compose her face. "Nothing much. just making myself some hot tea before working with Gideon on some files today."

"Coffee," was all Spencer managed to say in response while holding up his coffee mug as evidence. It was as though he'd been caught by his mom with his hand in the cookie jar. Morgan just grinned at him. Spencer knew Morgan was reading more into the situation than there was, but saying anything would only make it worse. Ever since Hotch's sister had started her internship, Morgan had been implying at every opportunity that Spencer had a crush on her.

"Well Gideon is waiting on me. See you boys later." Grace made a quick exit hoping to avoid talking to Morgan further. She realized she was going to have to be more careful about her interest in Spencer because Morgan had apparently picked up on it. He had the look of a cat who spied the unsuspecting canary and Grace knew he wasn't going to give up easily.

Walking away Grace could feel Morgan's eyes following her. When she turned at the top of the stairs to head for Gidoen's office she saw that not only was Morgan watching her, but Spencer, who was standing behind Morgan, was as well. He had the oddest look on his face. It was as if he was curious about something, but at the same time confused by it. When he noticed Grace looking at him, Spencer gave her an embarrassed smile before walking to his desk and turning his back on her.

What was it about Hotch's sister that made him feel so odd? It wasn't a bad feeling; it was just he'd never felt this way around a girl before and wasn't sure what to make of it. Spencer had very little experience when it came to women, and what little he had wasn't much to go on. He'd been on one date with JJ the year before, and then there was that kiss with Lilia Archer; beyond that he was inexperienced. The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he decided not to worry about it and set to work in earnest on his consulting files.

By Grace's third week at the BAU she had a pretty good routine down. She worked two days a week with JJ going through files, two days were spent working with the different profilers learning what to look for in the files to help create either a geographic profile or a profile of an unsub. The last day she spent working with Garcia to learn "all things technical" as Garcia put it.

As Grace came across the lobby from the coffee shop she saw the doors to the elevator starting to close. "Hold the elevator please," she called. A hand shot out holding the doors open. She quickly made her way the short distance to the elevator and stepped in. Grace smiled when she realized who had held the elevator. "Good morning Spencer!" Grace said smiling up at him and handing him one of the cups of coffee she was holding.

"Oh. Wow. Thanks Anna Grace," Spencer replied, stunned that she had brought him coffee. Taking a sip he noted that she also knew exactly how he liked to drink it. "Not that I don't appreciate the coffee but what's the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just thought I should do a little something nice for you since I nearly ran you over on my first day here, and then you kept Morgan from bugging me the day Prentiss started," Grace replied smiling.

He smiled back but just sipped his coffee. When the elevator doors opened on the sixth floor, Grace waved goodbye to Spencer before heading to Garcia's lair of knowledge for her weekly training.

Spencer walked to his desk, set his coffee down, and pulled his bag over his head dropping it by his desk. He and Grace had talked a few times during her first few weeks at the BAU. They even worked a couple of times on consultation files together. He really enjoyed her company and he felt like she enjoyed his as well, which was odd, because most women didn't find him particularly good company. He was slightly confused as to why, after nearly three weeks she, had brought him coffee for things that had happened several weeks before. "Hey, pretty boy, what's with you this morning?" Morgan called, breaking Spencer out of his contemplation.

"What, nothing, why?" Spencer replied almost too quickly.

Morgan eyed Reid because there was clearly something on they younger man's mind, but had to let it drop as JJ came through carrying a case file calling "We've got a case. Conference room in five."

Grabbing their note pads Morgan and Spencer headed up the stairs to the conference room. Garcia and Grace were already in the room when the rest of the team assembled. Coming through the door to the conference room Spencer noted the empty seat next to Grace at the conference room table and decided to take a chance and sit next to her. Grace smiled up at him as he took a seat. For a profiler, Spencer was at a bit of a loss when it came to Anna Grace. He hadn't been able to totally figure her out. He felt this odd feeling whenever he was around her and whenever she smiled at him, but he was at a complete loss as to what that feeling was. All of it confused him. Smiling back, Spencer leaned on the arm of the chair to ask Grace how she knew exactly how he liked his coffee.

Amused she said, "It doesn't take a profiler to figure out your taste in coffee, Spencer." When he looked at her confused she continued, "Spencer, I've been in the kitchen with you enough times in the last three weeks when you were fixing your coffee to know that you like LOTS of sugar in your coffee."

"Oh," was all Spencer managed to say. He was surprised that she had paid that much attention to him in the last three weeks to figure that out.

Touching his arm lightly Grace said, "It's not a big deal. I'm sure anyone in here that has seen you making your morning coffee would have been able to have it made the way you like it." Spencer had to agree that he was rather predictable when it came to his coffee, but the fact that she went to the effort to get it right was nice. He smiled at her as they continued talking unaware that they were being watched from across the room.

Following Spencer into the conference room Morgan noted, that of all the avaliable places at the table, Spencer chose the seat right next to Grace. Morgan sat across the table from them to be able to observe them more easily. Spencer was leaning over slightly toward Grace and talking quietly. Morgan watched their interactions and body language trying to decide if there was something more to their interactions. He watched Grace the closest because he didn't know her as well. Spencer he knew. Morgan could tell that Spencer enjoyed talking to Grace but at this point it really didn't go any further. Little Hotch was pretty, smart, and if her facial and body language was anything to go by, was apparently attracted to the BAU's resident genius. Morgan noted that Grace smiled at Spencer in a way she never smiled at him or the others. Her whole face lit up whenever she interacted with Spencer. Spencer said something to her and she lightly touched his arm and smiled in response. The kid was so oblivious it wasn't even funny.

Hotch came in at that point and ask JJ to get started on the briefing for their latest case.

Following the meeting Morgan caught Grace as she started back into the bat cave. "Hey, little Hotch, wait up."

"You know I really don't like that nickname, right? What can I do for you Morgan?"

"Deal with it. Hey, so what's up with you and our resident genius?" Morgan ask her without preamble.

"We work together. Just like you and I do." Grace quipped turning to go into Garcia's office.

Catching her arm he halted her in her tracks. "Whoa, slow down there smarty pants. That's not what I meant and I think you know that."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Morgan," Grace said without looking him directly in the eye while attempting to extricate herself quickly from the situation.

"You're not telling me the truth and you know it. You won't look me in the eye," Morgan laughed.

"Dang profilers." Grace grumbled irritably. Garcia walked up at that point saying, "Morgan why are you harassing Gracie?"

When Garcia walked up Grace knew her goose was well and truly cooked. One of them she might have bluffed with, but both of the dynamic duo? She didn't stand a chance. "I really don't like you right now Derek Morgan." Grace said petulantly.

"Wow, what did I walk into the middle of?" Garcia said looking at the two, confused. Morgan was clearly finding something amusing, whereas Grace was not amused at all.

Grace didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. The others were watching her carefully as she weighed her options. She knew that unless she told the complete truth at this point Morgan would know she was lying. "Fine, but can we continue this somewhere not so public?" Grace finally said resigned. She walked into the bat cave and motioned for Penelope and Derek to follow. When they complied Grace shut the door so no one would overhear the discussion.

Garcia got frustrated and said, "Will one of you please tell me what is going on?"

Before Grace had the chance to respond Morgan said, "I think little Hotch is sweet on pretty boy."

"Scratch my previous comment, I do hate you right now." She said stamping her foot and glaring at him.

Laughing he said, "Cool your jets, you don't hate me. You're just mad that I figured out you have a crush on Reid."

Garcia's head swiveled back and forth between the two like she was watching a tennis match. "Crush, what?" she finally managed to say. Looking at Grace she said, "Why didn't you tell me? And how did you know?" The latter statment addressed to Morgan.

"I didn't exactly tell him. No offense but I wasn't planning on telling anyone," Grace retorted jerking her head at Morgan. "I knew working with profilers someone would figure it out eventually. Just didn't think eventually would happen so soon."

"Grace, your secret is safe with me, well, us. Come on doll, it's not that big a deal." Morgan replied.

Sitting down Grace ran her hand through her hair and snapped, "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has a crush on someone you work with and who also happens to work for your brother."

"We aren't going to say anything. Besides, Reid isn't that much older than you and I guarantee, as a brother, that I'd rather my sisters date people I know and trust than some random guy she met. Reid's a good guy and Hotch knows that."

Grace looked doubtful at what Morgan said. "It doesn't matter what Aaron might think or like because, first of all, nothing is going on, and second, Aaron and more importantly Spencer can't ever know about my silly crush. You two have to promise to keep this to yourselves. I don't want anyone else to know. No offense, but I didn't even want you two to know." Grace remarked.

"Grace, I won't say a word. But! Oh! You two would be so cute together!" Garcia gushed.

"Down girl." Morgan said chuckling at Garcia's enthusiasm. "Grace, seriously, I promise not to say anything, well at least not where anyone can hear." He winked at Grace, who rolled her eyes at him. "For what it's worth, if Reid ever gets his head out of the sand I agree with Garcia, you would be good together. He's different when he's around you."

Blushing, Grace replied by saying, "Spencer can never know. If he doesn't figure it out on his own you can't tell him or even hint at it. And what do you mean he's different around me?"

Morgan began to respond when there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Garcia called.

Opeing the door, Reid said, "Hey Garcia, have you seen, oh there you are Morgan. Hotch was looking for you, we need to leave for the air strip. What are you all doing in here with the door closed?"

Grace swiftly turned around at Garcia's desk to hide the look on her face. Reid looked at her oddly because her face was bright red but said nothing. "Just talking, Reid. I'll be right out."

"Ok. See you later Anna Grace, Garcia." Spencer said leaving the room.

Grace waved at Spencer over her shoulder without turning around. She knew her face had to be a horrible shade of red right now. She was concerned that he might realize what was going on if he could see her face. After he left, Grace turned back and looked directly at Morgan saying, "Not a word Derek Morgan."

Holding up his hands in a defensive manner while laughing slightly at how serious Grace was, he said, "I promise. Not a word will pass my lips regarding this matter." With that he headed out the door laughing to catch up with Reid.

Garcia looked at Grace smiling in that knowing way before opening her mouth to speak. She was cut off by Grace saying, "Garcia can we just get to work? I don't want to talk about this any longer."

"Sure. Uh huh. Okay. But if you want to talk at any point I will be here." Garcia told Grace.

Grace nodded in response before the girls got to work on the team's current case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

A week after the team came back from their most recent trip to Los Angeles, Grace found herself working on consultation files again with Spencer. They had been through several case files over the course of the morning when they hit upon a particularly difficult one. After nearly an hour they were no closer to finding the answer than they were when they started and Grace was getting hungry.

Spencer was sitting at the conference table rereading the file while Grace was standing at the evidence board trying to see what they were missing. Turning around to look at Spencer she smiled at how cute he was when frustrated. He had been running his hand through his hair and it seemed to be sticking out every which way. She walked around behind him and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was looking at in the file. She said, "I think we need a break from this file. We are no closer to an answer than we were an hour ago. How about we go grab lunch together?"

Jumping slightly because he wasn't expecting her to be right at his shoulder, he looked at Grace, slightly confused, and asked "Lunch?"

"You know the midday meal that most people eat. It is 1:30 I assume you eat. Or do you live on coffee and sugar alone?" Grace smiled down at him as she started smoothing his disheveled hair. Spencer felt as though he'd touched a live electrical wire when Anna Grace touched his hair.

"Oh, um, yeah I do, but you want to go to lunch together?" Spencer said swallowing hard, not sure what to make of what was going on. The only person who had ever smoothed his hair was his mother. But the feelings that Anna Grace's touch caused were definitely not the same as when his mom did it. Anna Grace touching him in such a familiar way confused him, butt it felt right.

"Sure why not? I've gone to lunch with everyone else when I've worked on the consultation files with them at some point. Why not with you?" She replied.

"Alright, I guess."

Straightening up and heading for the door to the conference room she looked back at him, smiled and said, "Oh, one other thing, you have to choose the restaurant though because I'm still learning all the good places to eat."

Spencer didn't move from his chair for about thirty seconds after Anna Grace had left the conference room. Every time she touched him his head felt fuzzy and he couldn't think straight. He'd never had this problem before around a girl, even when he had that crush on JJ last year. Shaking his head, he stood up to follow Anna Grace.

* * *

"This was wonderful." Grace said sitting back after finishing her meal."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. This is one of my favorite places to eat, but I've never brought anyone here before." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to tell her that, but she was indeed the only person he'd ever brought to Nikoli's Place.

"Well I'm glad you let me in on this little secret. I love Mediterranean food," she said. "We could do this again sometime, you know. I've really enjoyed our lunch today and I don't just mean the food. I've really enjoyed our conversation too. This was nice." Grace reached out to touch Spencer's hand that was laying on the table and smiling at him.

"Sure, if you want to." He was getting that fuzzy feeling again. Glancing at his watch in an attempt to get his thoughts together he said, "It's time to head back. Shall we?" Spencer stood and moved behind Grace's chair to pull it out for her.

Standing, she smiled at him and linked her arm through his saying, "Good. How about every Wednesday when you aren't on the road we meet here and have lunch? I think we're going to be good friends Spencer Reid."

Nodding his agreement, Spencer glanced down at Grace as they headed back to the office. He was pleased that Grace had enjoyed lunch and more specifically, spending time with him.

* * *

The Saturday after Grace and Spencer's lunch, Spencer was at his favorite coffee shop when Grace walked in. He noted she wasn't alone. There was man about his height walking with his arm around Anna Grace's shoulders. He was slightly disappointed to see another man walking with his arm around her like that. Anna Grace had never mentioned that she was dating anyone. Walking over, Spencer got in line behind the pair, cleared his throat, and said, "Hello Anna Grace."

Grace turned and smiled up at Spencer. "Hello Spencer. I didn't know you knew about this place. But it doesn't surprise me. You seem to know all the great places in town. Oh, Spencer this is Nathanial Malcom, we go to school together. Nathanial this is Dr. Spencer Reid; I work with him at my internship."

"Nice to meet you," Nathanial said, looking anything but pleased to meet Spencer.

"Pardon me if I don't shake hands, but the number of pathogens exchanged during a handshake is astounding. It's actually safer to kiss." Spencer said. Grace tried to hide the smile at Spencer's comment and reluctance to shake hands, and at the look of disgust on Nate's face. Grace was use to Spencer, but he could come across as a bit odd to those who didn't know him. Grace and Spencer continued to chat with very little input from Nathanial until they reached the front of the line.

As Grace and Nathanial picked up their drinks Grace said, "See you Monday, Spencer." They headed over to a table for two and Spencer headed back to his seat in the corner but kept an eye on the pair. Spencer wasn't sure what was wrong but something seemed off about the guy with Grace. He had noticed that Nathanial had pulled Grace closer to him in a very possessive manner when she had been introducing him. And he had barely said two words while they were chatting.

"So what's the deal with the dork from your office? And why didn't you introduce me as your boyfriend?" Nate asked Grace once they were seated.

Annoyed that Nate had called Spencer a dork, Grace replied, "First, he's not a dork, he's a certifiable genius, he has three PhDs and two bachelors. Second, he's my friend and I would ask you to be nice. And last, there is no deal, we work together. He's nice and I've learned a lot from him in the few weeks I've been with the BAU. And I figured it was rather obvious you were my boyfriend from the way we were standing."

Nate reached across and took a tight grip on Grace's wrist saying, "Sweetheart, you seem a little too interested in the dork. Need I remind you who you are dating?" He squeezed her wrist as he spoke. As he squeezed, Grace knew she had to end their relationship. She'd been thinking about breaking things off for a while and had been avoiding Nate for the first few weeks of her internship, pleading the busy schedule the team kept.

Flinching Grace tried to get her wrist out of Nate's grip without causing a scene. "Nate, darling, he's a coworker and nothing more. You're hurting my wrist, please let go." Grace replied with a grimace.

"I don't believe you," he said gritting his teeth and squeezing her wrist hard enough to bruise her skin. "If there's nothing going on, then why is he staring at you?"

"Nate, he's probably watching everyone, he's a profiler. It's what he does for a living. Aaron does the same thing when the family goes out. There's nothing to worry about." Grace said without turning around, trying to placate him. "Please let go of my wrist. You are really hurting me."

 _Beep beep_.

Grace saw a text flash up on her phone. Picking up her phone with her free hand she saw that the message was from Garcia.

 _PG: How's your date night Gracie?_

Grace was slightly confused at first because she hadn't told Penelope that she had a date. She knew about Nate, but she also knew that Grace was planning to break up with him. Grace quickly realized that Spencer had noticed something was wrong. That was why he was watching them; it was because he had picked up on the subtle clues indicating there was an issue. He had texted Garcia to get her to contact Grace so that it wouldn't tip Nate off and cause a bigger problem if there was a problem.

 _AG: Peachy doll, how's your date with Doctor Knight?_

Garcia read the text but wasn't completely sure what to make of it. She knew that Grace was typing things that wouldn't be suspicious if whoever it was she was with read it. Spencer had failed to mention who Grace was with or even why he thought there was a problem. He just insisted that there was an issue and had Garcia text Grace. Instead of trying to figure out the hidden message she copied the whole message to Spencer and hit send. He sent back a simple message of thanks.

Spencer quickly figured out that Grace wanted help from what she had sent Garcia. The message wasn't that hard to figure out. Doctor Knight. Doctor equaled him and Knight equaled help. Dr. Spencer Reid help. She was trying to tell Garcia that she needed Spencer's help. Thinking fast, he texted Garcia back with instructions on what to do and to let her know he understood what the message meant and he needed her help in getting Grace to safety. He also sent a message back for Garcia to forward to Grace.

 _Beep Beep_

Grace looked down at her phone and saw Garcia's name pop up again.

 _PG: Case study in progress. Solution imminent._

 _AG: Sounds good._

Grace put her phone back down, but Nate picked it up, unlocking it, saying, "Who the hell keeps texting you?"

"Penelope Garcia our technical analyst at the office. She was just asking how our date was going."

Nate quickly read through the messages and put the phone back down. He continued to hold on to Grace's wrist. At that moment, Spencer walked up to the table and said, "Anna Grace, there's a new case that Hotch wants the whole team to come in for."

Grace moved to get up but Nate pulled her back down sharply by her wrist. Nate looked up at Spencer saying, "Get lost string bean. Grace isn't going anywhere with you. Now. Before I get angry."

"Look, I don't want any trouble, but Grace's brother is expecting us all to be at the office in the next thirty minutes. Since Grace and I are both here she can ride in with me." Spencer said without looking at Grace knowing she would be biting back a smile because she knew he didn't like to drive his car and most likely didn't have it with him.

"Please Nate, we can meet up again later. If Aaron wants us all in the office, I really have to go." Grace pleaded. As if on cue her phone started beeping. Picking up her phone she saw two messages.

 _PG: Duty calls my lovelies._

 _AH: Grace, we need you to come in, we have a case and Garcia could use your help._

"Nate look, read the messages that just came in. Spencer isn't lying to you." Grace said trying to get her wrist away again.

"Fine, go," Nate spat. He released Grace's wrist and stormed out before the other two could move.

Grace started laughing after Nate exited the coffee shop. Spencer looked down at her as if she had lost her mind. "Anna Grace, are you alright?" concern evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. Yes, I'm ok. I'm just relived that you were here to help me. I couldn't help laughing because, unless I'm riding piggy back, how were you planning on us getting to the office if Nate hadn't left before us? I assume you don't have your car with you." She asked.

"That part wasn't well thought out. I just wanted to get him to let go of your wrist," Spencer said sitting down and taking her wrist gently to examine it. "We should get your wrist looked at by the way."

Grace shook her head. "No, Spencer, I'll be fine. It's going to bruise, but I don't think there's anything more than that wrong with it. We should go though, in case Nate is watching."

Spencer helped Grace up and they walked to the door together. Once out on the sidewalk, Spencer hailed a cab. He held the door open for Grace to step into the cab. Grace gave the cabbie Haley and Aaron's address not knowing where else to go, but Spencer changed the instructions to take them to Nikoli's Place, the restaurant from earlier in the week.

"Spencer?" Grace asked looking at him.

"I thought you might want to talk before heading home. Hotch knows you're with me so he won't be worried." Spencer told her.

"Oh crap!" Grace said, realizing that Hotch most likely knew the reason she was with Spencer. "He knows doesn't he?"

"We had to tell him something to get him to text you." Spencer said.

"I'm going to have a lot to explain when I get back to Aaron's. He never liked Nate." Grace commented.

"Anna Grace, how long has this been going on?" Spencer asked without looking at her. He hadn't even known she was dating someone before tonight and he was slightly hurt that she hadn't told him and he didn't want her to see that on his face. It wasn't really any of his business, but still, it bothered him she didn't say anything.

Grace turned to look at Spencer before speaking, "It's a recent addition. Before you ask, he's never hit me or anything like that. He's more of a verbally abusive type. Nate's never done anything like tonight before. I've been avoiding seeing him since starting my internship though, because I knew I needed to end it. I had decided to break up with him tonight but, well, that didn't go as planned. I just don't like confrontation. I suppose I could do it by text to get it over with, but that seems so wrong and would probably just enrage him." Grace said looking out the window of the cab.

"We'll figure something out over dinner. Everything will be ok Anna Grace." Spencer told her.

"Spencer, I'm sorry I hadn't told you I was dating someone." Grace wasn't sure why she felt the need to say something about it, but she felt she owed Spencer an apology for keeping it a secret. Grace reached across the cab and touched Spencer's hand as it lay on the seat between them. When he felt her hand on his, he took it and held it, as that seemed to be the only right thing to do.

Squeezing her hand he said, "It's alright. It wasn't really any of my business if you were dating someone or not."

Neither of them said anything further until they reached the restaurant and went in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Sorry about the delay. I was waiting on edits and my editor and I have been swamped at work lately so. This chapter has not been completely edited yet. There may be minor changes later. I just didn't wan anyone to have to wait any longer for the next chapter. Happy Reading.

Update: 4/12/16-editing complete. Mostly commas, but a few minor word changes.

 **Chapter IV**

Pulling up in front of Aaron's house in the cab Grace turned to Spencer saying, "Thank you for everything tonight Spencer. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

"I'm glad I was there to help," Spencer exited the cab and helped Grace out. He then turned and paid the cabbie off.

"Spencer, aren't you going to need him to take you home?" Grace questioned him confused.

"I'm walking you in and we need to talk to Hotch together Anna Grace and tell him what we decided over dinner about dealing with Nathanial. I'll find a way home after that." Spencer answered.

Nodding her agreement Grace made her way to the front door. She had her key in the lock when it opened to reveal her brother.

"Grace, Reid," was all Aaron said as he stepped back to allow them into the house. After shutting the door, Aaron indicated that they should take seats in the living room. Grace sat down on one end of the couch feeling like she had when he had caught her out past curfew. She hated to think what Spencer was thinking or feeling. Aaron was rather intimidating on a good day and tonight did not qualify as one of their better days. Spencer had taken the other end of the couch and was sitting stiffly on the edge of the cushion. Grace knew he had to be uncomfortable with what was going on and she wanted to reach over and take his hand to let him know it would be ok, but she knew that would probably only make things worse. Aaron took his usual seat in the armchair.

"First, Reid, let me say thank you for assisting Grace this evening." Hotch started. Then continuing he turned to his sister "Second, Grace I tried to tell you . . . ."

Grace cut him off saying "Don't say it Aaron. I know you warned me." Bounding off the sofa angrily and walking the short distance to the mantle over the fireplace she continued, "Right now isn't the time to give me the I told you so speech or for you to go all father figure on me. Right now I just need my brother not a dad and I need my brother to be understanding and help me." When she turned back to face the room the two men realized that Grace had tears running down her face.

Getting up Aaron walked to Grace taking her by the shoulders saying, "It will be ok Grace. I'm sorry. We'll figure it out." Spencer was startled to see Grace was crying. She hadn't seemed that bothered by the situation when they were at dinner. He had this mad desire to go to her, hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. He wasn't sure why he felt that way or why he felt so strongly about it. Sure they were friends, but they'd only known each other a few weeks and this felt different than when he wanted to protect JJ or even Elle before she left. Spencer didn't have long to think about the ramifications of what that might mean because Anna Grace had started talking.

Taking a deep breath Grace said, "I had gone there tonight to break off the relationship with Nate. As you already know that didn't go as planned. Spencer and I talked about the best way to break things off in the safest manner possible because of Nate's increasingly volatile nature. Our thought," she said looking at Spencer, "was that I set up another night out with him and wherever that place is set up, you, Haley, Morgan and Garcia will be there on 'dates' of your own so that if things get out of hand I have help." Grace stopped and turned to look directly at Spencer. She could tell he was even more concerned than he had been at dinner so she gave him a swift smile trying to let him he know she was ok.

Smiling back, Spencer took the cue and said, "Hotch I felt it best that Anna Grace not be left alone with this guy. She said he's never been physically violent before, but I didn't think it was safe to take the chance that wouldn't change. We also felt that I shouldn't be there since he's seen me and we don't want to provoke him. I can always be close by just in case."

Hotch said nothing for a minute, noting the dynamic between Grace and Spencer had changed subtly, before agreeing that their plan was a good one. "When were you planning to do this?"

"Anna Grace wants to set this up as soon as possible and I agree with her," Spencer said looking to Grace for her agreement. She gave a tentative smile and nodded.

"Ok, set it up and let me know," Aaron said.

"If that's all settled I think I'll head up to bed," Grace said moving towards the stairs. Spencer stood to say good night. As she started to leave she stopped in front of Spencer and stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek and quietly say, "Thank you again Doctor Knight."

As she stepped back Spencer looked down at her and said lightly, "Good night Anna Grace." He turned and watched her as she started up the stairs. Halfway up Grace turned one more time and smiled back at Spencer.

After she disappeared up the stairs Spencer turned back to find Hotch eyeing him in a way only Hotch could. "Reid, is there anything further you need to tell me?" Aaron was fairly certain that Anna Grace had developed feelings for Spencer. What was less certain was how Spencer felt about her. He appeared to care a great deal about her, but how deep did those feelings actually go, Hotch wondered.

"No there's nothing I need to tell you at least that you don't already know. Your sister is an amazing woman and for some unknown reason she has decided that she wants to be my friend." Spencer replied.

"If that changes you will let me know." Hotch stated in a way that left no question as to what he meant.

"Of course." Spencer answered slightly uncomfortable by where the conversation had gone. He wasn't even sure himself about his feelings for Anna Grace but yet Hotch saw something that made him question Spencer's feelings for his little sister.

"Well then, there's blankets and a pillow there at the end of the couch. The metro is closed by now and I'm not going to have you taking a cab all the way home this late. We'll get you home in the morning." Hotch said as he headed to bed.

 ****Two hours later****

Grace hadn't been able to sleep. She had been tossing and turning since coming up to bed. Her thoughts were racing around in her head causing sleep to elude her. Picking up her phone and noted that it was after one in the morning. Dropping her phone back on the night stand she decided that she would go downstairs to watch tv for a bit to help her sleep. Slipping downstairs Grace came around the couch grabbed the remote and started to sit down when a sleepy voice behind her said, "Anna Grace?"

Yelping mildly in surprise she whirled around and saw that Spencer was laying on the couch. Whispering she said, "Spencer what on earth are you still doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"Hotch pointed out that the metro wasn't running because of the hour and he wouldn't let me take a cab back. So I'm supposed to be sleeping here." Spencer answered sitting up and looking at Grace. He couldn't help but notice that Grace was only wearing a long t-shirt that barely came down to mid-thigh and that her hair that was usually pulled up in some fashion was hanging loosely about her face. Looking anywhere but at directly her he said, "Um, Anna Grace?"

"What Spenc. . . oh good grief, I should go. Good night." She fumbled realizing what she wasn't wearing.

"Grace wait, you came down here for something. What was it?"

Grace stopped noting that he had called her only by her preferred middle name something he had never done before. She turned saying, "I, I couldn't sleep and so I came down to watch tv. But I can't be down here wearing only this with you here."

"You could always put pants on and come back." Spencer replied. "I wasn't asleep. I don't really sleep much. We could watch tv together."

Grace had to chuckle causing Spencer to ask "What's so funny?" Grace smiled faintly and said, "Most guys try to get a girls pants off and here you are telling me to put mine on. Spencer Reid you never cease to amaze me." Leaning down her hair brushed his face as she swiftly kissed his check, smiled and headed up the stairs to retrieve her yoga pants and a blanket.

Spencer hardly had time to register what Grace had said and done much less that she was gone before she was back and curling up on the opposite end of the couch from him with a blanket. "So, pick your poison. Comedy, Drama, Horror?" Grace said handing him a binder of movies.

"You watch horror movies?" Spencer ask Grace, surprised that was something she would enjoy.

"Those are my favorite." Grace responded. "Aaron never understood it either. I prefer psychological thrillers to blood and guts horror movies, but I'll watch either."

"Do you know why horror movies are so successful?"  
"No I can't say that I do. But I'm sure you know and are about to

tell me."

"They prey on our instinctual need to survive. In tribal days, a woman's scream would signal danger and the men would return from hunting to protect their pack. That's why it's always the women and not the men who fall victim to the bogeyman.[1]"

"Good to know. If we ever play Trivial Pursuit you are definitely on my team."

As she spoke Grace had started to pull her hair back in a ponytail when Spencer said, "You should leave it down. It looks really nice down. I didn't realize it was so long."

Grace blushed slightly but ceased pulling it up. Spencer smiled at the fact that she had listened to his suggestion before turning to thumbing through the movies in Grace's binder. Finding one he thought they would both like he pulled it out. Laying the binder over to the side by where he was sitting he stood up to put the movie in. "So what did you pick?" Grace asked curious as to Spencer's taste in movies.

"You will have to wait and see," he responded amused.

"Tease." Grace replied smiling at him. Spencer felt that odd fuzzy feeling again. Then he heard Hotch's question in his head again and decide to just ignore the feeling because that would be easier than confronting the fact that he was falling for Hotch's little sister and the ramifications of that.

Grace looked at Spencer expectantly when he sat down on the couch. He had an odd look on his face that she couldn't figure out. When he didn't say anything she smiled coyly and said, "What not even a hint? Will you at least tell me which genre?"

Responding finally he eyed her in a mock speculative manner saying, "Horror." Without saying a word Grace scooted over close to where Spencer was sitting on the couch. Turning to look at her he ask, "What are you doing?"

"Well you said the genre was horror, so I'm just preparing for the thrills and chills of whatever Dr. Spencer Reid has chosen for our evening entertainment. Unless this makes you uncomfortable." Grace said beaming at him and leaning her head on his shoulder. Coughing slightly he shook his head indicating that she was fine where she was. He knew he should tell she needed to give him space but it felt good to have her sitting so close beside him. Heaven help them both if Hotch found them sitting so close together.

Spencer wasn't really sure what to make of Grace. The only other girl that had ever shown a slight bit of interest in him was Lila Archer. She had been very clear in the fact that she found Spencer attractive as more than friends from the start. Hell, less than 48 hours into knowing Lila she was kissing him in her pool and had nearly gotten them both killed because of it. Grace on the other hand seemed to want to be friends but he also felt like there might be more, but he wasn't sure because of his lack of anything to compare her behavior with. Hotch's question earlier also made him question not only what his feelings were, but what Anna Grace's feelings might be also. It was also part of why he hadn't been asleep. Besides none of that mattered right now as Anna Grace was still involved with someone else. He was sure Morgan would tell him he was overthinking everything. Morgan, the one person he would normally be able to ask about this kind of thing was the last person he could talk to about having a crush on their boss's kid sister. Then he remembered Morgan teasing him the day Anna Grace had started. Had Morgan seen something that Spencer himself hadn't been aware of? Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts he told himself silently 'You and Anna Grace are just friends, nothing more.'

Spencer had chosen The Birds for the movie. Grace had seen it many times and loved it. By the time the movie was half over Grace and Spencer had fallen asleep on the couch together.

 *****The Next Morning*****

Grace woke up slightly confused as to where she was because the last thing she remembered was watching The Birds with Spencer on the couch. Attempting to stretch she realized she couldn't move because something was preventing her from moving. That something turned out to be Spencer's arm around her waist and she was snuggled up against him. Part of her didn't want to wake him, but she knew if Aaron or Haley found them like this there would be all kinds of awkward questions that she wasn't prepared to answer and she didn't want to subject Spencer to. Turning her head slightly to look up at him she whispered, "Spencer. Spencer wake up."

Spencer twitched and opened his eyes. He noted quickly that he and Anna Grace were not in the positions he last remembered them being in, they were laying tangled together on the couch and that he had his arm securely around Anna Grace's waist. "Good morning Anna Grace."

"Good morning Spencer. Um, any idea how we ended up like this?" she ask looking up at him.

"No," was all the verbal response she got. He was showing no signs of moving anytime soon if anything he was settling in as if he was going back to sleep. If they had been anywhere but her brother's couch she would have gladly acquiesced to that desire, however the idea of being found by Aaron cuddling with Spencer was not a pleasant one. Spencer had tightened his hold on her waist and leaned his head back smiling at her, deciding to hold her as long as he could get away with it. Even if he wasn't sure of his feelings for her this felt right and he didn't want it to end. Grace continued by saying, "Spencer as nice as this is, you do remember whose house we are in and upon whose couch we are laying in a rather interesting position, right?"

That got his attention. Bolting up right Spencer caused Grace to fall off the couch. She landed with a thud. "Anna Grace I'm so sorry," Spencer started before he realized that she was laughing quietly. "I take it you are ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. We are an absolute mess." She said smiling up at him from the floor. "They aren't going to be able to let us out together if this keeps up."

Standing up Spencer reached down to help Grace up saying, "Maybe it would be best if we were found making breakfast in the kitchen together." Once on her feet Grace agreed that the kitchen was the best place to be. The pair were in the middle of making pancakes, eggs, and bacon with coffee brewing when Haley and Aaron came in.

"You both are up early," Aaron said entering the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," they said almost simultaneously causing them to laugh and glance at each other. The look that passed between them told Aaron that there was something more going on. Aaron gave them both a rather odd look before turning to the coffee pot and leaving them to the preparations of breakfast. Once he had his and Haley's coffee poured he turned and watched the two cooking together. Even though Grace and Reid had only known each other a short amount of time they seemed incredibly comfortable with each other and were working together in the kitchen in a way he and Haley had never been able to. Spencer wasn't one to be so relaxed with someone he hadn't known long, but with Grace it was as though they had known each other for years. He was more relaxed than he was even with most of the team. The situation was worth keeping an eye on, but truthfully there weren't many other men that Aaron would rather see Grace involved with. Spencer was a good man and he knew that if Spencer and Grace were to date that she would be treated well.

Following breakfast Hotch told Spencer he would take him home and went up to change and get his keys. Taking the opportunity afforded by her brother's momentary absence Grace followed Spencer into the living room and touched Spencer's arm to get his attention saying, "Thank you again for everything last night and I don't just mean the coffee shop rescue mission. I enjoyed the time we spent together last night. Next time maybe we'll make it through an entire movie."

Spencer felt that odd feeling again when she touched his arm. He took a step back towards her so that they were standing close together. "Anna Grace," he began, "last night aside from the coffee shop rescue, as you call it, was nice. I really enjoyed spending time with you as well. Maybe we can catch a movie together soon." Hearing Hotch coming back down the stairs Spencer stepped back and finished by saying, "I'll see you at work tomorrow Anna Grace."

"See you Spencer." Smiling at Spencer, Grace headed up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for the day.

* * *

[1] Episode 6.21 The Stranger


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-4/12/16-** Minor edits. Mostly commas (FYI I'm terrible with commas). A few other small things.

 **Chapter V**

On Monday morning Grace was working on a particularly complicated file when a cup of hot chocolate appeared in front of her. Glancing up she saw Spencer heading to his desk with his usual cup of coffee. "Thank you Spencer." By that point she had picked up the cup and tasted it. The first thing she noted was that it had real whipped cream on top and second that it was peppermint flavored just like she liked. "Someone was paying attention Saturday night." She commented smiling. He just smiled back sitting down at his desk.

"Someone was paying attention to what Saturday night?" Morgan chimed in from his side of the shared area.

Mentally kicking herself she turned and just smiled sweetly at Derek saying, "Wouldn't you like to know." Turning back to her work she left Morgan looking suspiciously back and forth between her and Spencer. Grace knew he was going to find out about part of what had happened Saturday night eventually because of the plan to include him and Garcia in the dinner date break-up, but she figured she'd let him wonder what was going on for a little while.

"Hey kid, what's little Hotch talking about?" Morgan asked trying a different tactic.

Glancing across at Grace first, Spencer looked at Morgan saying, "I have no idea Morgan. Maybe you should ask Anna Grace." It was all Grace could do to keep herself from laughing.

 _Beep Beep_

 _SR: How long do you think we can hold him off?_

 _AG: Until we tell him what happened Saturday night. Aaron's supposed to call us into his office shortly. That should really get him wondering what's going on._

 _SR: Are you sure we aren't just poking a hornet's nest?_

 _AG: No. But as much crap as he gives us sometimes, he can live for an hour or two not knowing what's going on._

Putting his phone down after the last message came through Spencer glanced over at Anna Grace again before he started working on his morning crossword puzzle. Morgan watched the pair for several long minutes trying to decide what was going on. He felt certain there was something odd happening but couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Whether Grace knew it or not, she was beginning to have an effect on Spencer. Spencer had never been very good at keeping things from Morgan, but in the last few weeks he seemed to be getting very good at doing just that. Shaking his head Morgan, went to work on the pile of files on his desk.

A little while later Grace finished the file she was working with and headed up to JJ's office to pick up more files to sort for the consultations. As she passed her brother's office, Aaron called to her and asked her to collect Spencer so they could talk before letting Morgan know what had happened on Saturday and requesting Garcia and Morgan's assistance. Grace called to Spencer telling him that Hotch wanted to talk to the two of them about Saturday night. As Spencer turned and looked at Grace, he wondered why she had done that. Judging by the cheeky grin on her face, he knew she was purposefully taunting Morgan. Groaning internally he stood up and headed for the stairs to Hotch's office. Getting even with her he leaned down and said, "What are you doing Anna Grace?"

"Having a little fun at Morgan's expense." Taking Spencer's hand she swiftly kissed his check and turned leading him back into Hotch's office. Morgan had watched the little scene in front of Hotch's office and was now thoroughly convinced something was going on. After entering the office Spencer pulled Grace up short by the hand looking down seriously at her saying, "Anna Grace he is going to tease us unmercifully if you don't stop."

"Spencer, it's high time he gets a taste of his own medicine. He'll figure out shortly that there is absolutely nothing interesting going on, that I'm just giving him a hard time, and that you, my dear, are my unwilling accomplice."

"Grace are you quite done?" Hotch asked his sister.

Looking over at her brother sitting stoically at his desk Grace had the good sense to wipe the smile off her face. "Sorry."

"Have either of you talked to Morgan about what happened Saturday or your desire to enlist his and Garcia's help with your plan?" When both of them shook their heads no Aaron continued, "Then we should probably call them in here and let them know what's going on. And Grace, please stop antagonizing Morgan."

"Yes, sir"

"Good. Reid, please get Garcia and Morgan." Hotch said.

"Sure." Spencer said releasing Grace's hand that he belatedly realized he was still holding and left the office to go retrieve the others.

When Spencer stepped out Aaron looked seriously at Grace saying, "Grace tread carefully. Reid can be rather sensitive and Morgan has a tendency to tease him. If you keep it up, he's going to have enough ammo to tease Spencer long after you go back to school. If you care for Reid at all, you will knock it off."

Grace looked down at her hands and quietly said, "I'm not trying to cause problems for Spencer. I was just trying to have a bit of fun at Morgan's expense."

"I know, that's why I told you it might be best to back off." Aaron had come around his desk, casually leaned against it, and was about to ask his sister exactly what her feelings for Reid were when the rest of the group came into his office. His questions for her would have to wait. Morgan had walked over and was leaning against Aaron's desk in a similar posture to the one her brother had adopted. Garcia and Grace sat down on the couch next to each other and Spencer had stopped about half way between the couch and the desk unsure about whether to sit or stand.

Turning to the task at hand Aaron let Spencer and Grace tell the bulk of the story regarding Saturday night and the plan for dealing with the situation with Nathanial.

Spencer started by explaining how he had run into Grace at the coffee shop at which point Morgan's eyes lit up and he commented "That's what you meant." Grace chuckled and nodded her head. Spencer told the group everything he had seen from his perspective. Garcia knew some of what had happened at the coffee shop since Spencer had enlisted her help to get Grace away from Nathanial on Saturday night. She didn't really have any questions when Spencer finished talking and looked to Grace for her input. Morgan on the other hand had a question.

"Grace, before you say anything, I have one question. What caused this guy to go off this way Saturday night?"

Shifting slightly in her seat on the couch Grace glanced at Spencer, who had finally opted for sitting down on the arm of the couch next to her, then back at Morgan before looking down at her hands in her lap. She hadn't told Spencer that Nate had been jealous of him. She also knew this was just going to add fuel to the fire with Morgan. He already knew she had a crush on Spencer and this would only make him more insufferable. Taking a deep breath without looking up she quietly answered, "We were arguing about Spencer." Grace felt Spencer looking down at her, but she didn't turn to look at him, worried what his reaction would be and that her face would betray her. "After we sat down with our drinks, he rather nastily ask me what the deal with the dork from my office was. I responded by telling him that Spencer wasn't a dork, but a genius with three PhDs and two bachelors, that he was nice, that I'd learned a lot from him in the few weeks I've been working here, and more importantly that he was my friend. I wanted Nate to be nice to him. Nate, well, he didn't really like that answer and that's when he began squeezing my wrist."

When Grace stopped speaking Spencer touched her shoulder. Grace finally looked up at him. She was relieved to see he wasn't upset. When she turned to him he touched her face asking, "Why didn't you tell me that Saturday night?" Concern was evident in his voice and on his face as he spoke to her. It was as though he had forgotten there was anyone else in the room with them.

"I don't know. You never asked what had caused the problem and I didn't think to tell you. I'm sorry." She replied never breaking eye contact with him. Spencer was so surprised and flattered that anyone would defend him that he didn't know what to say. Then the full impact of the fact that he was the reason Anna Grace was hurt made him feel terrible.

"Anna Grace, I should be apologizing to you. I didn't realize my speaking to you had caused the problem." Grace cut Spencer off before he could continue.

"Spencer, what happened wasn't your fault. Nate has become increasingly jealous of my interactions with any guy other than him. That played a large part in my decision to break up with him. It could have just as easily been a complete stranger. Truthfully, it was probably made worse by the fact that we knew each other and were obviously friends. But it wasn't your fault that he reacted as he did and I won't have you blaming yourself."

Grace reached up touching his hand that had rested on her face. Aaron coughed slightly causing them to finally remember that they weren't the only ones in the room. Grace blushed and looked back down, dropping her hand as she realized that she and Spencer had been oblivious to everything and everyone around them. Morgan and Garcia were going to have a field day with her when they managed to get her alone and question her. Grace knew that they had picked up on the change in her and Spencer's friendship.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably under Hothch's intense gaze recalling his question from Saturday night. Garcia nudged Grace, smiling, and Grace sheepishly grinned back.

Morgan cleared his throat, eyed the pair and said, "Ok so you two have come up with a plan to send this creep packing, right? What exactly do you need from Garcia and I?"

Spencer looked at Grace who nodded for him to tell the other two the plan of action that they had decided on Saturday night. He quickly repeated the plan that they had relayed to Aaron. Garcia and Morgan readily agreed to assist. Morgan's only suggestion was to set up communication devices for the group, with Spencer in charge of the command center, so they would be able to communicate with each other should there be an issue. Everyone agreed this would be a good idea.

As the group departed Hotch's office, Garcia and Morgan left together quietly discussing the change between Spencer and Grace. They were curious as to what had happened that caused the change. There was something more going on than just him rescuing her Saturday night. As Grace stood to leave, Spencer took her elbow and started to lead her out of Hotch'e office. "Meet me downstairs for coffee in ten minutes so we can talk without being overheard please." Grace nodded and watched as he headed down the stairs, through the bull pen, and out to the elevators. Before she could move to follow, she heard Aaron call her name, "Grace." Turning, she saw that he had moved towards the door and was motioning her back into his office. She really didn't want to talk to Aaron right now, but it appeared that she had no choice.

"Grace, is there anything further you want to tell me?" Aaron asked trying not to pry too deeply but wanting to know what was going on with her and Spencer. Grace was smart enough to know what he meant and replied, "No there isn't anything I want or need to tell you. I assume you are asking if there is anything going on between Spencer and I and the answer is no. We're just friends, Aaron."

Aaron smiled faintly at how perceptive his sister was before continuing, "Well, if anything does develop, let me know so I'm not blindsided by it ok? He's a good man Grace, just be sure you don't give him the wrong impression of what kind of relationship you want."

Grace wondered briefly if he had seen them on the couch together Sunday morning. "Is that your way of telling me it's ok to date Spencer should our feelings for one another ever change?"

Laughing slightly, her brother smiled and said, "You would take it that way. That's not necessarily what I meant, but yes should you both develop feelings for one another it would be fine if you dated. Like I said, he's a good man. Now don't you need to meet him downstairs for coffee?" Grace looked at Aaron, shocked, causing him to comment, "Reid was quiet enough that Morgan might not have heard him but you were both still standing in my office when he ask you to meet him. Now go on."

Nodding Grace smiled and headed out of her brother's office and down the stairs to grab some cash from her purse before heading to the coffee shop in the lobby. Aaron watched her go feeling quite certain that Grace cared more for Spencer than she was letting on at this point. She would tell him when she was ready.

Exiting the elevator Grace headed for the coffee shop when someone caught her by the arm halting her in her tracks. Looking up, Grace saw Spencer smiling down at her.

"Here, I took the liberty of getting you another hot chocolate." Taking the offered cup Grace followed as Spencer turned and headed out of the building into the courtyard where it would be quieter and they stood less chance of being seen or overheard. Spencer located a shaded bench and they sat down together.

"Spencer I'm so sorry for not telling you Saturday night about the argument. I never meant to put you on the spot today."

"Anna Grace, I'm not upset about it. I'm flattered. You defended me. I don't know if anyone has ever stood up for me like that before. Thank you. I'm just sorry I didn't get to tell you before now. I just . . . you are pretty amazing and yet, you completely baffle me at times. I'm not normally comfortable with new people as quickly as I have been with you. I guess that confuses and unnerves me to some extent. I'm not use to feeling this way."

Unsure what to say Grace took a drink of her hot chocolate and looked down causing her hair to swing in front of her face hiding it from Spencer's gaze. She knew he was watching her, waiting for some kind of response. Grace didn't say anything. She was completely still except for the fact that she was fiddling nervously with a silver ring on her free hand. "Anna Grace are you ok? I didn't say something wrong did I?"

Looking up, Grace smiled nervously at Spencer, who looked worried. Reaching over she touched his cheek and finally said, "I'm ok I just didn't know what to say. First, when someone insults any friend of mine I will defend that friend. Second, no, you didn't say anything wrong. I'm sorry that I baffle you. I'll try to be less baffling." Spencer looked at her confused. "I was trying to be funny. Obviously it didn't cine across that way. Seriously I don't mean to be baffling or cause you to be unnerved or confused. I like you Spencer Reid and I want us to be friends."

"We are friends. I guess what I was trying to say is I've never had a friend quite like you, but I'm glad you are my friend." Grace smiled at Spencer before taking his hand and squeezing it saying, "I'm glad we're friends too Spencer."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: 4/22/16-Small edits. Thank you again to my favorite editor WROS!**

 **CHAPTER VI**

Over the course of the next week Spencer and Grace were seen having coffee together, lunch together, and just spending time talking. Most of the team didn't even notice the significant amount of time they spent together or even give it much thought if they did notice. Morgan and Garcia, however, noticed and were watching the unsuspecting pair like hawks. Each and every one of their movements was observed and analyzed and Morgan and Garcia wondered if there was more going on.

On Friday, Grace was working with Garcia in her office when the shutting of the door caused both of the girls to jump. Turning they saw Derek leaning against the closed door. Grace knew without asking what was about to happen.

"So, Grace, is there anything you would like to share with Garcia and me?"

"Leave me out of this hot stuff. I told you I wasn't going to press her for details." Garcia turned back to the computer monitors in front of her ignoring Derek.

"I'm kinda busy right now Morgan." Grace turned her back on Derek as well.

Laughing, Derek simply leaned on the desk next to where the girls were working to continue his interrogation of Grace. "You two aren't going to get rid of me that easily."

"We might not get rid of you that easily but you aren't going to find the answers you seek." Grace retorted not looking at him. She was honestly surprised it had taken him this long to corner her after Monday's little show.

"Come on little Hotch, we both know there is something going on with you and Pretty Boy, why not just tell me."

"There's nothing to tell Morgan. We're just friends."

"Grace, I've been watching you two all week. There's more to what's going on than just friendship. I mean, come on, I saw you outside Hotch's office Monday."

"For a profiler you suck because you are so off base it's not even funny, Morgan"

"Come on, just fess up doll."

Grace turned to face him saying, "You're right Morgan, there is something going on between Spencer and me. You see we've secretly been making mad passionate love any chance we get. Hot, steamy sex, whenever and wherever."

The look on Morgan's face was well worth it; however, what Grace wasn't counting on was Spencer coming in the door while she was in the middle of her little speech and overhearing her. The look on his face when she turned around in her chair and noticed him made her feel horrible. Grace knew he was less than pleased with her antics.

"Oh god! Spencer, I . . . ." He had already turned and started down the hall before Grace could finish her sentence and get out of her chair. Rushing after him she called his name. "Spencer! Wait! Please!"

Rounding on her angrily, Spencer caused Grace to step back from him in shock. She had never seen him angry and it scared her. Looking down at Grace hissed, "Why would you tell Morgan something like that? Grace ,his imagination is bad enough on its own. He doesn't need any encouragement from you."

"Spencer, I know I shouldn't have said what I did, but he wouldn't leave me alone, and the only way I could think to shut him up was to shock him into silence. Please, please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry." She was looking at the ground afraid to look him in the eye. Neither of them had noticed Morgan walk up to them until he spoke.

"Listen, Reid, it's not Grace's fault. I was pestering her about what was going on with you two. I noticed all the time you've been spending together this week and, well, I couldn't leave it alone. I pushed Grace and, well, you heard her response."

"Morgan, haven't you caused enough trouble for one day? Whatever Anna Grace and I are to one another is between us." Spencer snapped angrily at his friend and mentor.

Holding his hands up defensively Derek said, "Woah. I'll just leave the two of you alone, but if you want to be angry with someone, it should be me, not Grace." He turned and walked back out to the bullpen.

Grace stood unmoving as Morgan spoke to Reid. She didn't say anything as he walked away, but instead waited for some kind of reaction or response from Spencer. Spencer watched as Grace fiddled with her rings anxiously, her head lowered, waiting. Her hair was partially obscuring his view of her face but he knew that she was worried. Oddly though, he was more upset, when he suddenly realized that Anna Grace had worn her hair down most of the week and wondered if it was because he'd said he liked it down on Saturday night. He was flattered and confused by that realization. After debating what to do for several minutes he finally spoke to her, "Come with me."

Grace looked up and saw that Spencer had started down the hallway again in the opposite direction of the bullpen. When he reached the end of the hall, he waited for Grace to catch up before opening a door to the back stairwell. Spencer didn't say a word until they had reached the first floor. He turned stopping Grace before she reached the landing on the first floor so that she was a couple of steps up and was eye level with him.

"Anna Grace, I think we need to talk."

"Listen Spencer, I . . ." she started but was cut off by Spencer saying, "Let me speak first, please." Grace glanced down in anticipation of getting chewed out, but Spencer wanted to see her face as he talked to her. "Grace, look at me please. I know you didn't mean anything by what you said to Morgan. Believe me, I know how aggravating his teasing can be. He's done it to me off and on for the last four years. He even gave me a whistle last year when I failed my gun qualification test. He's been giving me crap since you started because he's convinced that there is more between us than friendship. Just so you know, I'm not angry with you over what happened. I don't know if I could ever be truly angry with you. But, I am upset that you didn't think before you spoke."

By the time he finished Grace was crying. She didn't know why she was crying. It wasn't as if Spencer had yelled at her or chewed her out for poor handling of the situation. He had spoken quietly and calmly, but somehow that had crushed her. It was worse somehow that he had been so understanding instead of totally flipping out. Reaching out, Spencer brushed the tears away and said, "Anna Grace, don't cry. It wasn't my intention to upset you. Everything's going to be fine." They were still eye to eye

Grace sniffled and replied, "I know you didn't. I totally deserved to be yelled at and yet that's not what you did. Somehow not yelling was far worse. I guess it's because I know I disappointed you."

Spencer had never been an overly affectionate person, but seeing the tears shining on Grace's cheeks was more than he could bear. Taking her hand, Spencer gently pulled Grace down the two steps until she was standing directly in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and speaking soothingly, "It's ok Anna Grace. I have a feeling Morgan won't be bugging you about this again for a while. He means well, but he can be aggravating."

When Spencer put his arms around her, Grace laid her head on his shoulder and brought her own arms up to return the embrace. They stood quietly for some time just enjoying the simple comfort of each other until Spencer's cell phone starting buzzing. Releasing Grace just enough to reach his phone he smiled apologetically down at her before answering it.

"What do you need Morgan?"

"Where are you and have you seen Grace? Hotch is looking for you two. We have a roundtable." Grace could hear Morgan's voice on the other end of the phone.

"We're downstairs."

"Oh, Grace is with you?"

"Yes."

"Listen, kid, again, I'm sorry."

"Just let it go Morgan. We'll be up in a few minutes."

Grace had kept her head resting on Spencer's shoulder as he spoke to Morgan on the phone. His arm was still around her as he hung up with Morgan. "We have to head back upstairs."

"I know. I could hear Morgan. Spencer?"

"What is it Anna Grace?"

"I'm sorry and I promise I'll try to not let Morgan get to me like that again."

Smiling at her Spencer said, "That would be good. Come on, let's get back upstairs."

The Monday after the disastrous conversation with Morgan in Garcia's office Grace decided it was time to set up a dinner date with Nathanial. She hadn't spoken with Nathanial at all that week and had limited their contact to text messaging. She knew he was getting increasingly frustrated and angry at her refusal to talk on the phone because he had sent some rather nasty texts. Grace had finally worked up the nerve to put their plan into motion before the team had to go out of town for another case. Grace confirmed with everyone that the following Saturday would work for their schedules before she called Nathanial to set the date up. Grace asked Spencer to sit with her when she placed the call. He readily agreed and joined her in the conference room. Sitting down together Spencer noted that Grace wasn't her normal calm and relaxed self.. She was fidgeting with the scarf she was wearing and shifting uncomfortably in her chair. "Anna Grace, are you sure you're ready to do this," Spencer asked, reaching out to still her hands by taking them in his. His touch had the desired effect on Grace. She instantly fell still and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want to get this over with. The sooner I end it, the sooner I can move on." Grace squeezed Spencer's hands before picking up her phone and dialing Nate's number on speaker phone. "Finally decided to talk to me, Grace?" came Nate's voice.

"Hello to you too Nate." Grace replied.

"I can only assume you got bored toying with the dork and are coming back home to roost. You know, a dork like that could never _properly satisfy you_." Nate said nastily, his meaning clear. Grace blushed and glanced sideways at Spencer, who just raised one eyebrow in response.

"Nate, if you're just going to be nasty to me, I'm going to hang up. I was calling to see if you wanted to have dinner." Grace bit back.

"Calm down Grace, I was just joking around. When do you want to do dinner?"

Grace took a deep breath saying, "Saturday night at Marco's Italian. Say, 7:00 p.m.?"

"Fine. I'll see you there," Nate answered back. He hung up without saying anything further.

Sitting back with a sigh, Grace leaned her head back, dropping her phone and rubbing her temples. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. Finally, she straightened, smiled at Spencer, took his hand, and said, "Thank you for sitting with me. I'm so sorry about that. Nate. . . well there's no excuse for his rudeness."

"Anna Grace, his behavior is not your fault. I would think you would be more upset about how insulting he was to you." Laying his free hand across their entwined hands, Spencer asked, "Are you ok?"

Grace glanced at their hands and smiled. Then, looking up at Spencer, she said, "Yeah, I'm better than I've been in a long time. I'm one step closer to being free of Nate and being able to move on." Grace hoped that Spencer understood what she was trying to say without saying it. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Um, what Nate said . . . or rather implied . . . I've never, I mean, we've never," she blushed deeply and looked down at her lap whispering the last part, "I've never slept with him or anyone else for that matter." Spencer wasn't sure exactly why she felt the need to tell him that particular detail, but at the same time felt a surge of relief. The fact that he was relieved about whether or not Anna Grace had ever slept with someone totally baffled Spencer. They were friends, nothing more, he told himself. Grace looked back up at him and he smiled reassuringly and nodded because he couldn't think of anything appropriate to say in response to her revelation. Smiling back, she squeezed his hand and they lapsed into silence.

"Hey, there you are Grace." Coming into the room, JJ noticed that the two occupants were sitting in total silence but appeared to be holding hands.

Spencer cleared his throat and gently let go of Grace's hands looking slightly guilty at having been caught holding hands with Hotch. Standing, he said, "I'll talk to you later Anna Grace."

"Ok. Thank you for sitting with me Spencer," she replied. She smiled fondly at his retreating back, his hand through his hair, before turning back to look at JJ, who raised a questioning eyebrow in return. Grace smiled and said, "Nothing's going on JJ. I just finished making a call to that jerk I've been dating. We set the ,but he was rather nasty to me."

JJ watched Grace as she spoke, trying to decide if there was anything more to what she was being told. She wasn't a profiler, but she had picked up on some of the things they looked for when assessing someone's behavior. JJ wasn't positive but she was fairly certain that Grace was more interested in Reid than she was letting on. Not one to put people on the spot, JJ let the subject drop. JJ had had a soft spot for Spencer ever since their football game date. Nothing more had ever come of it, but they were good friends. She found herself being rather protective of Spencer and didn't want to see him hurt.

Grace stood saying, "What did you need me for JJ?"

"I wanted to see if you could help sort some cases. We got an influx and I could really use your assistance."

"Sure let me grab some coffee and I'll be right in."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is a really long chapter because I couldn't figure out a good place to split it in half. Enjoy! Review if you feel so moved.**

 **CHAPTER VII**

Saturday night Grace dressed carefully before leaving to go to the restaurant to meet Nathanial. She was anxious and worried about how the evening would go, but she knew it was time to end her relationship with Nate. She had been intending to do this for a long time and had just never worked up the courage to do so. Grace also knew that if she had any hope of her and Spencer getting together, she had to end things with Nate.

Grace arrived before Haley and Aaron, but noted that Penelope and Derek had already arrived and were sitting at the bar having drinks. Grace knew Spencer was nearby, but she wished he was there with her. "Everything will be fine Anna Grace." Grace jumped slightly when she heard the very voice she wanted to hear in ear. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok Spencer, I'm just not use to basically hearing your voice inside my head." Glancing around she said, "Where are you anyway? I gather you can see me."

Smiling to himself at the look of confusion on her face he said, "Close enough to be there if you need me, but not close enough for Nathanial to notice me."

Smiling, Grace turned to look for Spencer out the window and found herself face-to-face with Nate. "Breathe Grace, everything will be fine," Spencer said. She smiled at his use of her middle name, causing Nate to think she was smiling at him.

"Hello love," Nate said, leaning down to kiss Grace's cheek. Grace cringed internally but smiled and said, "Evening Nate."

"Come on, I've got the car waiting."

Confused, Grace looked up at Nate saying, "What are you talking about? We're eating here. I made reservations and everything."

"Not tonight darling. Tell them we aren't going to be staying so they can give our table away. I have a very special surprise planned for you. Come on."

"Nate, please, I really like this place. Can't we just stay here?" As she finished speaking, she felt Nate grip her upper arm hard as he leaned down to her ear and quietly said, "We're leaving. Don't cause a scene or you will regret it. Do I make myself clear?" Wincing, Grace nodded, not saying anything. Propelling her to the door, the hostess was completely forgotten. Nate didn't see the couple entering as he and Grace left. Aaron gave Grace a look as she was forced out the door. She had a panicked deer-caught-in-the-headlights look as she passed him. Nate was so focused on getting Grace out of the restaurant and into his car he didn't even notice that they were passing her brother and sister-in-law.

Finally, she heard Spencer's voice again, "Breathe Grace, and listen to me. I will lose the audio if you get in his car and get out of range. Try to find out where he's taking you before that so I, we, can follow you." Knowing she couldn't verbally answer, but that Spencer could still see her, Grace simply nodded as Nate turned at the corner of the building dragging her along with him.

"Good, now try to find out where you are going while I tell the others what's going on."

Grace nodded again as she heard a slight click from her ear piece. They had set the communication devices up in such a way that only Spencer could hear everyone. Grace could hear only Spencer, thus avoiding chatter that could cause her to lose focus on her conversation with Nathanial.

"Nate, please let go of my arm, you're really hurting me. Stop, please. Just tell me . . . where are you taking me?"

Yanking her around to face him, he said, "Why does it matter where we are going, sweetheart? I have a very _special_ evening planned for you. Don't you trust me?"

"Lately, no." She understood Nate's meaning of _special._ He'd been annoyed at first and later angry at her refusal to sleep with him. Grace tried to pull away from Nate as she answered him. She was terrified to go any further with him.

Nate squeezed her arm harder and reached up and grabbed Grace by the hair on the back of head, but did it in such a way that it wasn't noticeable to the casual observer. It appeared that all he was doing was preparing to kiss his girlfriend. Spencer, who had just cut back over to Anna Grace's communication device knew, even though he couldn't see what was happening, that Nate was hurting Anna Grace because of her sharp intake of air, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Grace, darling, why exactly would that be?" Nate asked, twisting her hair and causing her to wince again in pain.

"Nate, please, stop, you're hurting me. That's why I don't trust you. Why do you think hurting me is necessary? You never use to treat me this way. OW! Please, please, just stop."

"I have to keep you in line somehow sweetheart."

"No, you don't." Taking a deep breath Grace continued, "It's over Nathanial. I don't want to see you anymore. Now let me go."

"It will be over when I say it's over."

Grace was starting to wonder if they had walked too far beyond whereever it was Spencer was watching from, not to mention where the heck were her brother and Morgan? There was a crackling noise in her ear before she heard, "Anna Grace, if you can hear me, cough. Hang on, I'll be there in just a minute. Hotch and Morgan. I see them. They are down one of the side streets. I promise you'll be fine Anna Grace. Whatever you do, _don't_ get in his car."

Coughing, Grace, breathed a sigh of relief; the cavalry was on its way.

"No Nate, it's . You're angry all the time, you've become increasingly more violent, with me and I don't want to be with you any longer." Grace said. "Now let me go."

Nate slammed Grace against the brick wall behind her, put one arm across her throat, and slipped his free hand under the hem of her shirt. Grace clawed at his arm as he cut off her air supply and struggled to stop him from running his had further up her body. "Let her go."

Turning his head, Nate, removed his hand from under Grace's shirt and saw a gun leveled at his head. "Oh, it's you again. Get lost before you get hurt."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not leaving without Anna Grace. Now, let her go." By the time Spencer finished speaking, Aaron and Morgan were flanking him with their guns drawn as well. Haley and Penelope were further back down the block. Grace was desperately tearing at Nate's arm by that time because she couldn't breathe. She was becoming increasingly more frantic as her vision was going fuzzy around the edges. Eyeing the trio for several seconds, Nate finally backed off releasing the pressure on Grace's throat. Sucking in air, she started coughing and feeling as if she was going to be sick. Aaron and Morgan got Nate to the ground and were handcuffing him. Spencer holstered his gun and moved swiftly to reach Grace.

Grace was bent over when Spencer got to her. Raising her head, she smiled wanly as she reached to him. Spencer caught her as she started to black out. With his right arm around her waist, Grace instinctively laid her head on his chest. "Anna Grace, look at me. Are you ok?" Looking up at him, all she could do was nod. "Let me look at your neck." He tipped her head back gently with his free hand and examined the area. "It's already starting to bruise. I think we need to take you to the hospital to have it checked."

Grace tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out because her throat hurt so bad. Finally she croaked, "No, I'll be fine. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Grace, Reid is right, we're taking you to the hospital when we get done with him," Aaron ordered from beside the patrol car that had appeared.

"You're leaving me for that complete dweeb? You'll regret this Gracie. I'll make you regret your decision. And you, you dweeb, you better watch your back man. You'll pay for taking her away from me." Nathanial yelled as they put him in the back of the patrol car.

With her voice cracking and throat burning, Grace retorted, "I'd rather be with this complete dweeb as you call him than a brute like you. He's a better man than you could ever hope to be, Nate. Smart, kind, funny, considerate, in short everything you are not. And just for the record, we are just friends. Spencer had nothing to do with me leaving you. You lost me all on your own."

Surprised by Grace's vehement defense of him, Spencer glanced down at her and caught sight of the fierceness in her eyes. She was defending him, _again_. He was pleased, but confused as to why a beautiful girl like Grace, who could be with anyone she wanted, would want to be with someone like him even, it was just hypothetically speaking.

While Spencer was helping Grace and checking her injuries, Haley and Penelope hurried down the street to the rest of the group. They were watching how the pair interacted and were thinking that if they ever figured out how they felt about each other that Grace and Spencer would be so good together. The way they complimented each other was so sweet, and neither seemed to realize it. Haley and Penelope turned and smiled knowingly at one another. Haley wondered if Aaron had noticed Spencer and Grace's mutual feelings and what kind of impact that would have on them all working together.

"This is turning into a bit of a habit, you rescuing me," Grace managed to whisper, completely ignoring everything else around them. She had laid her head back on Spencer's shoulder after her little tirade. Spencer tightened his hold on her. He had been so terrified he wouldn't make to her in time. Spencer smiled into her hair as he impulsively kissed the top of her head, so lightly Grace didn't even realize what he was doing. He was so grateful that she wasn't hurt worse. He glanced up to see Penelope and Haley watching him and smiling. He knew they'd seen the kiss. Self-consciously, he coughed and said, "Anna Grace, let's get you in a car and to the hospital."

The ER was packed when Spencer and Grace arrived. Spencer found a small couch for them to sit on after they checked in at the front desk. Sitting down, Grace curled up next to Spencer, laid her head on his shoulder, and drifted off to sleep. Spencer glanced down at her hand resting on his knee and gently picked it up and rubbed her palm with his thumb.

When Aaron, Haley, Penelope, and Derek showed up to join them, they found Grace still sleeping with her head on Spencer's shoulder and Spencer still holding her hand. No one seemed surprised at the way in which the young pair were sitting on the couch. It further confirmed the suspicions they each had regarding Spencer and Grace's feelings for each other. Aaron had questions for both of them, but knew now was not the time. Putting that aside, Aaron sat down with the rest of the group across from Spencer and Grace to wait.

While they waited, Grace's breathing became labored and Spencer became concerned that her throat was swelling shut because of the bruising. As Hotch went to inform the front desk of the change, Spencer gently tried to wake Grace but wasn't able to rouse her. "Anna Grace, look at me please. Grace. Grace, wake up."

Spencer became alarmed when Anna Grace didn't respond to him. Morgan helped him lay her down on the couch as Aaron came back with a nurse who checked her vitals and immediately called for a gurney to get Grace into an exam room. Spencer stood watching helplessly as the hospital staff took Anna Grace away.

Spencer paced the waiting area for what seemed like hours while waiting for news of Anna Grace's condition. When the group was finally allowed to see Grace, the doctors had her sedated, but she was breathing more normally with the help of a breathing tube. Spencer touched her face gently before sitting down beside the bed and picking up her hand to hold it. The rest of the group just watched. Haley turned to see Aaron's reaction and realized that he already knew Spencer had feelings for his sister. Smiling, she touched Aaron's arm. Looking down at his wife, he knew from the smile on her face that she realized Reid cared more for Grace than even Reid himself knew or fully understood.

"The doctor said it will be a while before Grace wakes up. You should all get some rest and come back tomorrow; I'll stay with her overnight," Aaron said looking away from Haley to the rest of the group.

Spencer looked up from where he was sitting and said, "No you and Haley should go home to Jack. He needs you both. I can stay with Anna Grace tonight." Turning back to Grace, he didn't see the looks exchanged between the other two couples. Spencer was lightly stroking Grace's hand and talking to her about whatever popped into his head.

Haley squeezed Hotch's hand and nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind staying with her overnight Reid?" Hotch ask.

"I don't mind at all. We'll be fine. Go on home and get some rest. I'll keep her safe," Spencer replied without looking up.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at Hotch who shrugged saying, "Ok, but call if anything changes."

Spencer merely nodded and continued his one sided conversation with Anna Grace. As Morgan left, he squeezed Spencer's shoulder saying, "Hey kid, she'll be ok. She's a Hotchner. They're tough" Hotch and Haley smiled at Morgan's comment, but there was no response from Spencer.

As Garcia headed for the door, she stopped where Spencer could see her and told him, "I'll bring breakfast for you in the morning. Call me if either of you need anything."

"Thanks Garcia."

Once everyone was gone, Spencer looked at Grace saying, "Anna Grace, you have to get better. This is all my fault. I promised you everything would be fine and that I'd be there if you needed me. You needed me, and I failed you. I shouldn't have ever let him leave the restaurant with you. I'm so sorry. You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I've never had a friend quite like you. I don't want to lose you. Please, just wake up so I know you're ok."

Morgan had come back to the room to retrieve the jacket he had left on the chair and had inadvertently overheard Spencer's speech to Grace. Rather than let him know that he had been overheard, Morgan left his jacket where it was, it could wait until tomorrow. The kid had it bad and didn't even realize it.

When Morgan rejoined Garcia down the hall she said, "Where's your jacket? I thought you went back to get it."

Grinning like a cat that had just caught a fat canary Morgan said, "I did, but I couldn't walk in after overhearing Reid talking to Grace." Morgan explained what he had heard and Garcia smiled in agreement that not letting Spencer know he'd been overheard was for the best.

Hospital staff came in and out of the room frequently checking Grace's vitals. Each of them reminded Spencer that when Grace woke she wasn't to try to talk. After the third nurse came and went, Spencer stood and turned off the lights. Sitting down, Spencer ran his hand through his hair before lapsing into his habit of chewing on his thumb when thinking. Watching Anna Grace sleep, he questioned why he felt so strongly about what had happened to her. Sure, they were friends, but should he have felt like punching the creep for harming Anna Grace? He'd never felt like that when any of the team, all of whom he considered friends, had been hurt on the job. He had felt a visceral desire to hurt Nathanial because of what he had done to Anna Grace. Then, when the hospital staff took her away, he had felt an indescribable void. Truth be told, he had been terrified. What if she had died? It would have been his fault because he had made the wrong decision, and he wouldn't have been able to do anything to stop it.

Late in the night Spencer fell asleep with his head resting on the bed next to Grace while still holding her hand. Grace began to wake from the sedatives they gave her when she was intubated. She was groggy and unsure of where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the waiting room sitting next to Spencer. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she couldn't talk and there was something blocking her mouth. She started to panic and reached up to figure out what was wrong. Her movements woke Spencer, who had gone unnoticed to that point by Grace. Sitting up, he swiftly noticed that Grace was reaching for the tubing that was helping her breath and that she was panicking.

"Anna Grace! Stop!" Standing, he got hold of her hands and stopped her before she could pull on breathing tube. She continued to struggle with him not realizing who he was until Spencer said, "Anna Grace, please stop. It's Spencer. Stop fighting me. Look at me. GRACE!"

Grace stopped struggling when the person holding her arms shouted her name. Finally focusing on who was talking to her, she realized it was Spencer who had her hands pinned to the bed and was standing beside her. "Anna Grace you're ok. Listen to me. You can't talk, so don't try to, ok?" When she indicated she understood he sat down continuing, "You stopped breathing while we were waiting for a doctor to see you. Your throat is bruised and had swelled cutting off your air supply. The swelling should go down by tomorrow and if it does they will take the tube out."

Grace's eyes showed a variety of emotions and Spencer could tell she really wanted to respond but couldn't. As tears of frustration slipped down her cheeks, Spencer brushed them away saying, "You're safe and the damage isn't lasting. What is it?" Grace had started making motions with her hands. "You want something to write with?" Grace nodded. Taking the pen and paper he found she wrote,

Thank you for being here with me.

Spencer smiled at Grace. She tried to smile but she couldn't quite pull it off with the breathing tube in taped in her mouth.

How long have you been here?

"All night. I volunteered to stay."

Why?

Glancing away from her, Spencer coughed saying, "I feel responsible for you being here. I wasn't there when you needed me. If I had gotten to you sooner, you wouldn't have been hurt." As he finished, he looked back at her to gauge her reaction. Grace was giving him a look that Spencer interpreted as, 'This is not your fault.'

"It is my fault. I should never have let him take you out of the restaurant without immediately coming after you."

Shaking her head Grace quickly scribbled another note.

Spencer, you're being silly. Nate did this to me, not you. If you hadn't been there and gotten to me when you did, who knows what would have happened. You said it yourself, I'm going to be ok.

Finishing her note she handed it to him and laid a hand on his. They sat in silence for several minutes before Grace indicated she needed the paper back.

I'm still groggy and really tired. I think I'm going to sleep some more.

Spencer read what she was writing and nodded saying, "That would probably be a good idea." She jotted another note to him.

You have to be tired from sitting up with me. You can lay down beside me while I rest the bed is plenty big.

Grace looked away from Spencer as he read what she wrote.

Clearing his throat, Spencer wasn't sure what to say. Grace waited a few minutes and when he didn't respond, she nudged him with her knee. Looking down at her he said, "What was that for?" The look she gave him said, _really? You can't be seriously asking me that question._ "Fine. It's because I haven't responded to your note." He glanced down at the note that she wrote in response.

We have a winner.

Laughing, he could see the humor in her eyes as she tried to smile. "Ok smarty pants. But if we get caught I'm blaming you."

Grace nodded and slid over so that he could lay down beside her. "Turn on your side slightly if you can." Doing as he told her, Grace felt Spencer carefully get into bed with her so as to not jostle her too badly. Impulsively, he slipped an arm around her waist and just as impulsively Grace placed a hand over Spencer's and squeezed it lightly.

"Good night Anna Grace." In response, Grace leaned back against Spencer and pulled his arm tighter around herself.

Holding Anna Grace as she drifted back to sleep, Spencer's thoughts were all jumbled. He knew what they were doing was wrong. Anna Grace was Hotch's little sister and she was vulnerable right now. But it felt so right to hold her close as she slept. Spencer was unsure what exactly that meant for himself, for Anna Grace, or for their friendship. As Grace settled back into the bed, the last thing she thought was how nice it was to feel Spencer's arm around her as she went to sleep.

The following morning Garcia came backing into Grace's room carrying an oversized bag and two coffees. She was chattering to Derek, who was behind her, as she entered the room and didn't initially notice the twosome sleeping in Grace's bed. When she turned, Garcia noted that the chair that Spencer had been in last night was empty. "Morgan, where's Reid?" Garcia asked confused. Through the semi-darkened room she saw him . . . more precisely, them. "Oh! OH! Turn around and wait outside Morgan," Garcia said, shoving Morgan out of the room.

Quietly walking to the bed, Penelope put her bag down in the chair and the coffees on the nightstand. "What was that for?" Morgan questioned coming back in the room. "Morgan!" Garcia hissed. "Garcia, what's wrong, where's Reid?" He already had his hand on his gun thinking something was wrong. Glancing around the room Morgan located Spencer's recumbent form in Grace's bed. Eyebrows shooting up Morgan looked at Garcia mouthing, "Wow!"

"Out," was all Garcia said, shooing him back towards the door. Morgan raised his hands in defense and went back outside. Turning back to the bed, Penelope gently touched Reid's shoulder, "Reid rise and shine. Reid, time to wake up." There was no reaction from him. Leaning down to whisper in his ear, Penelope said, "Spencer, Hotch is on his way up in the elevator and he knows you are sleeping with his sister."

"What?!" Spencer bolted upright. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to look at Garcia, who was trying not to laugh at the look of absolute terror on Reid's face. Seeing the look on Garcia's face and realizing she was messing with him, he angrily whispered, "Not funny Garcia."

"I'm sorry Reid. Truly, I am, but I tried waking you up gently and it didn't work. I didn't have long to get you awake before Morgan comes charging back in here." She explained.

"What do you mean 'back in here'? He's already been in here?" Spencer said swinging his legs off the bed and standing up, leaving Grace asleep on the bed.

"I tried to prevent him from coming in but, well, you know Morgan."

"I knew something like this would happen."

"What exactly did happen?" Garcia asked.

"Nothing happened Garcia, I'm not having this conversation with you. Even if something had happened, that would be between Anna Grace and me." Spencer was uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was taking.

"Cool it Reid, I'm not asking for details. It was more of a general question of how the evening went. I'm guessing that Grace woke up at some point, because I can't see you just climbing in bed with her."

Blushing furiously, Reid merely nodded in acknowledgment before saying, "She did. We talked. She offered to share the bed so that I could get some rest too. Here's the notes that Anna Grace wrote since she can't talk right now."

"I don't need to read them. Spencer, I know you would never force yourself on Grace, but you might want to get rid of those so that Hotch doesn't find out."

Spencer nodded, putting the paper in his pocket. "You might as well let Morgan in now because I don't want to go through answering questions about last night more times than I have too."

Opening the door Garcia motioned Morgan in. The three of them talked quietly by the door so as to not wake Grace. Spencer explained what had happened when Grace woke up during the night and how he had come to be in the hospital bed with her. While they were chatting, Grace began to stir. Shifting, she noticed that the warmth she had felt during the night was gone. Tuning over, Grace realized that she and Spencer were no longer alone in the room. The identical looks that Garcia and Morgan were giving her told her that she and Spencer had been caught. Groaning inwardly, she looked at Spencer. Flustered and uncomfortable didn't fully cover his posture and facial expression. Now that Grace was awake, the trio made their way over to her beside.

"Hey, little Hotch, how are you feeling this morning?" Derek asked her.

Shrugging and making sleepy motions with her hands, Grace looked to Spencerto translate what she was saying. Sitting on the bed next to her, Spencer was holding her hand and looking at Grace when he said, "Anna Grace says she's ok but still sleepy."

Morgan and Garcia exchanged glances that Spencer missed but Grace saw. She knew that look. As soon as they could, they were going to grill her as to what exactly had occurred during the night. They had not only caught them sleeping on her bed together, but had noted their ability to communicate without words.

As the morning, wore on the rest of the team dropped by at different times to see Grace and spend time with her. Spencer was never far from her side. He hovered around her translating her hand motions and facial expressions for the others. Aaron watched Grace and Spencer thinking that someday Reid might just end up being his brother-in-law. He could tell that Spencer cared much more for Grace than as a casual friend. He was incredibly protective of her and was doing everything he could to make her comfortable. Smiling slightly, Hotch informed the pair he was going to get some coffee before heading out the door to give them a little bit of privacy.

As the door shut behind Hotch, Spencer sat down at the head of the bed so Grace could lean back against him while no one else was in the room. He was talking quietly to Grace while she was scribbling on the note pad someone had brought to her. Reading the note over her shoulder, he started laughing before leaning down to whisper something in her ear in response. Emily and JJ had come back carrying lunch for everyone and witnessed the tender moment between the youngest members of the group. Glancing at each other they shrugged their shoulders before JJ said, "Hey Spence, Grace. We brought lunch. Where is everyone?"

Spencer blushed, knowing that JJ and Emily were curious as to why he and Anna Grace were sitting together on her hospital bed. "Hotch went to get some coffee and I'm not sure where Morgan and Garcia disappeared to. Oh, Gideon called. He said would stop by later."

"Well, they can get their food when they get back," Emily said. "I'm starving and not waiting on them." JJ pulled Spencer's food from the bag and placed it on the rolling bedside tray, moving it closer so he could stay where he was to eat. Both Grace and Spencer smiled their thanks to her.

Sometime during the day, a deck of cards was produced and Spencer proceeded to do a few of his magic tricks for Grace and the others. All things considered, Grace was in pretty good spirits. She couldn't really smile, but her eyes were bright and she seemed to be enjoying the tricks Spencer was doing. After a while, it was suggested that the team play cards together. Grace indicated that she would rather watch than play and so those who were playing set up the game on the small side table in her room. Spencer and Morgan took seats near Grace's bed and were talking. Before long the low hum of conversation amongst the group began to lull Grace to sleep. Spencer glanced over from his conversation with Morgan and realized that Grace was sleeping peacefully.

"She is so beautiful." SHocked he said that out loud, he stared Morgan down and said,"Not a word Morgan."

"It's ok kid. If you want to talk I'm here, but if you don't, well, that's ok too." Reid's comment confirmed Morgan's suspicions regarding the younger agent's feelings for Grace. He would love to tease him a bit more, but decided that after what had happened in the past twenty-four hours now was not a good time.

For a long while neither man said anything. Both were lost in their thoughts. Morgan knew he couldn't tell Spencer what he knew regarding Grace's feelings for the young genius. He wanted to help the two of them find their way to each other but he couldn't betray Grace's secret even in an effort to bring them together. Spencer was debating internally whether to seek advice from his friend. He felt adrift lately.

"I really didn't mean to say that out loud, but because I did I guess it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk with about the situation." Pausing, Spencer collected his thoughts before continuing, "When I'm around Anna Grace, my thoughts get all fuzzy. It's like I can't think straight. It confuses me and I'm not really sure what it means. I mean, I have other friends who are girls and I don't have this issue with them. There's just something about her, Morgan."

Morgan placed a hand sympathetically on Reid's shoulder saying, "I know I've been giving you a hard time about having a crush on Grace, but Spencer, I really do think you are developing feelings beyond friendship for her. Of course, only you know for sure, but if you do have those kinds of feelings for Grace, talk to her about it. That fuzzy confused feeling is fairly normal when you like someone as more than a friend. All joking and teasing aside, I'm here for you, anytime. Grace is a great gal and you guys seem to get along very well. And she brings you out of your shell."

Spencer nodded once at what Morgan said without responding. He sat for a long while just watching Grace sleep, thinking about what Morgan had said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: With this chapter I am half-way through with uploading this story. I hope you are all enjoying it. Thank you to all of those who have read it so far and for the reviews and messages I've received. I was just hoping when I started writing this last August to have a 10-20 page story. I guess I had more to say than I thought ;).**

 **Chapter VIII**

Grace returned to work a few days after she ending her relationship with Nate. The doctor had ordered Grace not to talk for the first several days after her release in order to give her throat more time to heal. As she entered the office with Aaron, she was greeted by the rest of the team.

Smiling, Grace hugged each of the team in turn and started to say thank you but, was stopped short by Spencer, "Anna Grace . . ." She glanced at him sheepishly.

"Don't even try it. You know what the doctor said. You have to let your throat heal."

Shrugging she nodded and gestured for him to tell everyone what she was trying to say. "I believe what Miss Hotchner, ow, what was that for? No, don't talk. Anna Grace is trying to say thank you for all of your concern and good wishes. There, will that do?" Spencer finished, looking at her and moving back out of reach as she playfully swatted at him again. Morgan and Garcia gave each other a look that said, 'If these two get any cuter.'

Hotch was, as usual, stoically watching the proceedings. He could tell that Spencer and Grace's friendship had grown deeper over her stay in the hospital. He had refused to leave her so long as she was required to stay and had accompanied her back to the house the day she was released. Aaron also suspected that there were several times he had walked in on Spencer quickly standing up the bed beside Grace. The last few days Spencer had been at the house by the time Hotch had arrived home from the office as well. Hotch knew Spencer felt responsible for what had occurred, but it didn't completely explain his insistence on staying with her. Feeling the intense gaze of his Unit Chief on him, Spencer moved away to fix a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for Anna Grace.

Spencer had considered what Morgan said Sunday night in Anna Grace's hospital room about his feelings for her, but he was unsure about what action he would take. He knew he cared a great deal for her, but he didn't know how she felt. He didn't want to say anything yet in case she didn't feel the same. It was also way too soon after she had ended her relationship with Nathanial to even entertain the idea of approaching Anna Grace about his feelings. Though Spencer was fairly certain that his feelings went beyond friendship, the idea of telling Anna Grace that and being rejected and making things awkward between them worried him. Reid wasn't willing to lose Anna Grace as a friend in taking the chance at something more.

Coming back into the bullpen Spencer watched the others talking to Anna Grace. He couldn't help but smile at her animated hand and facial gestures in response,. Anna Grace glanced over at him as if she had sensed his eyes on her and smiled. Spencer moved the short distance across the bullpen from the break room and handed her a cup of tea. "Hot tea, with a little lemon and honey, for your throat."

Grace took the cup, nodding and smiling her thanks. Smiling down at her, Spencer lightly touched the small of her back as he stood beside her talking to the group. His touch caused Grace to unconsciously move closer to him. Hotch, Garcia, and Morgan noticed the subtle actions of the two. Morgan glanced at Garcia and noted that she was struggling not to smile. He started to grin at her in answer to her quirked eyebrow, but stopped when he noticed Hotch watching the proceedings. Morgan was unsure whether their Unit Chief was upset or not. Even after five years of knowing Hotch, Morgan still had a hard time reading his facial expressions. JJ saved Morgan from having to determine if Hotch was pleased with the developments between Reid and Grace.

"I hate to break up the fun, but we do have a case that Washington, D.C. P.D. sent over that I need to brief everyone on," JJ said holding up the brown file folders as evidence.

As everyone moved toward the conference room Spencer leaned down and quietly spoke to Anna Grace. "Are you sure you're up for being here today?"

Smiling at his concern, Grace reached up and lightly touched his shoulder and nodded.

"Well, just don't overdo it. If you feel tired or short of breath, you let me know and I'll take you home."

Grace raised one eyebrow at Spencer in a question he fully understood. "I drove today, just in case you needed me to take you home. I wasn't sure if you would feel up to being here all day. You've indicated that you still tire easily and get short of breath. I just want what is best for you."

Grace watched Spencer as he spoke; she noticed he wasn't looking directly at her the whole time. She knew he was self-conscious about telling her he was concerned. She also knew he felt responsible for what had happened. Touching his arm again she shook her head at him before smiling.

"I know it's not my fault Anna Grace, but I still feel partially responsible." Pausing, he watched Anna Grace. Her throat was a mottled patchwork of color from the bruise Nate had left across it. He was surprised she hadn't tried to hide it with a scarf or something similar. Knowing they had come close to losing her Saturday night, he decided he would at least tell her why he felt so strongly about taking care of her, if not about his actual feelings, "Grace, I . . ."

At that moment Prentiss poked her head out of the conference room interrupting whatever Spencer was about to say, "Hey Reid, Grace. Are you coming?"

Turning, Spencer responded for them both saying, "We'll be right in." Turning back, he realized Grace was waiting expectantly for him to finish his interrupted statement. He gently brushed her hair behind her ear, drawing his fingers lightly down her check saying, "We'll talk later." Spencer noted that Grace's eyes fluttered closed in reaction to his touch. When she opened her sea blue eyes, there was something in them that Spencer couldn't quite read.

Nodding, Grace headed for the conference room, followed by Spencer. Grace's heart was racing from the simple action of Spencer's touch. Obviously he had touched her before, but there was something more to it this time, something she couldn't put her finger on.

"Nice of you two to join us," quipped Morgan as they entered the conference room, earning him a glare from Spencer and a stern look from Hotch. Reaching the only empty chairs at the table, Spencer pulled one out for Grace before taking the second one for himself. Once they were settled at the table Hotch indicated that J.J. should begin.

"Wheels up in 15," Hotch said indicating the end of the meeting. Standing, everyone moved off to gather the necessary items before heading North to D.C. As Grace started out the door Hotch stopped her saying, "Grace, I know I told you before that when we had a local case you could work with us from the police station, but in light of what happened over the weekend, I think it's best you stay here." As he spoke Aaron watched his sister. He could tell she was disappointed, but that she understood why he made the decision he did. Over her head, he saw Reid visibly relax. So, he had known about Hotch's promise to let Grace go out in the field with them at some point and been concerned about her being out in the field so soon after her attack as well. Not that it mattered, but Aaron was pleased that Reid agreed with him.

Nodding her understanding, a disappointed Grace left the room and headed down to her desk. Spencer moved to follow her. "Reid, a moment please."

"Yes, sir."

"I take it from your reaction that Grace had told you about my agreement with her to allow her in the field when we had a case close to home?" When Spencer, nodded Hotch continued, "Not that I need your ok or agreement with my decision to leave Grace here, still I appreciate that had it come to a fight with her over going, that you would have backed me up. I know she would have listened to you, if not to me."

"You're welcome sir. I just want what is best for Anna Grace. I know she thinks she's fine, but it's not even been a week and her throat isn't completely healed. At least here she can go in your office and lay down if she feels tired."

Smiling at Spencer's obvious concern for his sister Hotch commented, "You might want to go talk to her before we leave and make sure she's ok."

Spencer headed out the door and directly to Grace's desk. Hotch watched through the conference room window as Reid reached his sister and touched her shoulder to get her attention. When Grace looked up at Reid, Aaron could tell she'd been crying. Motioning for her to follow him, Spencer picked up his messenger bag before he and Grace left the bullpen headed for the elevators.

Reaching the lobby, Spencer led Grace out into the court yard to the shaded bench they had sat on a few weeks earlier before trying to talk to her. Setting his bag down, Spencer turned to Grace, "Are you ok Anna Grace?"

Grace nodded and sniffled at the same time. Spencer knew she was more upset than she appeared about being left behind on this particular case. "Anna Grace, you know Hotch is right about this. You aren't at your full strength yet. You need time to fully heal." Watching the expressions on her face told Spencer that she was surprised that he agreed with her brother. "You didn't think I'd support Hotch's decision, did you?"

Grace shook her head in response and gestured back and forth between them. "Ah, you thought I'd support your desire to go. Under normal circumstances I would, but you've barely been home from the hospital for two days Anna Grace. I know you're disappointed, but I think you need to stay here." Spencer saw the hurt in her eyes as his phone buzzed with an incoming text message. Reading it quickly, he realized he needed to go. Looking at Grace, Spencer knew she wasn't happy with him, but it didn't change the fact that Grace had no business in the field with them at that point. "I've got to go. The rest of the team is waiting for me. I'll text you later to check on you, ok?"

Grace nodded as Spencer stood, but she made no move to get up. Touching her shoulder he said, "Are you coming? You should probably head back upstairs." Shaking her head, Grace indicated she was going to stay in outside for a few minutes to compose herself before going in. Spencer nodded and told her he would text Garcia to let her know Grace was ok and would be back up in a few. Smiling, Grace waved goodbye as Spencer headed into the building to meet the others.

Spencer turned back after entering the building to see if Anna Grace was ok and realized she was crying again. Unsure what to do, he hesitated at the door just long enough that Morgan joined him. "Let her be Kid. This is something you can't fix. Let Garcia know where she is and what's happening, and she'll take care of Grace.

"I know I can't fix it Morgan, but I feel like I should at least be there for her."

"No, right now she needs a girlfriend. She's upset she can't go with us isn't she?" When Spencer nodded once in response Morgan continued, "She's upset not only about not being able to go, but also by the fact that you backed Hotch up on this. Right now you are the last person she wants to talk to." Morgan knew that did not ease Spencer's mind because he looked more concerned than before. "Don't misunderstand me, Grace isn't mad at you, she's just upset. She'll be fine by the time we get back. Trust me on this." Morgan could tell that Spencer was doubtful, but ultimately he acquiesced to Morgan's better understanding of women. "Now, come on Pretty boy, we've got a case to work on." Reluctantly, Spencer turned his back and followed Morgan out to the waiting SUV.

Garcia became concerned when thirty minutes had passed and Grace had not reappeared in the bullpen. She knew the team would be reaching D.C. soon and would need her to be at the computer to help as soon as they reached their destination, but she needed to find Grace before that. On the first floor Garcia quickly made her way out into the court yard to where Reid had said Grace was sitting. Locating her wasn't difficult; Grace appeared to have not moved since Reid had left her. "Grace, honey, you ok?"

Grace looked up at the sound of Garcia's voice and nodded. Sitting down next to her, Garcia ask her, "Why don't you come back in now?" When Grace didn't respond Garcia put an arm around her shoulder and told her "Reid's already called twice and texted me to check on you because you didn't answer his text message. He's really worried about you sweetie."

Grace nodded and indicated that she didn't have her phone with her. Garcia smiled and nodded her understanding. "Ah, no wonder you didn't respond. Hang on, let me tell him so he'll stop freaking out." Grabbing her phone Garcia quickly typed a message to Reid letting him know that Grace was fine and why she hadn't responded to him. She received a quick note of thanks and a brief note to let her know they were to D.C.

"Come on, we need to head back in. The team needs me at the computer." Grace nodded and stood up to follow Garcia into the building. Reaching their floor, the girls each went to their separate tasks. Grace didn't see Garcia much during the day as the team's current case kept her busy, but around lunch time Grace brought food to Garcia so she could keep working without having to stop. She happened into the room about the time Garcia was speaking with Spencer regarding the case via the webcam. Garcia hadn't noticed her enter the room, but Spencer had seen Grace and stopped Garcia from shutting the connection down.

"Hang on Garcia. Anna Grace?"

Spencer's voice saying her name stopped her. Turning she moved closer to the computer screens so he could see her more clearly. Garcia stood up so that Grace could sit down in front of the camera.

"I'll be right back." Smiling, she headed for the door and shut it behind her as she left.

"Are you doing ok?"

She smiled nodded in response to Spencer's question.

"Just don't try to overdo it. Have you taken a break and layed down at all?" Grace indicated she hadn't because she wasn't tired. "Please take a short nap over lunch for me." Grace pulled a face causing Spencer to chuckle at her unwillingness to sleep. "I know you don't want to, but it would be good if you did. Please. It would make me feel better knowing you are resting." She still wasn't willing to commit to taking a nap because she'd been having issues with nightmares the last several days. "Grace, listen, you don't have to sleep. Just rest, it'll be ok. I know you're worried about the nightmares. When you lay down, call me and I'll talk to you and maybe that will keep the nightmares from happening if you do fall asleep ok?" Finally nodding her agreement Grace noticed that the tension in Spencer's face and shoulders relaxed a little.

Grace heard her brother say something to Spencer causing him to look away from the camera. He nodded before turning back to her saying, "I've got to go Anna Grace. We're delivering the profile. Give me 15 minutes and I can talk to you for a little bit while you rest."

Grace smiled and waved goodbye before Spencer cut the connection. Turning in the chair, she stood and headed out of Garcia's office for her brother's office.

Hotch had noted that Reid seemed tense when he had come in to get him to deliver the profile. As they walked down the hall to the main room in the police precinct he asked, "Reid, is everything ok?"

"Yes. I'm just concerned Anna Grace is pushing herself to hard today."

"You were talking with her on the computer just now? Was something wrong?"

"No, there was nothing specific wrong. I was trying to convince her to at least rest during her lunch hour. Just me being overly concerned."

"Did my sister agree to rest?"

"She did, at the end, finally agree. I'm going to call her after we deliver the profile and talk to her for a while to hopefully help keep her from having the nightmares she's been having."

"Grace is having nightmares?" Hotch had stopped walking as he spoke.

Spencer glanced at his unit chief and said, "She hadn't told you about them?"

"No. Grace hasn't said anything to Haley or to me about it. Lately she's had someone else she prefers to confide in." Hotch started walking again and Spencer followed suit.

Spencer blushed at Hotch's rather obvious hint about he and Anna Grace's growing friendship. Struggling to decide how to respond, Hotch relieved him of the need by saying, "Reid, its fine that she's confiding in you. You both need friends your own age to talk to. It's good that you and Grace have formed such a close _friendship_."

Spencer noted the slight emphasis Hotch put on the word friendship. He wondered if Hotch was questioning the extent of his and Anna Grace's friendship again in a subtle way. Nodding, Spencer let the conversation drop as they entered the precinct's bullpen area.

Grace shut the door and the blinds in her brother's office before settling on the couch. She had just picked up the phone to dial Spencer's number when the phone rang. Answering, she heard Spencer say, "We finished earlier than I thought we would. I know you can't answer me, but press a button on the phone if you are in Hotch's office." Pressing a button, Anna Grace waited for Spencer to say something further.

"Just get comfortable and close your eyes and I'll read to you for a while. I hope you enjoy the book I have with me. I thought this might be easier than trying to think of things to tell you for 30 minutes."

As Grace lay down, she listened as Spencer began reading from _Light in August_ by William Faulkner. He had such a nice soothing voice that even though she had no intention of falling asleep she did.

After reading for about 15 minutes, Spencer said Anna Grace's name. When he didn't receive a response he realized she had fallen asleep. Laying his phone over to the side he thought it best to leave the line open in case she did have a problem so that he would, hopefully, be able to sooth her.

Spencer lost track of time as he worked on the geographic profile for their case. Looking up he realized that forty five minutes had passed and that Anna Grace was still asleep. Picking up the phone Spencer tried to wake Anna Grace by calling her name, but when he received no response he hung up and dialed Garcia "Hey, Junior G-man I thought you were supposed to be talking to Grace."

"I read to Anna Grace until she fell asleep Garcia, but I can't get her to wake up and she'll kill me if I let her sleep too long. Can you go in and wake her please?"

"Sure thing. I'll do it right now."

"Garcia?"

"What is it Reid?"

"Make sure Anna Grace doesn't over-tax herself. I hadn't planned on not being there to watch out for her today. Can you do that for me please"

"Aww, sweetie. She'll be fine. But, yes, I will make sure she takes it easy today."

Garcia smiled as she audibly heard Spencer sigh in relief. "You're really worried about Grace, aren't you? Spencer, you know what happened isn't your fault, right?"

"Yes, I am, and how is it not my fault? I should have gone after them as soon as he left the building with her." Spencer's voice sounded strained, but Garcia didn't comment on it. Rather, she just said, "Spencer I'm pretty sure Grace, in her own way has let you know it's not your fault. She doesn't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"I'll try Garcia. Listen, I've got to go, we're headed out. Let Anna Grace know we should be home later tonight."

"I will. Be careful."

Hanging up, Garcia headed down the hall to Hotch's office to wake Anna Grace.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Updated 6/22/16 with minor edits. Chapter IX

The summer was speeding by faster than either Spencer or Grace wanted it to. By mid-July Grace had been working with the BAU team for nearly two and one-half months and almost a month had gone by since Grace had broken up with Nate. Almost all of their free time had been spent together since the night her relationship had ended. Spencer found himself looking forward to coming home from cases than he ever had in the past. Before Anna Grace, he had spent most of his free time alone, but now nearly all of it was spent with her. When the team was on the road, Spencer and Grace talked on the phone almost every day. Spencer was still unsure exactly the full extent of his feelings for Anna Grace, but he knew he enjoyed spending time with her whenever possible, regardless of the ramifications those feelings might eventually have on their friendship. He was also still slightly in awe of the fact that they were friends.

People outside the team assumed from watching Grace and Spencer together in the office that they were a couple. Their feelings for each other seemed apparent to everyone else, but not to them. Agent Anderson had even commented to Morgan one day that Spencer was brave to be dating the boss's kid sister. Morgan had laughed and set the record straight–the pair were just really good friends, nothing more. The look on Anderson's face told him that he didn't really believe what Morgan was telling him. A couple of the younger agents and office staff had asked Grace out on dates, but Morgan knew from Garcia that she had politely turned each of them down. He wasn't sure if Reid knew that Grace was declining dates or whether it would have mattered. Reid had never brought the subject of his feelings for Grace up again after their brief talk at the hospital, and Morgan assumed that he also hadn't talked to Grace because she hadn't said anything to Garcia about the subject.

On a rare weekend when the team was in town Grace, Garcia, Spencer, and Morgan had decided to spend their Saturday together shopping in Georgetown, followed by dinner and a late movie. There was a theater in Georgetown that had been showing classic Hitchcock movies all summer. Grace and Spencer had already seen a few of the movies together after discovering that they both enjoyed the master of suspense.

During the day, the group shopped several of the shops in the area around Grace's apartment. Periodically, Spencer or Morgan would run several of the girls' purchases back to the apartment to keep from having to carry around a ton of little packages. On one such trip, Spencer thought he spotted Anna Grace's ex-boyfriend across the street from her apartment; but a truck passed in front of him and by the time it moved, Spencer couldn't locate Nate.

Rejoining the group, Spencer quietly told Morgan who he'd seen near Anna Grace's apartment. Morgan listened and they decided that unless they saw him again, they wouldn't say anything to the girls. Neither of them wanted to worry them unnecessarily. Grace's throat had healed completely and Spencer knew she'd stopped have the recurring nightmares. The last thing he wanted was for those to start back up again.

There was a new thrift store specializing in fifties and sixties clothing near by. Grace wanted to check it out, but Garcia needed a caffeine fix, so the group agreed to meet back up at the restaurant. Spencer stayed with Grace while Morgan went with Garcia.

Linking arms with Spencer, Grace chatted happily as she lead the way to the shop she was interested in. Spencer was only half listening as he was vigilantly watching for any sign of Grace's crazy ex-boyfriend. Belatedly, he realized Grace had asked him a question and was looking up at him expectantly for an answer. Sputtering, he finally admitted he hadn't heard her question.

"I asked you what it is you are watching for? Or am I just that boring today?"

Spencer stopped walking and turned to face Grace before responding. "I saw Nathanial outside your apartment earlier. I think he may be following us." He saw that Anna Grace was both worried and scared by his revelation.

"Does Morgan know?"

"Yeah, I told him. We thought it was better not to worry you and Garcia. I know you just stopped having the nightmares and, well, I was concerned that they would start up again if you thought he was stalking you."

Grace didn't know what to say. It was sweet that Spencer was concerned about her having the nightmares start back up, but if Nate was stalking her she needed to know so she could be watchful. Spencer wasn't always going to be there to take care of her.

"Were you planning on telling me later?"

"No."

"Spencer, while I appreciate your concern, this is something I need to know. I mean, if he is stalking me, I need to learn to watch for him because, unfortunately, even if I want you to be, you can't be with me all the time."

Spencer caught Anna Grace's slip in telling him that she wanted him with her all the time. Smiling at her he said, "Ok, so maybe I was wrong in not planning on telling you. It doesn't change the fact that for today you could have done without knowing because I am here with you. You enjoy the shopping and I'll be the vigilant one for now."

"Alright. The shop is just up ahead."

Continuing their stroll up the street, neither Grace nor Spencer had noticed their shadow slowly getting up from one of the tables at a nearby café and continuing to follow them down the street.

Entering the shop, Grace began perusing the racks of dresses. Watching her as she inspected the various garments was like watching a child in a candy store. It was interesting to Spencer how a rack full of dresses could make Anna Grace so happy. Amused at her obvious enjoyment of the shop he turned towards the front windows to keep an eye out for Nathanial.

Grace chose several dresses that piqued her interest and headed towards the back of the store to the dressing rooms to try them on. Not paying attention, she assumed Spencer followed her to the fitting rooms, so when she had trouble getting the zipper on the first dress up, she slid the curtain back asking for his help.

"Spencer, could you finish zipping this for me? I can't quite get it." As she spoke, Grace moved her hair out of the way revealing the undone back of the dress. Grace was looking down as the she felt the zipper slide closed and a pair of hands settle on her shoulders.

"Mmmmm. . . don't you look good enough to eat."

Grace froze. Looking up into the mirror she realized that it wasn't Spencer standing behind her.

"Oh, now Grace, you don't look pleased to see me. That hurts."

Without responding, Grace quickly tried to move around Nathanial and slip out of the dressing room, all while continuing to keep eye contact with him in the mirror. One of Nate's hands slid swiftly from Grace's shoulder to her neck stopping her attempt to leave. His other arm slipped around her waist dragging her back against him. Terror was evident in Grace's eyes and Nate smiled smugly at the sight. Grace could tell her terror not only pleased him, but excited him as well. "I wouldn't try to leave again Grace. I'd hate to leave another horrible bruise on that pretty little neck of yours. Oh, and don't try screaming for your little watch dog or you will regret it." He gently squeezed her neck as a hint of what would happen if she tried to shout for help.

"Please, just leave me alone. I told you, I don't want to see you anymore."

Leaning down, he kissed the side of her exposed neck causing Grace to shiver involuntarily, "Ah, but darling, I told you I wasn't finished with you yet. Now change back into your street clothes, we're leaving." Nate shoved Grace against the dressing room wall and had started unzipping the dress she was wearing when Garcia appeared. Taking one look at the situation, she turned and headed back for the front of the store where Spencer and Morgan were watching out the windows for the very person she had just seen.

"Morgan! Reid! Nate, he's here, in the store!"

"Slow down, baby girl. Breath. He can't be in the store we've been watching the door the whole time."

"I don't know how he got in, but he's with Grace in the dressing room."

Spencer didn't wait for them to finish arguing over how the creep managed to get in undetected. He ran directly to the changing area.

Grace slowly reached down and picked up her capri pants from the chair in the dressing room. She was in no hurry to change clothes. Taking hold of her waist through the open back of the dress he leaned down whispering angrily, "Hurry up Grace. Delaying will only make me angry." Grace glanced into the mirror and saw Spencer gazing back at her. Nate's free hand returned to her neck squeezing lightly. "Oh, how nice, the watch dog has joined the party." Before he finished his snide comment, Morgan and Garcia appeared as well. Nate's grip on Grace's waist tightened causing her to whimper.

"Spencer." Grace's voice was faint and filled with fear when she spoke his name. Her eyes were focused on his face pleading for help.

"Back off or I will hurt her." To emphasize his threat, he tightened his grip on Grace's throat. To her horror, Grace saw Spencer back up a few steps. "Good boy, Fido. Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks."

When he backed up, Spencer knew from the increased look of fear in her eyes that Anna Grace was confused about what he was doing. "Listen Nathanial, no one wants any trouble. Just let Anna Grace go and you can walk right out the front door without any of us stopping you. But you aren't leaving here with her."

"Come on, man. Just let her go." Morgan said.

Eyeing the two men standing in front of the dressing room cubicle, Nate leaned down, whispering nastily in Grace's ear that he would be back for her before shoving her at Spencer and running for the back door. Catching Anna Grace as she fell forward, Spencer's hands brushed against the bare skin of her back causing Anna Grace to jump. "Are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Shaking her head, Grace raised her head to look at Spencer as he was looking down at her. "But, you jumped."

Blushing, Grace lowered her eyes before shyly responding, "You have very cold hands." She hoped he would understand, but the look on his face when she glanced up told her he was confused and didn't understand what she was saying. "Spencer, I wasn't expecting your hands on my bare back or for them to be so cold." Slowly understanding dawned. The dress Anna Grace was wearing was unzipped and when he'd stopped her from falling he instinctively put his arms around her bringing his hands in contact with the smooth bare skin of Anna Grace's back.

"Oh, um. Sorry." Starting to release her, Anna Grace stopped him by huddling closer to him. "It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for. But, I should get dressed."

Releasing her, Spencer nodded, allowing Anna Grace to close the curtain and change her clothes.

Following dinner at Grace's favorite Georgetown restaurant, St Elmo's Bar and Grill, the group headed the few short blocks over to the Landmark Cinema for this week's movie, _To Catch a Thief_.

After the movie, the girls walked on ahead of Spencer and Derek to the late night diner a couple of blocks down for desert and a cup of coffee. As they passed the corner of the alley next to the theater Grace felt herself yanked backwards off her feet. Landing with a hard thump she looked up to see Nathanial standing over her.

"Go away Nate! I told you earlier I don't want anything to do with you."

"Sorry love, I can't do that. You see I'm not done with you yet."

Grace attempted to scramble backwards to get away from him, but she wasn't quick enough and he caught hold of her hair.

At that moment, Garcia ran at Nate, attempting to knock him off balance in order to get him to release Grace. Nate realized what was about to happen and as Garcia reached him he swung at her. The punch landed hard on the side of Garcia's head knocking her to the ground. Grace attempted to crawl to Garcia, but was stopped by Nate yanking back on her hair.

"Oh, I don't think so, Grace. Your friend should have stayed out of this. Now, let's go." Yanking hard on her hair, Nate got Grace to her feet and forced her down the alley. When they reached the other end of the alley Grace couldn't see Morgan or Spencer in the alley yet. Garcia hadn't moved and Grace was frightened for her. Dragging Grace along, Nate reached another alley four blocks down and slammed Grace hard against the brick wall. The bricks were rough against her face and body as Nate pressed her against the wall with the full weight of his body. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand he began groping her body with the other. Grace squirmed and tried to buck him off of her, but Nate just laughed and pressed harder against her.

Grace could smell the alcohol on Nate's hot breath as he spoke directly into her ear. "Now, now love. We can do this one of two ways. You can go willingly to the car and I'll take you somewhere much nicer for this, or you can refuse and fight back and I'll take you right here and now like a common cheap. . . ."

Nate never finished his sentence. Spencer tackled him to the ground and punched him hard. Grace was so stunned, she couldn't initially move. Before she was completely aware of what was happening, Spencer had cuffed Nate, called Morgan to let him know their location, and was moving back towards her.

Grimacing and shaking his hand, Spencer reached where Grace was leaning against the wall, gently touched her, and said, "We need to get those cuts cleaned out. Are you ok?" Slightly dazed, Grace simply nodded in response.

Pulling Grace tight against himself, he held her not able to say anything more. He knew if he tried Grace would hear more in his voice than he wanted her to. When he and Morgan had found Garcia in the alley with Grace nowhere to be seen, they knew who had her. Spencer had been worried they wouldn't find her in time to stop Nathanial from hurting her. Then, to find Grace with that brute running his hand all over her, made him sick. Nathanial's intentions had been all to clear.

"Is Garcia ok?"

Spencer looked at Grace's upturned face, "She'll be fine. She likely has a mild concussion, but she'll be ok. Morgan got her in the car and they should be here in just a few minutes. I'm going to call the Quantico PD and get them to come pick this scum bag up again."

"Anna Grace, please, just go to the car and let me handle this." Spencer hadn't meant to speak so sharply to her and he regretted doing so, because he knew instantly that he had angered her.

"Fine, Dr. Reid! I'll go sit in the car like some child who can't be trusted to speak for herself."

Groaning as Anna Grace stalked away to sit in the back of Morgan's car, Spencer was struck by how much more she resembled Hotch when angry. He'd never seen her angry before and he was fairly certain he wasn't going to enjoy the car ride back to Quantico. Turning back to the police officer and Morgan after he was certain that she was safely in the car with Garcia, Spencer gave his full attention to the ongoing discussion.

Once their business with the officers was complete, Morgan and Reid joined the girls in the car. Garcia, who was abnormally quiet due to her splitting headache, glanced at them when they entered the vehicle and then back at Grace who was resolutely not looking in their direction. Morgan raised one eyebrow in response, but didn't say anything. Spencer sighed and put his seatbelt on before tackling the task of trying to talk Anna Grace down. He waited until the car was in motion to be sure she wouldn't try to get out and walk back to her apartment.

Spencer reached across the back seat and touched her shoulder, "Anna Grace?"

Grace angrily shrugged her shoulder to dislodge his hand. "Leave me alone Dr. Reid."

Aggravated and frustrated by her behavior, Spencer snapped at her, "Anna Grace stop being so childish and talk to me." He regretted his choice of words as Grace turned angrily, "Childish! If I'm acting childish it's because YOU are treating me like a child. I was perfectly capable of answering the questions the officer was asking, but you sent me to sit in the car like I was a six year old."

"Little Hotch, can . . ."

Grace exploded in the back seat, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Fine. Grace, stop screaming. If you want to scream at Reid, fine. **B** ut at least wait until Garcia and I aren't trapped in a car with you two. I know I'd appreciate it and I'm sure my Baby Girl would since she already has a splitting headache."

Grace looked mildly ashamed she hadn't thought about Garcia's headache. She reached a hand forward, placing it on Garcia's shoulder, "Sorry Penelope." Reaching up, Garcia squeezed her hand but didn't say anything. Turning to look at Spencer Grace continued, "We'll finish this discussion later." Turning her back on him, she said nothing further until they reached Garcia's apartment in Quantico.

Morgan exited the car and quickly went to help Garcia out and up the walkway to the apartment building. When Grace attempted to exit the car Morgan flipped the child safety lock and shut the door looking at her sternly, "No, you two need to settle this out here, not in the apartment."

Grace glared at Morgan through the window and set back in her seat attempting to ignore the fact Spencer had slid the short distance across the back seat and was sitting directly beside her. He was wise enough not to touch her or speak to her as Grace continued to stare out the window ignoring him.

When nearly an hour had passed, Spencer finally reached out and brushed Grace's hair out of her face. When she didn't move away, he tried talking to her. "Listen Anna Grace, I . . . why are you crying?"

"Don't. I just want to go to bed. I don't want to talk about this right now."

Confused he simply nodded and slid back across the seat exiting the car, he walked around to Grace's door and helped her out of the car. Grace walked away from Spencer as he was shutting the door; when he turned, she was already entering the building. Sighing and running his hand through his hair he followed after her, unsure what to do or say. By the time Spencer made it into Garcia's apartment, Grace had already disappeared into Garcia's bedroom and shut the door.

After shutting the apartment door, he sat down on the couch and glanced in Morgan's direction. "Morgan, what do I do? She's acting like a petulant child. I was just trying to protect her."

"There's nothing you can do, kid. You didn't really do anything wrong, but Grace is angry that you didn't allow her to speak for herself. She'll simmer down and then you two can talk."

Spencer nodded skeptically, but dropped the subject

Morgan and Spencer had each gone to sleep on one of the two couches in the living room shortly after they had arrived back at the apartment. Garcia had given them pillows and blankets to make them more comfortable. Neither was willing to leave the girls alone after what happened in Georgetown.

Several hours later, Morgan woke to the squeak of a door opening. Glancing over he saw Grace coming out of Garcia's bedroom dressed in her pj's. He watched as she quietly padded over to the couch where Spencer was sprawled sleeping. Kneeling down, Grace watched him for a few moments before reaching out a tentative hand and touching his shoulder and whispering his name. On her second attempt to wake him, Spencer rolled over blinking at her. "What is it Grace, is something wrong?"

"Spencer, I . . . I can't sleep. I keep seeing his face when I close my eyes." Grace wasn't looking directly at Spencer because she knew she'd overreacted earlier. Spencer noticed Morgan was awake behind Anna Grace and watching them. He silently slid back until he was resting against the back of the couch and motioned for Grace to join him on the couch. Morgan just smiled at Spencer as Grace moved from the floor in front of the couch to lay down on the couch with Spencer. Wrapping his arm around her he quietly said, "You're ok now. He can't hurt you and I'm going to do everything I can to prevent him hurting you ever again. And I'm sorry about earlier."

"No, you don't owe me an apology. I owe you one. I shouldn't have gotten angry. You were just trying to protect me and I know that. Thank you Spencer for everything. I. . . "

"Anna Grace, we can talk in the morning. Just sleep now. You're safe and I'm here with you."

Grace moved closer to Spencer, laid her head on his shoulder, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Holding her close Spencer glanced back at Morgan smiling slightly, before shutting his eyes and going back to sleep.

The next morning the door to Garcia's room banged open waking both Spencer and Morgan. "Grace is gone. She was there when I went to sleep and now. . . "

"Baby girl slow down. It's ok. Grace is fine."

"Morgan how can you say that? How did he get in and take her without waking any of us?"

Morgan had stood and moved across the room to Garcia to try and get her to calm down. "Penelope, stop. Look right there. Grace is fine. She's been out here with Spencer most of the night."

Finally stopping her pacing long enough to look where Morgan was indicating, Garcia saw Grace curled up asleep against Spencer who was watching Garcia with a small smile on his face.

"As you can see Garcia, Anna Grace is perfectly fine. She was having trouble sleeping and moved out here with me late in the night."

"Thank goodness! When I woke and she wasn't there I panicked. I know I did, but that creep is probably capable of doing all kinds of creepy things."

Putting an arm around Garcia, Morgan smiled at her saying, "Slow down there Momma. Everything's fine. We won't let him get to Grace again."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-I realized when I looked back at this chapter after uploading it that it was the unedited version that was uploaded. Sorry folks! Enjoy!

Chapter X

In mid-August, the girls of the BAU decided the team should do a night out since they were between cases. Grace had heard that a bar near the office was going to be doing a 1980's themed karaoke night. Hotch and Gideon begged off for the evening, but the rest of the group, including Spencer, were going out. He preferred their quieter outings, but went to make Grace happy.

Grace was the first one of the group to get up and sing. She had chosen Holding Out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler. She was hoping her song selections over the course of the evening might get the point across to Spencer. She'd been bolder in her interactions with him lately, but had stopped short of actually kissing him or saying exactly what was on her mind.

Grace sang with everything that was in her. She had a rich vibrant alto voice. During the first part of her performance no one said anything. Most of the group was so stunned by her ability to sing that they were silent. As the group watched, Morgan leaned over to Spencer asking, "Did you know that your girl could sing like that?"

Slightly dazed, Spencer shook his head in response before commenting, "No, not really. I mean, I knew she could sing. She sings in the car sometimes, but nothing like this. I never realized she had such a powerful voice or she could sing with such feeling. And Morgan, Anna Grace is not my girl. We're just friends."

"Pretty boy, for an excellent profiler, you suck at realizing when a girl is interested in you. You never talked to her about our conversation at the hospital did you?" Morgan knew from the look on Reid's face the answer was no. "Have you ever really thought about how she interacts with you or the ways she's different towards you than she is with, say, me?" Spencer looked at Morgan thoughtfully for a moment, but turned back to watch Grace singing.

Grace had noticed Morgan and Spencer's tete-a-tete. She hadn't missed the look Spencer had given Morgan before turning back to look at her. She smiled directly at him. Seeing Grace looking at him, he smiled faintly back at her. He felt as though she was singing directly to him. The words of the song didn't really fit him in his opinion, he wasn't exactly a hero or a superman, but at the same time Grace had teasingly called him her hero on several occasions after the near misses with ex-boyfriend over the summer.

As Grace finished her song and attempted to make her way back to the table several different young men stopped her and tried to entice her to join them for a drink or a dance. Grace was polite and thanked each of them for their compliments, but refused each invitation. After the fourth guy stopped her, Spencer stood up from his seat and went to Grace's side. Reaching Grace, Spencer placed an arm lightly around her waist deterring any further questions from the men around her, though his actions earned him a few glares and questions. Grace smiled up at him as he lead her back to the table. "Thanks Spencer. I didn't expect to be so popular after singing one silly song."

Spencer glanced down at Grace's upturned face, "Well, when you sing like you just did and are beautiful too, it's not surprising you had a line of guys trying to be the hero you were just singing about." Grace blushed and look away from his intense gaze before responding, "There's only one person I want to be that hero though."

Clearing his throat nervously, Spencer was glad they had reached the table where everyone else was waiting to congratulate Grace on her singing, relieving him of the need to respond. Sitting down, Spencer watched as the other girls all congratulated her on a stirring performance. Morgan had seen the exchange between the pair as they walked to the table and though he couldn't hear what was said he could guess at the contents of the discussion. Leaning across Grace's empty seat Morgan said, "Still think she's not your girl?"

Spencer turned and just stared at Morgan. There was no possible way he had heard what Grace had said to him. "What are you talking about Morgan?"

"Kid, I didn't have to hear what Grace said to know what she was telling you. I could read between the lines of the looks you were giving each other. Not to mention she turned down all of those other men and walked off the dance floor with you. That should tell you something."

Glancing away from Morgan, Spencer caught Anna Grace's eye causing her eyes to light up and a broad smile to spread across her face. She quickly turned back to her conversation with Emily, JJ, and Garcia. "I'm telling you Reid, she's yours, whether you are willing to admit it or not."

Towards the end of the evening Grace and Garcia were flipping through the book of songs to find one to end the evening on. Garcia pointed at a particular song causing Grace to wrinkle her nose saying, "Garcia, don't you think this one might be a little too obvious? This could be a complete disaster and totally backfire."

"Nah! Have fun with it. Let's see if maybe our little genius picks up on more obvious hints, because no offense sweetie, your method of doing things isn't working. The songs you've sang haven't exactly worked. I say its time we up the ante and go big. I'll do the first part and mess with him and Morgan, and maybe it won't be quite so glaringly obvious what you are up to." Garcia said winking. "Besides, it's a great song!"

The girls turned in the slip with their song request and headed back to the table where everyone was sitting. As Grace resumed her seat between Morgan and Spencer, Spencer glanced at her smiling. Grace smiled back and as she leaned towards Spencer to talk to him she heard, "Next up Grace and Garcia singing I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick."

The girls made their way up to the small stage as the music began to play. The mics were wireless making it easy to put Garcia's plan into motion. Morgan knew from the look on Garcia's face that they were up to something, but he wasn't sure what until Garcia sashayed towards him singing.

 _I want you to want me._

 _I need you to need me._

 _I'd love you to love me._

 _I'm beggin' you to beg me_.

Gracia sauntered behind Morgan running her hand suggestively up his arm and across his shoulders. Smiling at her antics he turned his head to look at her and she tweeked his nose smiling back at him. She playfully swatted his arm.

Then Garcia moved on to do the same to Reid. Who turned bright red as she sang and flirted with him while doing so.

 _I want you to want me._

 _I need you to need me._

 _I'd love you to love me._

Spencer wasn't sure what was going on but Garcia mercifully left him alone after not too long. He could feel his face blazing. As she finished her portion of the act and danced her way back to the stage, Grace took over. Grace started out singing from the stage. Spencer swiftly realized that she was going to do something similar to what Garcia had done. She sang the first two lines of her portion without leaving the stage but while looking directly at Spencer. As she sang she gestured first to Spencer then back at herself.

 _I want you to want me._

And then looking at Morgan she repeated the motions for the second line.

 _I need you to need me._

Then she left the stage to follow a path similar to Garcia's earlier walk, but instead of going behind them she leaned on the table with the arm holding the mic. With her free hand, she reached out and ran a finger down the side of Spencer's face while singing.

 _I'd love you to love me._

Grace followed that up by taking ahold of his tie and gently tugging on it to pull him closer to her all the while looking him directly in the eye and smiling.

 _I'm beggin' you to beg me._

By the time Grace finished the fourth line and had let go of Spencer's tie, he was the color of a ripe beet and thoroughly confused about what was going on. Grace glided around the table and stopped directly between Morgan and Spencer, Grace leaned back against the table smiling at the two of them and continued singing.

 _Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

 _See you cryin' (cryin, cryin')_

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend_

 _You know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin')._

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

 _See you cryin' (cryin', cryin')._

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend_

 _You know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin')._

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

She flirted with one, then the other. Morgan was playing along with her and was having fun with the whole routine. Spencer, on the other hand, was hoping the song would end soon because everyone in the bar was looking at them and he had no idea what to do. He was slightly hurt because he felt like there was some inside joke that he wasn't privy to and that everyone was having fun at his expense. JJ and Emily were finding the whole proceeding funny, though they both noticed that Grace seemed to focus more of her attention on Spencer. JJ's suspicions from earlier in the summer were being confirmed by Grace's portion of the performance. She glanced at Reid's face to gauge his reaction. Reid looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He didn't seem to understand that Grace was trying to tell him how she felt without coming right out and saying it, though she was coming pretty darn close.

Grace moved back to the stage where she and Garcia finished up the song together

 _Feelin' all alone without a friend_

 _You know you feel like dyin' ._

 _Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,_

 _See you cryin'._

 _I want you to want me._

 _I need you to need me._

 _I'd love you to love me._

 _I'm beggin' you to beg me._

As the song finished up Grace and Garcia put the mics back, linked their arms, and bowed as the crowd clapped and cheered. They made their way back to the rest of the group and resumed their seats. Smiling and laughing Morgan said, "That was an entertaining performance ladies."

Spencer, looking disgruntled said, "I'm not sure entertaining accurately describes their performance."

Grace turned, frowning at Spencer, and said, "Oh, come on Spencer, you didn't enjoy it at all? We were just playing around. Everyone else seemed to enjoy it." She smiled at him, lighlty touching his arm.

Looking at her hand, he cleared his throat before saying, "It was fine I guess. I thought you were just going to sing. Not make a complete spectacle out of all of us." Spencer just really wanted her to drop the whole subject. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed it, but that he enjoyed her attention more than he thought he should.

"Grace, you and Garcia were great. You can entertain us again anytime." Morgan said chuckling. "Come on pretty boy, the girls were very entertaining."

"Can we just drop it?" Spencer said irritably. He stood abruptly and moved towards the bar. Glancing at Morgan confused, Grace hopped off her stool to follow Spencer, worried she had truly offended him. "Spencer wait." He stopped but didn't turn around. Touching his arm, she softly said, "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I crossed a line Spencer. I really didn't mean to embarrass you or make you uncomfortable. We were just trying to have some fun. And I was, well, the thing is . . "

"What is it Grace?" he snapped cutting her off. Turning to look at her he felt guilty for reacting so badly. She looked scared and worried. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Anna Grace. She had come to mean more to him than he was ready to fully admit; not only to her, but to himself. "What are you trying to tell me and not managing to put to words?"

Looking up at him with her hand still resting on his arm, "Spencer, I," Grace couldn't get the words out.

Reaching out to brush a stray piece of her hair behind her ear he rested his hand on the side of her face and said, "You can tell me anything. You know that." Instead of responding verbally, she turned her face just enough to kiss the palm of his hand, while stepping closer and looking up at him in hopes her message was clear.

When Grace kissed the palm of his hand Spencer, felt a shockwave of emotion and the mad desire to close the distance between them and kiss her. Before he could stop himself he started to give in to desire. He leaned down to kiss her sweet face. Grace saw the look he gave her and his movement. She inhaled and closed her eyes, waiting expectantly for the kiss she knew was coming, when Morgan came through the crowd calling, "Hey, you two ok?" Spencer checked his movement and dropped his hand. Eyes snapping open, Grace cleared her throat and looked down, but not before she saw a variety of emotions, including longing and annoyance at Morgan's interruption, flash across Spencer's face as Morgan reached them.

"What's with you two?"

Running his hand through his hair, Spencer quickly said, "Nothing. We were just talking."

"Yeah, ok." Morgan said suspiciously, eyeing them both as neither one was looking at him or each other.

"I'm going to sit back down," Grace said, escaping before Morgan could stop her. She felt mildly guilty leaving Spencer alone at Morgan's mercy, but she figured he would be able to handle himself. Sitting down next to Garcia, she continued watching Spencer and Morgan who appeared to be arguing before Spencer turned and headed for the bar. Garcia leaned over to say, "What's up Grace? You look white as a sheet. Is everything ok?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure." Turing and looking at Garcia, Grace said, "I need to tell you something."

Spencer moved to head back to the table but was checked by Morgan. "Seriously, Reid, is everything ok with you two? It looked like I unintentionally interrupted something."

"Everything's fine. We were just talking. You didn't interrupt anything," he replied, deciding not to return to the table just yet. Turning, he moved towards the bar. Morgan watched him go without saying anything further. He was fairly certain he had interrupted Spencer attempting to kiss Grace, and if that was the case, she was going to be furious with him. She'd been hoping all summer that Spencer would notice she wanted to be more than friends.

Grace and Garcia slipped away from the table for a few minutes so Grace could tell Garcia what had just occurred. Grace quickly filled her in on the details of the encounter with Spencer and about having been interrupted by Morgan. "I could kill Derek for walking up at that exact moment. Of course, I think he realized what he'd done as soon as he saw my face." Grace said regretfully.

"So why are you over here with me and not with Spencer?" Garcia ask.

"Because I knew the moment had passed and until Derek makes himself scarce I can't very well expect Spencer to try again."

"True, well let's sit back down before we make people even more suspicious than they already are. I think JJ and Emily may have both figured out what was going in our little performance."

Taking a seat at the bar, Spencer waited for the bartender to take his order. He had a thousand things running through his head. He could kick himself for trying to kiss Anna Grace. He had no idea why he had felt the sudden urge to do so. Sipping on his drink, Spencer played back in his mind everything that had happened over the summer. He knew he and Grace had become good friends; he also knew that she was Hotch's baby sister and he shouldn't have feelings for her, but he did. He had known he had feelings for her since the night in the hospital when he had talked to Morgan. He wasn't sure though if Grace wanted more. He was fairly certain, given her performance with Garcia and by her reaction to his attempt to kiss her, she wasn't opposed to the idea of taking their friendship further. Morgan had advised him to talk to Grace, but he hadn't because, if he was misreading everything, he didn't want to destroy the friendship they had formed. He had never had a friend like Anna Grace. Though he was close to Morgan and JJ, his relationship with Anna Grace was so much more than those friendships. In many ways Grace was Spencer's version of Garcia. He thought about what Hotch had said to him at the start of the summer and questioned whether that was Hotch's way of warning Spencer to leave Grace alone or telling him, he was ok with Spencer being interested in his sister. Spencer regretted never asking his mother's advice about this, because he felt sure she would have been able to help him. Spencer had told his mom about his friendship with Anna Grace, just as he had about everyone else on the team. But he had been very careful not to tell her too much. After mulling over his options for a long while, Spencer finally settled on not pursuing anything more than friendship with Anna Grace. He paid the bartender and made to leave the bar before things could get out of hand again. Before leaving, he looked towards the table where the rest of the BAU team, including Anna Grace, were sitting. She was deep in conversation with Garcia, but she suddenly looked up. It was as though Anna Grace knew he was watching her. Smiling in a way that made him want to throw caution to the wind and kiss her, Grace said something to Garcia, causing her to turn and look at Spencer smiling.

Before he could move Spencer realized that Grace had started towards him. Flustered, he started for the door. Grace was unable to catch him before he vanished through the doorway. "Spencer, please wait. You aren't leaving, are you?"

Turning to face her he said, "Anna Grace, I think it's best I leave before something happens I can't take back."

"What are you talking about Spencer?"

Looking down at her upturned face was the worst thing he could have done. Glancing away, "Grace, I don't want to do anything we might regret later. I need to go home."

"I would never regret anything we might do. Spencer, is this about before? You didn't do anything I haven't wanted you to do all summer." Grace pleaded trying to make him understand that she wanted him to kiss her.

"Yes it is. Grace, listen, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you and I know that and I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I just need to leave before I do something incredibly stupid."

It was as though he hadn't heard anything beyond her initial question. He completely ignored the fact she had just told him she wanted him to kiss her.

"Spencer, please don't do this. You have nothing to apologize for. I didn't stop you from trying to kiss me did I?"

When he didn't respond she continued, "I didn't, because I've wanted you to kiss me for a long time. And what about what I might want? Don't I have a say in where our friendship or relationship or whatever this is might be going?"

"No, you don't. I've made my mind up Grace. We're friends and I'm not taking any chances on messing that up. Not to mention you are my boss's kid sister. I don't think he'd be very pleased with either of us."

"That's not fair Spencer, you can't unilaterally decide things for me. And just so you know, Aaron told me months ago if our feelings for each other changed, he was fine with us dating. I think you're just scared and not willing to take a chance on there being more between us."

"I'm not scared and whether or not it's fair, this is the way it its going to be." He said without truly looking at her, knowing if he did he would lose his nerve and kiss her. He had ignored the rest of what she had said about wanting him to kiss her and about Hotch. He was surprised that Hotch would have told Anna Grace such a thing but, she wasn't the type to lie, so it must be true. "Go back inside Anna Grace. I'm leaving."

"Please Spencer. Listen to me. You are all I want. That's what I've been trying to tell you all night." As she spoke, Grace reached out her hand to touch his face only to be stopped by Spencer taking it and saying, "Good night Grace."

Angry, now she didn't say anything, but snatched her hand back, turned, and walked back inside with hot tears streaming down her face. Spencer knew she was crying, but couldn't bring himself to go after her. He knew he had to get away before he did something they would regret in the light of day. Anna Grace might think she wanted more than friendship, but when she got back to school she'd realize he'd been right to not take their relationship any further. He wasn't the right man for her.

Maybe she had been partially right saying he was scared. Spencer knew he wasn't beyond the age where a schizophrenic break was more likely to happen. No matter how much he wanted to be with Anna Grace, he didn't want to potentially put her through the pain of watching him go through what he had to watch his mother go through. He knew he loved her too much to put her through that. It was better to hurt her now, before she was more deeply involved, than later.

Garcia saw her coming and saw there was problem. She spoke quickly to Morgan, got up, and ushered Grace to the ladies room before JJ and Emily realized there was a problem and causing an even bigger mess. "Grace, come with me." Garcia guided the sobbing Grace towards the hallway where the bathrooms were located. Getting her inside and locking the door behind them, Garcia turned Grace around and said, "Grace what happened?"

"I hate him. How can he be so stupid?"

"If that were true, you wouldn't be standing here crying. And, yes Junior G man isn't always the smartest. Talk to me." Garcia said.

"Oh, Garcia, it was horrible. We've never had a fight like this before. He's decided—without any input from me—he doesn't want to ruin what we have by taking our friendship any further. He never even asked me my opinion. He apologized for trying to kiss me and I tried to tell him that was exactly what I wanted him to do and he just ignored me." Grace finished with "He's so stupid sometimes."

Garcia smiled sympathetically at Grace. "Yes, he is. Reid is, well, a genius. But when it comes to the ways of the heart, he knows very little."

"Don't I know it," Grace snorted, wiping away the tears. "Let's go back before the others start to worry and come after us."

Garcia agreed, and they left the ladies room to rejoin the rest of the party for what remained of their evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Over the course of the summer Grace gained invaluable information working with the BAU team and was looking forward to her final year at Georgetown As she stood outside her brother's office surveying the scene below her in the bullpen, she was incredibly hopeful about her chances of getting into the Academy.

The past week had been hard for Grace after the fight she and Spencer had on Saturday night. They hadn't talked and Grace hadn't tried to force the issue. She had also steered clear of being left alone with Spencer, who seemed to be distracted all week. He hadn't tried to talk to her and even skipped their normal Wednesday lunch at Nikoli's Place. She had gone hoping Spencer would meet her as usual, but he never showed up. Niko, the owner, had fussed over her when she told him it was going to be her last visit for a while since she was heading back to school the next week. He had asked where Signor Reid was. Grace gave Niko the lame excuse of work for Spencer's absence. She could tell Niko didn't believe her, but he was too polite to pry.

Garcia was standing in the bullpen between the two pods of desks motioning Grace to join the group. She walked down the short flight of stairs and as soon as Grace reached the bottom step Garcia rushed over, grabbed Grace's arm, and pulled her over to the rest of the group. "Since today is our little Hotch's last day with us this summer, we all need to go out and have dinner and a little fun tonight. Where shall we go? I won't take no for an answer."

"Garcia, this isn't necessary. I'll still be able to see you all on occasion during the semester, and I can come back and work over Christmas if we can get it approved," Grace said looking at the group.

"No, no, no! We will be going out. Now, either you decide where or I will. And remember, I have an evil streak," a grinning Garcia stated matter of factly.

"Alright I'll pick somewhere. How about that nice Mexican place? It also has salsa dancing. That way, Morgan over there, can get his groove thang on!" JJ, Emily, and Garcia all started laughing at Grace's comment. Morgan just said, "Don't hate the playa, hate the game, ladies."

Spencer, at this point, looked up from his crossword puzzle asking "What's so funny?" Which only made the whole group laugh harder. The slightly hurt and confused look on his face made Grace feel bad, so she explained, "We aren't laughing at you Spencer. We were laughing about something that happened a few weeks ago when we were all out together." This seemed to placate Reid, but it concerned Grace that he thought she could ever laugh at him. They had been completely out of sync all week.

Spencer had already gone back to work at his desk, so Grace separated herself from the rest of the group and walked over behind Spencer's chair. "Spencer," Grace said quietly, lightly leaning on his shoulders. Turning his head to look at her, they found themselves only inches apart. Grace felt the overwhelming urge to lean in the last few inches to kiss him, but restrained herself since Spencer had made himself perfectly clear on Saturday that he wasn't interested in taking their relationship beyond friendship. Their eyes were locked, but neither said a word or moved. Grace was silently willing him to understand what she was feeling. The spell was fractured when Reid snapped, "What do you need Anna Grace? I'm rather busy."

Grace never could figure out why he insisted on calling her by her full name. Faltering at histhe curt tone of voice, she asked, "You will come tonight? I would really like it if you did. It won't be the same without you there." She finished, looking away, while waiting expectantly for his answer, "Everyone's going, so you won't have to be alone with me."

Spencer noted there was something slightly off in Grace's voice. She had avoided being alone with him all week and he hadn't tried talking to her after the scene on Saturday night. He felt guilty because he knew he'd hurt her, but he didn't know what to do to fix things. Turning, he looked at her again more closely asking "Are you ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Grace cleared her throat and stood back up. As she turned to leave, Spencer pushed his chair out to stand up, catching Grace off guard. Realizing what was about to happen as it occurred, Reid reached out and caught hold of her around the waist to keep her from falling.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to stop you before you got away. I didn't mean to knock you over." Continuing, "are you sure you're ok,? You just . . ." Interrupting him without looking at him, Grace said, "Please, don't try to profile me Dr. Reid. I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern." With that, she turned and slipped out of his arms. As quickly as she could, without drawing more attention, she left the bullpen, leaving Spencer completely baffled as to what had just happened. She rarely called him Dr. Reid. He realized, though they had spent the better part of the summer together, Saturday night's fight might have ruined everything. Grace had become his best friend and he knew he was going to miss her.

Garcia and Morgan had both noted the discussion between the pair and the end result of Grace escaping quickly out the door. Both knew about the fight Saturday night. They also knew neither of them had really spoken to the other all week. Morgan nodded at Garcia to follow Grace and see if she was ok. Garcia caught up with Grace as she turned the corner into the ladies lounge. "Gracie wait," Garcia said catching Grace's hand. That was all it took for Grace to burst into tears.

"I don't understand Garcia. How he can be so smart and yet so stupid at the same time? I'm not ok with the decision he made for us without even asking my opinion and now I'm just supposed to be able to go on like nothing at all is wrong? You know what he asked me just now? He wanted to know if I was ok. It was as if he had no idea what might be wrong. I wanted to scream at him, _no I'm not ok you adorable idiot. I'm hurt and I can't keep acting like nothing's wrong_ " Grace sobbed.

"Oh honey," Garcia cooed while rubbing Grace's back. "Reid is a genius and total sweetie, but definitely not a genius when it comes to women."

"I know, I know. We haven't talked all week and he skipped out on our weekly lunch. I ended up eating alone because I assumed he would meet me there like we've done all summer. He never showed or apologized for skipping out on me. I've been so miserable all week. How is it possible to miss someone who's sitting five feet away from you? What I am supposed to do?" Grace hiccoughed.

"I don't know sweetie." Garcia said.

"What do I have to do? Hit him over the head with a sign that says I love you?" Grace questioned.

"That might work, but would lead to all kinds of other icky questions and issues." Garcia said laughing.

Grace smiled at Garcia's comment. "I know it's hard and it sucks that he's so clueless and hasn't noticed that the beautiful young woman that he's been paling around with all summer is head over heels for him, but it will get better, I promise. You are heading back to school and he'll realize what a mistake he's made when he doesn't see you every day. I promise, he'll figure out how much you really mean to him."

Grace snorted and smiled sadly saying, "I appreciate it Garcia, but don't get my hopes up. I think space will be good. Maybe it will turn out this was just a passing crush."

"Oh, baby girl, I don't think it's a passing crush, but we'll see. You should come stay with me some during the school year on your free weekends to keep your mind off all this. Come on let's get back." Garcia commented.

Returning to the bullpen, the girls went their separate ways. Morgan glanced at Grace and Penelope noting everything seemed to be ok before turning back to his work. Spencer saw the girls coming back in together. He also saw Morgan watching them as if he knew what was going on. "Morgan, do think Anna Grace is ok?" Spencer asked suddenly.

"Sure, why wouldn't she be?"

"I don't know. She's avoided me all week and something about the way she's been the last few days, today especially, seems off. I just can't quite figure out what it is." Reid said.

"Have you tried talking to her? You guys have never seemed to have trouble communicating before this." Morgan commented.

"Yeah, I did, but she blew me off telling me she ok and not to profile her. She's never not talked to me before and she called me  
Dr. Reid." Spencer said thoughtfully.

"Reid, that big brain of yours is working overtime. Don't worry about it. She'll talk to you when she's ready. It's probably just that today is her last day with us and she knows she's going to miss us." Morgan said trying to placate Spencer.

Morgan knew it was much more than that, but it wasn't his place to tell Reid that, or that he was a complete idiot sometimes and that he was what was wrong with Grace. Their fight had hurt her and Reid had no idea how badly. He shook his head knowing what a shock it would be to Spencer if he found out his rejection of a romantic relationship with the sweet-faced beauty was the problem.

"Well, you are going tonight because Grace will be incredibly hurt if you don't show." Morgan stated. "Try talking to her tonight. Maybe she'll be more talkative."

"I'll be there."

 **Pancho Villa Mexican Restaurant**

"Great choice for a night out Grace," Emily called across the table with one eyebrow quirked.

Grace grinned and called back, "I had no idea it would be this crazy busy tonight. Who knew all these people wanted to help celebrate me." The group laughed at Grace's quip. True to his word, Spencer had shown up and had chosen a seat to Grace's right with Gideon, Aaron, Haley, JJ, Emily, Garcia, and Morgan around the large round table to his right. Spencer looked at Grace mildly confused and asked, "You know all these people Anna Grace?"

Smiling at him she laughed lightly, "No, just the eight of you. I was just trying to be funny Spencer."

He returned her smile, but didn't say anything further. Spencer was hopeful their friendship would get back on track. He'd missed talking to her all week. Granted, he hadn't pushed trying to talk to her after Saturday night. He'd noticed whenever Anna Grace saw she was going to be left alone with him she would leave the room no matter what she had been doing.

Dinner had been delicious and filled with laughter, friends, and good conversation. Grace was enjoying the night out and was glad Garcia had arranged the impromptu celebration. Her eyes misted up a bit when she thought about the fact she would have to leave all of this behind when she headed back to school. She blinked her eyes and looked up at the lights in an attempt to keep anyone from knowing she was about to cry, but the ever observant Spencer noticed.

"Anna Grace, are you ok?" he asked taking her hand out of concern. Grace froze in her seat looking down at their intertwined hands. Spencer hadn't spoken to her most of the week, much less initiated any kind of physical contact. She wanted so badly for it to mean more than it did. Part of her wanted to jerk her hand back and tell him that he was so blind, and the other part wanted to leave her hand were it was—in Spencer's hand. She opted to enjoy the touch of his hand on hers.

"Um, yeah. You've asked me that twice today Dr. Reid. I just know I'm going to miss all of this when I go back to school and it makes me a little sad." Grace said. She knew she wasn't telling him the whole truth and she hoped he wouldn't realize that, but she wasn't going to confess everything to him after what he had said on Saturday night. Grace wasn't sure she would ever again tell him everything. "You're doing it again, Dr. Reid. Don't profile me."

Spencer nodded. "Alright, but you know I'm here when you are ready to tell me the rest of the story, because I know there's more going on." he replied. "I know you're still upset about Saturday Grace, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Grace looked at him and wondered what he would say if she told him the "rest of the story". She nodded and turned back to the rest of the table when Spencer quietly said, "You know you only call me  
Dr. Reid when you are annoyed or upset with me." Grace turned back to look at Spencer without knowing what to say.

"I do?" Grace had never noticed she did that. She was suddenly worried where this conversation was going. "You do." Spencer smiled at her.

"Oh," was all she managed to say.

"It's actually cute when you do it."

"Spencer, please don't do this." Grace wanted more than anything for him to tell her he was wrong about everything Saturday, but she knew he wouldn't. She couldn't handle him talking to her like he did before.

"Do what? We are still friends, aren't we?"

Grace realized Spencer was truly concerned they were no longer friends. "Oh, Spencer, of course we are. It's just, well, I need . . ." She couldn't finish the thought because it meant telling him what was wrong. Glancing down, Grace notice Spencer was still holding her hand and had absent-mindedly started slowly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. Spencer followed her gaze and realized what he had been doing. Blushing deeply he gently let go of her hand and sputtered something unintelligible before getting up from the table and heading to the bar. Grace frowned. She became conscious of Morgan watching her and figured he saw what had just happened.

"You ok?" was all he said.

Grace just nodded.

"Listen Grace, I know this week has sucked and you're still pretty upset about last Saturday. Don't let that keep you from having a good time tonight. Pretty boy will figure out the mistake he made and everything will be fine."

"Derek, I appreciate that you think things will work out, but I don't know that they will. Our friendship will never be the same and right now I can't handle being in close contact with Spencer which only further strains things. It's all such a mess."

Putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a hug he said, "Trust me. It may take a while, but I know it will be fine."

Smiling, she shook her head saying, "We'll have to agree to disagree on this."

As the night progressed, the group moved from the large round table to the smaller bar tables near the dance floor. There was a live salsa band and the group was enjoying the music. Some members were enjoying the dancing. Grace had carefully avoided being too near Spencer after what had happened at dinner. She wasn't sure she could handle another close encounter.

"Grace," her brother called, "Haley and I are headed home since Jack is with a sitter. Are you going to stay for a while longer?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay since I'm the guest of honor. I'll catch a cab or get one of the team to drop me off at your place." Grace replied.

"Ok, but be careful," Aaron said to her before turning to Morgan saying, "Keep an eye on her please. We haven't had any issues with Nate since the movie theater, but I just rather you all be cautious."

"Sure thing Hotch," Morgan responded. "I'll make sure no one messes with little Hotch."

Grace rolled her eyes and said, "I really hate that nickname you know."

Morgan gave her a cheeky smile before heading back out to the dance floor with Emily and Garcia. JJ and Spencer were talking. Gideon was standing next to Grace. "Well Grace, I'll see you at Christmas. I'm going to leave the rest of the night to you youngsters," he stated, turning to leave.

"Good night, Jason. Thank you for everything this summer."

Gideon waved to the rest of the group as he headed off toward the front door. Grace took this opportunity of relative peace to grab another drink. Of course, she was limited in her options since she wasn't yet twenty-one. As she moved toward the bar she felt as though someone was watching her, but when she looked back she didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What'll it be love?" the bartender ask.

"Just a Coca Cola, please."

"Sure thing," pouring her a glass and sitting on the bar.

"Hey honey you alone?"

"Now who would let such a pretty little thing be out all alone?"

Grace turned in the direction the voices came from realizing belatedly, no one knew where she'd gone and there were two men blocking her path back to the dance floor and the safety of the rest of the team.

Thinking quickly she replied, "No I'm not alone. I'm here with friends." She moved to go around them, her soda completely forgotten on the bar.

"Ya know what I think honey? I think you're lying and I think you need to come party with us," the taller of the two men said grabbing Grace's arm in a vice like grip.

"No, I don't want to party with you all, but thank you for your kind invitation." Grace said, trying to keep her voice calm while desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this mess.

The second one had moved behind her and had taken ahold of her by the waist, pulling her back against him, his free hand running down her side. Grace was beginning to panic. She knew if her view of the team was blocked, then their view of her was as well. When she attempted to shift out of their grip, they simply tightened their hold.

"Now darlin', where do you think you're going?" The one behind her asked speaking directly in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her face.

Squirming Grace tried to knee the one in front of her and then stomp on the foot of the one behind her, anything to get them to release her. This only caused the one holding her wrist to twist her arm sening shooting pains up to her shoulder.

The one behind her pulled her in closer and said, "Oh we've got a live one here. She's a squirmy little thing. I bet she's feisty in bed."

"Please, just let me go. I don't want any trouble." Grace said pleading, fear now very evident in her voice and on her face.

"Not going to happen honey. We've been paid to show you a good time tonight. And boy are we going to have a good time." The one in the front holding her wrist breathed into her face while running a hand up under her skirt. Grace whimpered as they manhandled her in full view of the patrons of the bar, with none of them lifting a finger to stop what was occurring. A few even whistled and shouted encouragement to the two thugs.

"Please. I just want to go back to my friends. Let me go." Grace was desperately trying to get free, but was unable to get either of the men to release their hold on her.

"The lady asked you to let her go." Grace had never been so glad to hear that baritone voice as she was right at that moment. Peering past the man in front of her, she saw Morgan.

The two men looked at Morgan and back at Grace. The one holding her wrist said, "Get lost. This little girlie is going with us." The other, firmly holding her around the waist, leaned down to her ear saying, "Now honey, wouldn't you prefer a nice man like me, to someone like, _him_." Motioning to Morgan and his tone of voice making it rather clear what he was implying.

"NO! I'd really rather go with him." Grace said, "Please stop, you're hurting me."

"Fellas, you really don't want to mess with this girl. You see, she comes with her own FBI team to back her up. You should really just let her go and quietly walk away." Morgan stated.

Grace was trying to take slow deep breaths, but the man behind her kept running his free hand up her side and across her chest and then back down to the hemline of her skirt. He started to unbutton the buttons her shirt. Shivering against her will, she started crying softly.

By this time, Garcia and Emily had arrived and were flanking Morgan and staring down the pair holding Grace.

"Man, you really don't want to do this. Just let her go." Morgan said softly.

Spencer and JJ finally became aware of the confrontation occurring at the bar and had joined the others in attempting to get the men to release Grace.

Grace caught Spencer's gaze when he joined the group. Seeing him caused her to cry harder. She was miserable at the thought of him seeing her being assaulted.

Grace heard Spencer's voice, but it took a second for it to register what he was saying, "Anna Grace, look at me. You're going to be fine. Just keep looking at me." Looking at him was the hardest thing in the world for her to do at that moment.

Blinking back the tears she said, "Spencer, I can't do it." Grace couldn't manage to say anything else through her sobs.

"Yes, you can. Now, come on Anna Grace, look at me."

Grace raised her eyes and stared straight at Spencer. Keeping her gaze on him was incredibly difficult, but it gave her something to focus on besides what was happening to her. "Everything's going to be ok. That's good, just focus on me, Anna Grace." Spencer kept talking to her, but she wasn't really hearing what he was saying to her.

The man holding Grace around the waist looked at the group standing across from them and looked at the man holding her wrist and said, "Forget this man, she's not worth the trouble and we ain't getting paid enough to take this whole bunch on." He let her go and shoved his way through the crowd to escape.

At this point, the man holding Grace's wrist twisted her arm around behind her back while simultaneously pulling her to him. Grabbing her face, he roughly kissed her before hitting her across the face. Releasing her, he shoved Grace backwards into the bar before following his friend out the door.

Grace hit the bar with a hard thud and fell to the floor stunned. Morgan and Emily rushed out the door to chase after the pair while the others made a beeline for Grace who was trying to pick herself up from the floor. To the surprise of the other girls, Spencer reached Grace first.

"Grace," Spencer said, concern and worry apparent in his voice. Grace looked up at Spencer confused because he rarely called her Grace. "Grace, let me help you."

Grace backed away, her eyes wide with panic, as he reached out to touch her. "Please don't, Spencer, please not yet. I . . . " her voice fading as she looked away from him and started sobbing again.

Bewildered and hurt, Spencer backed up motioning to Garcia and JJ to help her. He stood up running his hand through his hair. All he could do was watch as JJ and Garcia picked Grace up. Spencer couldn't understand as to why she wouldn't let him touch her. He'd been there for her to lean on twice before when she'd been hurt. When they finally had her off the floor Grace was shivering badly, whether from shock or something else Spencer wasn't sure. Taking his cardigan off he put it around her shoulders lightly touching her as he did so. She flinched, but didn't jerk away. Grace looked over her shoulder at him smiling wanly, saying "Thank you." JJ and Garcia guided her away to the restroom before he could say anything.

"Reid, where are the girls?" Morgan ask coming back from trying to catch the culprits. Emily close on his heels.

"Restroom," was all Spencer managed. Emily nodded and headed to join the others.

"What happened?" Morgan asked Reid as Emily disappeared into the restroom.

"Honestly Morgan, I don't know. Hotch, Haley, and Gideon left but I thought Grace was still at the table. JJ and I were talking, I never noticed she was gone. God, she must hate me." Spencer said the last part more to himself than Morgan

"What, why would Grace hate you? This wasn't your fault, she knows that." Morgan said.

"You didn't see her just now Morgan. She could barely look at me, let alone let me touch her. This is all my fault." Reid responded.

"Reid, she just got mauled by two creeps who were most likely sent by that jerk she was dating. She's upset and embarrassed because of what just happened. Look, kid, I'm sure once she's calmed down, things will be fine." Morgan said trying to reassure Reid.

Reid didn't look too sure, but nodded.

"Hotch is not going to be pleased though. We need to call the local PD and him." Morgan said. Reid pulled out his phone and dialed Hotch's number, while Morgan handled calling the Quantico Police Department.

Meanwhile, the girl's had helped Grace wash her face and calmed her down enough to talk to her, though she was laying on the settee with her head in Garcia's lap. "Grace, sweetie, are you alright?" Garcia asked smoothing down Grace's hair.

"I think I will be," Grace responded. "All I wanted was a soda. I should have told you guys where I was going. If I had, this would never have happened."

"No." Emily said forcefully. "Don't you dare blame yourself. You did nothing wrong. I won't let you blame yourself. This wasn't random, there was someone behind this." JJ and Garcia were nodding in agreement.

"Why do you think that Emily?" Grace asked.

"Didn't you hear the one say that they weren't getting paid enough to mess with all of us?" Emily asked her.

"No, I didn't hear him say that." Grace responded. "It wouldn't surprise me to find out Nate did this. He's been doing stupid crap all summer trying to get back at me for breaking things off."

"Well, we'll figure out who was behind this and have it taken care of. But you are not to blame yourself for what just happened."

Smiling at Emily's vehemence, Grace nodded once. Sitting up she said, "Ok. We should go back outside I'm sure the guys are worried about me too."

Exiting the restroom they were confronted by the sight of not only Morgan and Reid, but an extremely grumpy looking Hotch and two Quantico Police Detectives. Grace started to back up into the bathroom, but Garcia stopped her backwards movement because she had Grace around the shoulders

Sighing and giving in, Grace looked accusingly at Morgan and Reid before turning to her brother. "Grace, are you ok?" Aaron asked her. He waited for her response before continuing. Nodding, Grace moved to sit down. "Don't be angry with Morgan and Reid, they were just looking out for you and knew that you wouldn't call me. Now you and I are going to sit down with these officers so you can give them your statement."

Mortified, Grace looked down at her lap before responding, "Aaron, I love you, but I can't do that with you there. I'll do it since I don't seem to have a choice but, not with you in the room. What happened is bad enough but I," voice faltering Grace continued, "don't want you to hear everything they did to me."

Sighing, her brother replied with concern, "That's fine Grace, but someone should sit with you. This will be hard and you should have someone with you." When she didn't immediately respond, Hotch said again, "Grace?"

"Alright, Aaron." Grace said quietly. Looking up she glanced at Spencer whose face was still as white as a sheet before turning to Morgan saying, "Morgan would you go with me?"

Grace knew the decision she just made hurt Spencer, but she just wasn't ready to face him. She hated to hurt him, but right now it wasn't about him, it was about what happened to her. Morgan nodded, "If you're sure that's what you want." Morgan had noted the glances between Grace and Spencer. Turning, he could tell Reid was hurt and a little upset by the snub.

"Ma'am, if you wouldn't mind, we'll go the station where it will be quieter." Nodding, Grace stood up to follow the detectives out. Morgan moved to follow as well. Hotch said, "I'll follow in my car so I can take you home after."

As Grace started past Spencer she touched his arm and spoke so no one else could hear her, "Spencer, can we talk later at Aaron's when I'm done at the police station?"

Spencer looked down at Grace, pain and uncertainty written on her face, but he was hurt and angry. "I don't know." He moved just enough to cause Grace's hand to move off his arm.

"Please Spencer." She said pleading.

"Ma'am?" the detective questioned.

"Grace, are you coming?" Morgan called.

Looking up at Spencer's face and trying to convey everything that was unsaid, when he didn't respond Grace finally said, "Yes I'm coming."

Morgan opened the door to the restaurant for Grace and as she walked out to the car she looked back one last time at Spencer. He was resolutely refusing to look at her.

In the police car, Morgan put an arm around Grace's shoulders as she began to cry again. "What is it baby girl? And don't try telling me nothing. I know it's more than the two morons at the restaurant."

Grace sat crying silently for a few moments before responding, "I've hurt Spencer," she said simply. Morgan sighed. Squeezing her shoulder, he said, "He'll be ok. Right now you need to focus on yourself and dealing with what happened back there."

"But Morgan . . ."

"No buts Grace, I mean it. Spencer messed things up last week. You can deal with whatever is going on between you and pretty boy later." He responded.

Slightly abashed Grace turned to face the window and didn't say anything further the rest of the ride to the station.

Grace gave her statement to the detectives and identified the men through their mug shots. Morgan walked out with Grace to meet Hotch once all the paperwork was complete. "Thank you, Morgan." Grace hugged him before turning to get in Aaron's car.

Aaron shook Morgan's hand and thanked him for being with Grace through the ordeal. "Morgan, is there anything that I should know about Grace and Reid?" he asked quietly.

"Honestly, Hotch, that's a question you should ask your sister. I know they are good friends and Grace has hoped it would go further for a while. The last few days something has been off between them, I think, because of a fight they had Saturday night. Grace did say she knew she had hurt Spencer and he was angry when we left the restaurant. I think because Grace didn't ask him to come here with her." Morgan stated.

"But you were the one who realized what was happening and went to help her first, right? You saw more of what happened. It makes sense you would come to the station. You had the most to contribute in addition to her statement." Hotch said

"I know Hotch, but Reid wasn't thinking of that. I'm not sure what he was thinking." Morgan responded.

"Alright. Well, I'll talk to Grace and see what she has to say. Try to talk to Reid and find out what's going on. Thank you, again, for all your help." Hotch said walking around to his side of the car and getting in.

The ride back to Haley and Aaron's house was quiet for the most part. Grace was staring out the window thinking about everything that had happened. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts until she found the number she was looking for.

 _Hey can we have coffee tomorrow if you aren't up for talking tonight?_

"Who are you texting Grace?" Aaron asked glancing at his sister.

Mentally kicking herself for not waiting until they were at home, "Spencer."

Aaron took the opening provided to ask, "Grace, is there anything new I should know about you and Spencer?"

"No Aaron, there isn't. We're just friends. But, I think I hurt his feelings tonight." Grace told him.

"Oh?" was all he said.

Grace fell silent again waiting because she knew the profiler side of her brother was going to want more information and the big brother side was concerned. She figured it would only take about a minute for him to decide what to ask next.

"Why would you think that?" Aaron finally asked, not looking at Grace.

Beep beep

Grace glanced down at the phone before responding to her brother's question.

 _I don't know if I can make it. I have a lot going on._

 _Please, Spencer. We need to talk. I need to explain._

After hitting send she responded to Aaron's question. "I wouldn't let him touch me tonight after the two gorillas mauled me at the restaurant. He tried to help me up and I couldn't even look at him. Then when I went to the police station and I asked Morgan to go with me. I . . ." she trailed off.

"You asked Morgan because he had witnessed the whole incident. But you have spent a lot of time together this summer talking and hanging out with Reid and he's hurt that when you needed a friend most you chose someone else. Am I close?" her brother said.

All Grace could manage was a nod. "And to complicate matters you have feelings beyond friendship for him, don't you?"

The look on his sister's face told him everything he needed to know. "Grace," he started when the phone bleeped again.

 _Anna Grace there's nothing to explain. You made yourself perfectly clear tonight. I can't meet you tomorrow. Spencer_

 _For a genius you are a complete idiot sometimes Dr. Reid. AG_

 _Well at least I know now that you_ _'_ _re angry at me._

 _Spencer please, I'm not angry._

 _What do you want?_

 _Never mind. Obviously I was wrong about our friendship. I won_ _'_ _t bother you again._

 _Fine._

Aaron waited for her to stop typing before continuing, "It'll be ok. You guys will work it out one way or another. He's a good man. Sometimes a bit of an idiot for a genius though."

Grace had to laugh when Aaron said that. "What's so funny?"

"Well I just basically said the same thing to Spencer." She said smiling slightly.

"Ah, well." Aaron smiled back before turning serious again. "Grace, do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"Not really Aaron. I'll be fine. I'll let you know if I need to talk, ok." Grace responded.

"Ok I'll be here when you're ready." Her brother said reaching over to squeeze her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

A month had gone by since the night at the Mexican restaurant. Grace had started her senior year at Georgetown and everything was going reasonably well. She loved her classes and was working part time in the library.

Every day she sent the same text first thing in the morning to the same number with the same result.

 _I miss you. Coffee this weekend?_

 _No._

But Grace wouldn't be daunted. She hoped to wear him down over time. Once a week she also sent a letter to Spencer telling him how her week was going and what she was doing in class. Things she would have told him every day had he been talking to her. More than anything she wanted her friend back, but he was more stubborn than she thought.

 _BAU Plane en route to Golconda, Nevada_

The team had just completed their discussion of the current case and had broken up to their separate activities for the rest of the trip to Nevada. Reid picked up his messenger bag and headed for the couch hoping to avoid having to talk to the others too much. Thankfully, no one had asked about Anna Grace lately. The first few weeks after her disastrous going back to school party were horrid. Morgan kept trying to get him to talk about what was going on. While Garcia would just glare at him, which he took to mean Anna Grace had talked to her about his refusal to speak to her. Even his working relationships with Gideon and Hotch had been strained. Slowly things had return to some semblance of normal, but there was still an underlying tension within the group. There had been several times he knew that JJ, Emily and Garcia changed the subject when he walked up to avoid mentioning _her_ name.

Reaching into his bag for his book Reid accidently knocked a stack of letters out onto the floor of the plane. Before he had the chance to gather them up Morgan was reaching down to help him. "Here, kid, let me give you a hand."

"NO, I've got it!" Reid practically yelled. Hotch and Gideon stopped their conversation to see what was going on. Morgan waved them off.

"Sorry, I was just trying to give you a hand." It was at that poin,t Morgan saw what it was about the letters that Reid didn't want him seeing. He'd only seen Grace's handwriting a few times, but he was fairly certain it was her's on the envelopes.

Taking a chance, Morgan nonchalantly asked, "She's writing to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it Morgan."

"Obviously or Grace wouldn't have resorted to writing letters to you."

"Stay out of it."

"Talk to her Reid. Everyone knows you're miserable without her and I'm pretty sure the same goes for Grace." Turning he headed for seat on the opposite end of the plane leaving Reid alone with his unopened letters.

Putting them back in order Reid started to put the letters back in his bag when he decided to open the first one. Carefully slitting the envelope along the top edge he pulled the thick letter out. Scanning the paper he noted the date at the top was the day after Anna Grace's attack, but there were several other dates further down. It appeared she wrote a little each day and then eventually mailed the letter to him. After staring at the letter for a long time Reid finally began reading it in earnest.

My dearest Spencer,

I know I hurt you last night, that wasn't my intention and I hope someday you will forgive me. I can't offer any explanations as to why I reacted the way I did all I can say is I am sorry. Please call me so we can talk. I don't want this to come between us. You are my best friend Spencer Reid.

With all my heart,

Grace

Spencer put the letter down and gazed out the window. He couldn't keep reading. The truth was he did miss Anna Grace, but he didn't know what to do. Hurt didn't full cover the way he still felt about what had happened a month ago. Spencer knew he needed to be able to focus on the case they were on and he wouldn't be able to do that if he continued reading. Glancing down at the letters in his lap he decided that he would finally read them when they headed home. Putting the letters back in order he carefully placed them back in his bag.

Morgan had retreated across the plane from Reid after what had happened. Silently he watched as Reid stacked the letters back together and then turned the topmost letter over and opened it. Morgan was surprised that he was carrying the letters around considering it appeared that he hadn't opened any of the letters. Reid read part of the letter before putting it back in the envelope and into his bag. Morgan wondered if Grace and Spencer would ever be able to work out their problems.

 _Beep beep_

 _Hey Chica dinner this weekend?_

 _Hey Garcia! What night and I_ _'_ _ll check my busy schedule ;)._

 _Ha ha funny lady. How_ _'_ _s Saturday night at the new Italian place? Just the ladies?_

 _Sure I can meet you. Would 7:00p.m. be ok? I work till 5:30._

 _Sounds good._

Saturday night rolled around. Grace had finished her shift at the library and was headed south to Quantico to meet JJ, Emily and Garcia for girls night. She pulled in at Travinia's Italian Kitchen and Wine Bar.

Coming through the door she glanced around and not seeing the BAU ladies she told the hostess the name they always used when they got together. "Right this way ma'am." The hostess replied. Following the hostess Grace was too busy looking at the paintings and surroundings to pay attention to where the hostess was going, belatedly she realized the group she was expecting wasn't who she had been lead to. "Here we are ma'am. Your server will be with you shortly."

"Hello Spencer," was all Grace managed before he got up and started past her saying, "Miss Hotchner."

Taken aback by his hostile tone Grace replied, "Please, Spencer, I didn't know you were going to be here. Garcia said it was a girl's night. See." She tried to hand him her phone showing him the text messages. "She tricked me too."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not staying," he said.

"How long are you going to stay angry at me and refuse to talk?" she asked almost so quietly he couldn't hear her. Anna Grace was looking up at him with something Spencer couldn't fully read in her eyes. He could see the sadness, but there was something more there.

Looking away from her, "I don't know."

"Well, since you already have a drink and appetizer, I'll go. You shouldn't waste the good food. Goodbye Spencer." Grace turned to leave.

Spencer didn't know what to do. He had never felt as conflicted as he did currently. Part of him wanted to stop Anna Grace leaving because he missed her so much, but the other part of him was still angry with her for choosing Morgan over him, no matter what her reasons were. He knew that was selfish, but he didn't care. Sitting back down he let her leave. He picked up his glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp.

As Grace walked away without turning back, she desperately hoped Spencer would stop her, but he didn't. Somehow, she managed to keep herself from crying. Walking to her car she got in and furiously typed Garcia, JJ, and Emily.

 _AG: Your reunion plan backfired_.

 _EP: What are you talking about?_

 _JJ ?_

 _PG Crap! How pissed is he?_

 _AG: Him, what about me!? That was a mean trick to play Garcia. I take it the others didn_ _'_ _t know about this plan of yours?_

 _JJ: I had nothing to do with it and told her it was a bad idea when she mentioned it after she'd sent you the text._

 _EP: Ditto._

 _PG: I just hate to see my friends fighting._

 _AG: I know you meant well Penelope, but he_ _'_ _s pretty furious._

 _PG: Where are you?_

 _AG: In the parking lot at the restaurant._

 _EP: You_ _'_ _re still there?_

 _AG: Yes I didn_ _'_ _t want to type and drive :P_

 _EP: Good point._

 _PG: Do you want to come over?_

 _AG: No I think I_ _'_ _m going to go to see Aaron and Haley's to see Jack._

 _PG: You aren_ _'_ _t mad are you?_

 _AG: Irritated, yes. Mad, no. I know you had good intentions._

 _PG: Always. Love you girlie._

 _AG: Same to you Garcia._

Grace put the keys in the ignition. As she turned the key she heard a tapping on her window. Jumping she turned to the sound thinking she would see Spencer but what she saw was a Quantico Police Officer. Rolling down the window she looked up at him expectantly. "Are you alright ma'am?

"Yes officer thank you for asking. I was just completing plans with friends before leaving." Grace responded. The officer nodded before walking away. Rolling her window back up Grace put the car in gear and left for Aaron and Haley's place.

Grace knocked on the door and waited for Haley or Aaron to answer. A surprised Haley answered the door, "Grace, what are you doing here? Come in come in."

"Thanks Haley. I'm sorry to drop in on you unannounced, but I was in the area and thought I might stay the night if that's ok."

"Haley, who was at the door" Aaron asked as he came down the stairs carrying Jack. "Grace to what do we owe this unexpected surprise?"

"Garcia." Grace said sitting down. Her brother and sister-in-law looked at her quizzically. "I thought I was coming out for a girls night at the new Italian place only to find Garcia had tried to trick Reid and I into having dinner together. Problem was Reid was less than pleased to find out I was his dinner date. Her plan didn't exactly go as she had hoped. Rather than cause a scene I left him to his drink and came here." As she finished Aaron and Haley shook their heads.

"So, I take it he is still determined not to talk to you?" her brother asked as neutrally as possible. "You would be correct dear brother." She said. He knew Spencer had not mentioned Grace or spoken her name since the end of the summer fiasco at Pancho Villa, but Grace didn't need to know that.

"Are you ok Grace?" Haley asked her.

"No, but what choice do I have? I can't force him to talk to me. So, I'm living my life. My classes are going well. I enjoy my job at the library, it's not as intriguing as working with the BAU, but it's nice in its own way. I've got my friends at school and the BAU girls. So, I just try not to worry about what I can't control."

"That's probably for the best," Aaron agreed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in early." Grace said.

Aaron and Haley watched as she went up the stairs before discussing what had been going on.

"I honestly thought they would end up dating, the way they were together all summer. But I guess something happened the night of her attack that ended that." Haley said.

"No, I think it actually began the weekend before, but the attack and aftermath exacerbated the situation." Aaron replied. He told Haley what Grace had told him on the way home after Grace gave her statement at the police station. Listening, she nodded and commented when appropriate. When Aaron finished, Haley said, "She's handling this amazing well. I would have been bawling on the doorstep after tonight's little unplanned surprise from Garcia."

"I'm just worried she will eventually crack under the strain, but so long as she keeps talking and not holding everything in, I think she'll be ok." He said.

"Well we aren't going to solve Grace and Spencer's problems tonight. So why don't we put this little fella to bed and go to bed ourselves?" Haley replied.

Smiling Aaron followed his wife up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII**

Snow swirled around the parking lot as Grace got out of her car and walked to the gleaming front doors of the hotel where Aaron had said they were holding their Christmas dinner party this year. Grace has opted for a red taffeta dress cut in a mid-1950's style with a flared skirt, three quarter length sleeves with a wide patent leather belt around her slender waist. She wore a string of pearls at her neck and rhinestone broach on the right side of the dress. Her ensemble was completed by a pair red and black heels.

Reaching the front door Grace took her heels off knowing she could move faster without them on partially because she knew she could slide in her stocking feet across the marble tiled floor of the hotel lobby. She figured she could put them back on in the elevator and calm her breathing enough to look good making her entrance to the BAU Christmas party. Grinning, because she felt slightly naughty, she flew through the lobby to get enough momentum to slide the last few feet to the elevator doors as they started closing. She could see a figure in the elevator so she called, "Hey, hold the doors please." A hand shot out stopping the doors as she skidded in and to a stop at the back of the elevator. As she turned she said, "Thanks I . . . Spencer!" she gasped regaining her balance, but dropping her shoes in her shock.

Spencer had realized who was sliding into the elevator with him and had the chance to get his emotions in check before Anna Grace had turned around. She was breathtakingly beautiful tonight. He had never seen her all dressed up and he wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but instead, he looked down at her dispassionately, and said, "Miss Hotchner," before turning away from her.

Grace's face faltered just enough for Spencer to notice it. Instead of responding she turned to the buttons choosing the one for the top floor even though it was already lit up and then reaching down to pick up her shoes in an attempt hide her emotions. Spencer knew he was hurting her, but he couldn't stop himself. He had long since gotten over being angry at her, but his pride wouldn't let him tell her and let her know that he missed her.

Grace put her shoes on and glanced back at Spencer. He was stoically staring at the ceiling of the elevator in order to avoid looking at her.

The elevator was glass in the back giving a view of the park below. Grace turned to the back as the elevator slowly rose looking out at the scene noticing the snow storm seemed to be picking up in intensity. It would have been romantic had it not been for the frosty silence in the elevator. Before reaching the top of the building the elevator lurched to stop and the lights in the elevator and below blinked out.

"This cannot be happening," Grace remarked, looking behind her. Spencer tore his gaze away from the ceiling and caught her eyes briefly before turning back and saying, "I'm sure the power will come back on in a minute."

Grace resumed her vigil at the back of the elevator. As the minutes passed and nothing happened Grace began to worry that she was going to be spending the night stuck in an elevator with Spencer. Glancing over her shoulder she saw he seemed to be waiting patiently for the elevator to start back up.

 _Beep Beep_

Grace pulled her phone out of handbag and looked at her message

 _PG: Where are you?_

 _AG: Stuck in the elevator with guess who?_

 _PG: Oh god! You_ _'_ _re stuck in the elevator with Reid._

 _AG: Yes ma'am! This is not how I pictured tonight going._

 _PG: Has he said anything to you?_

 _AG: Not really._

 _PG: You could try talking to him._

 _AG: I don't know. If it goes badly and we end up in here for hours . . ._

 _PG: Good point, but think about it._

 _AG: I will. Please let my brother know where I am, but maybe you shouldn't tell him who I'm stuck with._

After nearly an hour of silence Grace was sitting down leaning against the window when she finally decided to make a go at talking to Spencer. "Since we are stuck together for the time being can we talk please?" Grace asked

Spencer ,who was now sitting with his back against the doors watching Grace, said, "There's nothing to talk about."

Sighing, she simply said, "Spencer please, we haven't talked in nearly six months."

"Actually it's only been 4 months, 2 weeks, 5 days, and 20 hours." Spencer said.

"Alrighty then." Grace commented looking at him more closely before turning to the window and quietly saying "I never meant to hurt you, you know."

"Really, because it seemed to me that was exactly what you were trying to do. You were still smarting from the fight we had the week before and decided to make me as miserable as you were." Spencer said.

Graces' dress rustled as she turned to look at him. "That's what you think? You honestly think I could purposely hurt you, after everything last summer you can't possibly think I tried to hurt you on purpose."

"What was I supposed to think when first you refused to let me touch you and then you ask Morgan and not me to go with you to the police station? As you pointed out we spent all summer together. We were close. Yet, you ask Morgan to accompany you." Spencer practically yelled at her.

"Oh, Spencer, I had Morgan go with me because he had witnessed everything. I couldn't bear the thought of you hearing all of those horrible details of what those two thugs had done. You had only seen a small portion of what they had subjected me to. I didn't want you to see me as a victim. Hurting you had nothing to do with my decision. I could never purposely hurt you" Grace said simply clasping her hands together in her lap. She was trying not to relive that night in her mind there in the elevator. She had finally stopped having the nightmares recently and didn't want them to start back up again.

"But you wouldn't even look at me or let me touch you." He replied quietly.

"Think about what I was going through mentally at that moment. I had just been molested, manhandled, and mauled in front of a bar full of people and then to top it off tossed into the bar. It wouldn't have mattered which of the guys in our group, including my brother, had tried to touch me right after I would have reacted the same way. It was doubly hard because it was you." Grace said so softly Spencer had to strain to hear the last part.

Turning she stood and shook out her dress and tried to hide the fact she was crying. Leaning her head against the cold glass of the elevator, she tried to slow her breathing, because she knew, Spencer would notice everything.

She heard Spencer stand, but didn't turn around because she didn't want to face him right now. He paced up and down for a while then stopped directly behind her, but didn't say anything, then he went back to the opposite corner and sat down.

Glancing back, Grace saw him sitting with his hands steepled in front of him with his eyes closed. Sighing she took out her phone and texted Garcia.

 _AG: Please tell me that I won't be stuck in here much longer._

 _PG: No can do sweetie. You may be stuck at least till morning._

 _AG: UGH!_

 _PG: I know. I_ _'_ _m here if you need me._

 _AG: Thanks!_

"Anna Grace, there was another reason for your reluctance to let me help you that night." He said suddenly.

"No Dr. Reid there wasn't."

"Since I know you aren't angry at me right now you must be annoyed. Meaning I'm too close to figuring out whatever was bothering you that week." He said triumphantly.

Groaning, because he was too close to the truth, and because she didn't feel like rehashing this conversation again. She looked at him over her shoulder, "This _again._ I told you there was nothing wrong beyond the fact that I was leaving the internship and heading back to school."

"I don't believe you." Spencer said angrily. Standing up he turned her to face him with his hands lightly gripping her shoulders.

"Are you calling me a liar Spencer Reid?!" she shouted at him.

"Yes I am Anna Grace Hotchner!" He yelled back.

Angry hot tears started spilling down her checks. "You have some nerve! After months of nothing you have the  
gall to . . . .I don't even know what you're trying to prove."

"That I'm right and that there was and is something bothering and you've wanted to tell me what it was for long time now. It's killing you to keep this secret."

Grace tried to turn around, but Spencer took a firmer hold on her. "Oh no you don't. Look at me please, Grace." When she didn't respond he took her chin in his hand and turned her face to him.

"There is no secret you could have that could be so bad you couldn't tell me."

"Spencer please. I don't want to do this here."

"Grace?" He looked at her not understanding.

Looking closely at her something in his head clicked when he saw the look in her eyes. He had seen it before but he had never understood before now what it meant, "Back in the summer you told me not to profile you. You were afraid I'd figure out that you're in love with me." He said suddenly figuring out why she wouldn't look directly at him. He knew he was right because Grace immediately tried to turn away and escape his hold on her shoulders. He released her and stepped back. She had turned back to the window.

"I didn't want you to know because you had made yourself clear at the karaoke bar and I didn't want to be rejected again." Grace said almost inaudibly.

"Grace?" He touched her shoulder with one hand and when she didn't pull away he lightly placed both hands on her shoulders. He realized she was softly crying. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Dashing her hand at her tears Grace moved to look at Spencer. She could see that he was concerned, but she couldn't tell if there was anything more than that. "Spencer I just need to be alone for a bit. Or at least as alone as I can get in this tiny box." She said this with a tentative smile at him. Nodding Reid took her hand and squeezed it lightly before he sat down again leaving Grace to her thoughts.

Grace stood for a long time looking out the window without saying anything or moving. Spencer knew he needed to tell her why her rejection the night of her attack had hurt him so badly. He had realized when he saw her in that moment he had been a fool to tell her he only wanted to be friends.

"Someone once told me for a genius I could be a complete idiot sometimes," Spencer's voice came from directly behind her. She hadn't heard him stand up again, because she was so absorbed in her own thoughts.

Grace smiled slightly at her reflection when he said that aware he would be able to see it as well. "Really? Your friend sounds pretty smart." Grace said not turning around waiting to see what he would do.

"Oh she's very smart, as well as, very beautiful," he continued whispering directly in her ear. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other he used to move her hair off her neck. Leaning down he kissed the nape of her neck. "I'm sorry Grace." She tried to turn to look at him, but he quietly said, "Don't move." She sighed contentedly and leaned back against his chest.

"Spencer?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Grace asked leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"I. . . "

 _Ding Ding 20th floor_

Grace was jerked back to reality by the sound of the elevator reaching the top floor of the hotel. She never turned around to see what Spencer was doing afraid her flaming face would give her away. She just stepped off the elevator and entered the private ballroom of the hotel's top floor. The party was for more than just the team Grace had worked with over the summer so there were many people in the room she didn't know from other BAU teams. Grace was quickly greeted by everyone on her brother's BAU team. As Morgan hugged her he said, "You look smoking hot tonight Grace!" Smiling broadly she thanked him for the compliment before moving to talk to the girls.

"Penelope, I need to tell you something." Grace said when no one else could hear her. "Sure, like now or do you want to wait till later?"

"Now, please, Penelope." Grace said heading back out into the elevator lobby on the twentieth floor, Penelope following close on her heels.

Once the girls were clear of the rest of the team Grace found a small couch to sit down on and Garcia quickly sat down saying, "Ok spill. I can tell something is eating at you."

"Garcia have you ever had a very vivid day dream?" Grace ask

"Every day. Usually involving hot stuff over there." Garcia said smiling.

"No seriously Garcia. I ended up in the elevator with Spencer tonight and . . . " she was interrupted by Garcia squealing "What!?"

"Listen Garcia please. He's still not talking to me but that's not what's important right now. I had this very vivid daydream about getting stuck in that elevator." Grace stated. She continued by telling Garcia everything in the daydream.

"Oh Grace, time and space has not helped has it?" Garcia replied when Grace finished her tale.

"Not really," Grace said smiling slightly. "It wouldn't be so bad I guess if he would just talk to me and let me explain everything. More than anything, I miss my friend."

"I know honey. Let's go have fun and show Reid what a complete idiot he's being" Garcia said standing up and pulling Grace up with her to head back to the party.

"I'll be in right in." Grace said.

Garcia headed across the lobby and back in the double doors leading to the BAU Christmas party.

Grace waited a few minutes to let her nerves settle before opening the doors and walking back in. Just as she started past Spencer, Morgan called out, "Hey pretty boy you and the ever lovely little Hotch are both standing under the mistletoe. You know what that means?"

Grace turned to glare at Morgan. She knew what he was trying to do. "It means you should shut up Morgan," came her aggravated retort.

Everyone standing nearby had stop talking to see what was going on. Neither Grace nor Spencer had moved and now with all eyes on them there was no easy way out of what Morgan had started. Turning to face Spencer who looked angrier than she had ever seen him before, Grace reached up and cautiously touched his face. Her touch drew his attention down to her. His face softened slightly when he looked her. Grace quietly said, "It'll be far worse if we refuse." Watching her face he made no move to remove her hand from the side of his face. He could tell she had several different emotions running through her mind. Spencer had missed Grace and the little things like her touching his hand or face when she was being affectionate. Before saying anything Reid looked up glaring at Morgan and then snarled, "Fine!" He knew what he was about to do was going to open old wounds and potentially cause more problems than they already had but it was worth the risk to try to get Grace back.

Grace knew Spencer was angry at being put on the spot, but there was something else in his eyes. Before she should figure it out he took ahold of her face with both of his hands and kissed her swiftly and deeply. Grace was so surprised by the ferocity of his kiss that she unconsciously responded. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she leaned into Spencer. When he broke the kiss Spencer leaned his forehead against Grace's. She didn't move and couldn't breath. She kept her eyes closed until she heard him tenderly say "Anna Grace, look at me, please." She had forgotten how nice it was to hear him say her name. Slowly Grace opened her eyes still floating on a cloud after what should have been a quick kiss under the mistletoe had turned into something much more. Spencer's face was only a few inches away from hers and Grace knew the look on his face, it was as if he had just found the missing piece of a puzzle.

Dropping her arms Grace turned to Morgan saying, "There, will that do?" But before he could respond a light sound of bells was heard ane the hostess announced dinner was being served. A very stunned group moved to head into dinner. Most of the team had suspected all summer there was more to Grace and Spencer's relationship, but that kiss went beyond everything any of them would have expected of Spencer. Emily had looked at JJ and said, "Finally." Both had decided after the karaoke bar that Grace was in love with Spencer. They were less positive about Spencer, but were fairly certain he felt the same way. JJ and Emily knew something happened that night that caused a rift in Spencer and Grace's friendship and then the horrible events of Grace's going away party happened. Any time after, when Grace's name was mentioned Spencer would leave the room. It appeared maybe they would finally manage to work out their issues and tell each other how they felt.

Grace moved to escape to dinner with the rest of the group as quickly as she could hoping to avoid what she knew was coming. She wasn't fast enough; Spencer caught her by the arm stopping her.

"Grace?"

When Spencer used only her middle name she knew he was trying to get her attention, because he very rarely ever called her Grace. She couldn't speak and wouldn't turn towards him because she knew her face said it all, all the hurt from the last several months and yet the love she still felt for him. All she could do was shake her head in response.

"I screwed up everything haven't I?" he asked her cautiously turning her to face him. With his free hand he cupped her chin and raised her head so he could see her face.

"Not here, not now Spencer. Please. I want to enjoy my evening and the conversation we need to have can't be had and still be able to have a good time." She reached up to touch his face again smiling trying to let him know that he hadn't screwed everything up. He placed his hand over hers and then reached out to brush the side of her face.

Knowing everyone else had gone into dinner Spencer took the opportunity to lean down and kiss her again. It was soft and slow but no less passionate than his earlier kiss. Spencer wrapped his arms around Grace not willing to let her go yet. Grace felt as though she had no control over herself. She held on to Spencer as if he was a life line and she would sink through the floor if she let go. She stood on tiptoe to be able to deepen the kiss. After what felt like an eternity had gone by Spencer broke the kiss and smiled down at her upturned face before kissing Grace on the forehead.

Before Grace could say anything Spencer said, "Coffee afterwards." The way he said it left no room for negotiation. Taking her hand Spencer led her in to dinner. Because they were the last two to come in for dinner there were only two seats left right next to each other at the center of the table with the rest of the BAU team. Spencer, ever the gentleman, held Grace's chair out for her before taking his seat next to her. Garcia and Morgan were to Grace's right.

Throughout dinner Spencer and Grace spoke very little to each other, but periodically he would pick her hand up and kiss it causing Grace to turn and smile at him. When they did speak they both made sure to stick to neutral topics, such as school and work. Everyone was watching them, but no one, including Morgan, said anything to them about the kiss under the mistletoe. Aaron knew that Grace still had feelings for Reid, but he was concerned because he knew the last several months had been hard on her. He just didn't want her hurt, but knew that she was grown and had to make her own decisions. If she was willing to forgive Reid and give him a second chance then Aaron wasn't going to stop them.

When dinner ended Grace excused herself for few minutes She still felt kinda fuzzy around the edges after everything that had happened so far. She never in her wildest dreams would have imagined Spencer kissing her the way he had not once, but twice. Her face felt warm thinking about it. Grace was hopeful this meant they would finally figure things out and be able to move forward with a relationship.

Meanwhile back in the ballroom Spencer was anxiously waiting for Grace to return. He was respecting her wishes by not mentioning anything about the summer, but he wanted to at least be able to be near her as much as possible. He had missed her more than he had realized over the last several months. Garcia watched him pacing the floor near the exit for a bit before finally deciding to talk to him.

"Hey junior G man what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey, Garcia. Nothing's wrong I'm just waiting on Anna Grace."

"You sure you're ok, because you're starting to wear a hole in the carpet."

Spencer stopped pacing and grinned sheepishly at Garcia. "Yeah I'm fine, just anxious I guess."

"Everything will be fine Spencer. You and Grace will talk and work everything out I'm sure. When Grace comes back you should ask her dance."

"I don't know how to dance Garcia."

"Anyone can slow dance Spencer. I'll even help you pick a song. I know the perfect one for the two of you. It also happens to be one of Grace's favorites right now. Come on."

Garcia led Spencer away from the doors and towards where the DJ had his table set up. They had just requested the song when Garcia noticed Grace coming back in the double doors. Spencer had noticed her too and was making a beeline across the dance floor. Garcia watched as Spencer reached out and put his arm around her and kissed her forehead when she reached him. Smiling, Garcia hoped that they were finally going to get it together and be a couple.

Spencer smiled down at Grace's upturned face. He was happier than he had been in a long time. He really wanted to tell her what a fool he was for telling her he didn't want to be more than friends during the summer, but he was going to have to be patient and just have a good time. When the music started Spencer looked up and saw Garcia nodding at him. Looking back at Grace he said, "Anna Grace, come dance with me please." Smiling up at him in response Grace allowed Spencer to lead her to the dance floor.

"Spencer, I thought you didn't dance?" Grace ask as he took her right hand in his left and put his right arm securely around her waist.

"I never have before but, I couldn't pass up the chance to get to hold you."

Grace blushed and rested her head on his shoulder as they moved in time with the music. She suddenly realized what song was playing.

Far Away

By Nickelback

 _This time, this place misused, mistakes_

 _Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait_

 _Just one chance, just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _'Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you_

 _I've loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

 _On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance_

 _'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _I'd give it all I'd give for us_

 _Give anything, but I won't give up_

 _'Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you_

 _I've loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
_ _  
_ _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

 _So far away, so far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _So far away, so far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _But you know, you know, you know_

 _I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

 _'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

 _That I love you, I've loved you all along_

 _And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_

 _So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it, hold on to me and_

 _Never let me go, keep breathing_

 _Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it, hold on to me and_

 _Never let me go, keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_

 _Hold on to me and never let me go_

Grace wondered as they danced and she listened to the song if Spencer had picked the song on his own or if he'd had help. It was completely appropriate to what had happened between them. Curiosity getting the better of her as the song ended Grace ask Spencer without looking up, "Spencer did you know the words of the song when you chose it?"

"No, I didn't. Honestly, Garcia helped me. I hope it was ok."

Squeezing his hand lightly, Grace smiled, "It was more than ok. It's been one of my favorites for the last few months."

"I can understand why it would be. Garcia did say it was appropriate for us and that it was a favorite of yours. After hearing the words I have to agree. I know you don't want to talk about everything right now, but I do want to say one thing to you. Anna Grace, I was too afraid to admit this over the summer, but I have loved you all along and I have missed you these last few months." As he finished speaking Spencer pulled Grace close and kissed her again.

Morgan and Garcia were standing nearby and saw the twosome kissing again. All through dinner Morgan had resisted giving Spencer any good natured ribbing about the mistletoe kiss, but he couldn't resist any longer. "Hey, pretty boy. Keep kissing the beautiful Miss Hotchner like that and all the other girls are going to get jealous."

Spencer went the color of Grace's dress, but was smiling and shot back at Morgan, "You're just jealous you don't have a gorgeous girl to kiss under the mistletoe tonight, Morgan."

"Touché kid!" Morgan replied, laughing.

Throughout the evening Grace and Spencer were never very far from each other's side. Grace was asked to dance, not only by the other men of the BAU, but a few others who had noticed her during the summer and again at the party. Spencer wasn't bothered by her dancing with Morgan or Gideon but, when Anderson ask her to dance he unconsciously tightened his hold on Grace's hand. Grace smiled up at him before standing on tiptoe to kiss him whispering, "It's just a dance Spencer, it will be ok. There's only one person here who holds my heart." As Grace stepped back and allowed Anderson to lead her to the dance floor Spencer smiled. That was as close as Anna Grace had come to mentioning anything about her feelings.

When the song finished and Anderson returned Grace to Spencer's side he smiled at him saying, "Dr. Reid, you are a very lucky man. Miss Hotchner is a pretty awesome gal."

Smiling in return Spencer said, "I couldn't agree with you more Anderson. She is a very special woman." Taking Grace's hand Spencer led her away from the dance floor before anyone else could ask her to dance. On the far side of the ballroom there was a set of double doors leading to the outdoor rooftop patio. Spencer opened the door and held it for Grace. She shivered slightly from the cold and then felt Spencer's hands on her shoulders as he draped his jacket over them. After putting the coat on shoulders Spencer wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. They were standing where the skyline of Washington D.C. was visible. It had stopped snowing earlier but start to snow lightly as they stood together just enjoying the peace and solitude.

"Grace, I don't think I've told you tonight how beautiful I think you look. I mean you always look beautiful, but you look especially beautiful tonight."

Turning to look up at Spencer Grace smiled, "Thank you Spencer."

During the evening Grace wrote a quick note to Spencer that she planned to give to Garcia for delivery. Slipping the note she had written to Garcia she asked her to give it to Spencer after she had had the chance to slip away later in the evening. Grace hoped she was making the right decision.

Towards the end of the night Grace pretended to be heading to the restroom. Once she had a chance to get to the elevators Garcia handed Spencer the note.

 _My dearest Spencer_

 _Please don't be angry. Tonight has been completely magically. I never dreamed that tonight would bring us back together in such a way. Thank you for a wonderful evening. Know that I have missed you more than I can say._

 _I want us to talk. I think you know that by now from my persistent texting and letters, but tonight is not the time or the place to do that._

 _I'll call you tomorrow and we can decide where to meet._

 _Always & Forever Yours,_

 _Anna Grace_

 _Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone._

 _We find it with another._

 _Thomas Merton_

Spencer quickly read the note and confronted Garcia about where Grace was. "I don't know she just ask me to give that to you when she wasn't in the room." Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia." He said before sprinting for the doors.

Spencer reached the elevator bank just in time to see the red of Grace's dress disappear inside. "Anna Grace wait!"

Grace looked up when she heard his voice and saw Spencer coming. Internally cursing Garcia for not holding him up longer she hit the elevator button again in an attempt to get the doors to shut before he could reach the elevator.

Spencer reached the elevator doors just as they closed. Hitting the doors with his palm he went back to the dining room and quickly found Garcia.

"Garcia!"

"Whoa Spencer pump the breaks. What's the matter?"

"Garcia I need to know exactly what you know." He said.

"I know many things my young genius. Which particular piece  
of. . ." she started "Don't mess with me Garcia, you know what I'm talking about and I'm not in the mood for games. Why did Anna Grace leave like she did?"

Morgan noted that Spencer had cornered Garcia and he seemed agitated. Morgan also noted that Grace had slipped out. Making his way over to Reid and Garcia, he got to the pair just in time to hear Garcia saying, "I can't tell you. She didn't tell me why she was leaving. She only ask me to give you the note when she wasn't in the room."

"Reid what is going on?" Morgan asked

"Stay out of this Morgan."

"I can't do that you've got my baby girl cornered." Morgan stated flatly.

"This is none of your concern. I know Garcia knows what this note was about." Spencer said.

"Look kid even if she does know what's been going on with Grace, it's Grace's story to tell not Garcia's. You need to talk to Grace not us."

"I tried earlier. . . wait us? You know too don't you Morgan? God does everyone but me know." Spencer said angrily

"Everyone does not know unless they figured it out on their own. Which after all the kissing you two have been doing tonight they probably have a good idea what is going on. Yes Garcia and I know what was bothering Grace back during the summer because we both figured it out early on. She didn't volunteer the info. Just so you know, she's been eaten up keeping this from you. Now you need to go find the person you're really upset with and sort this out before it gets outta hand again, because I personally can't take another six months of you moping and being pissy." Morgan told him.

Spencer had the good grace to look abashed, but said, "I would talk to her but that will be difficult since she managed to slip out with Garcia's help and this note."

Morgan took the note from Spencer read it, smiled, and said, "Grace made it pretty clear she wants to talk but she also makes it clear that it has to be on her terms. Look kid, you haven't made this easy on her. Have you talked to her at all since the night at the Mexican restaurant?"

"No, I haven't. Even when Garcia tried to force me to talk to Anna Grace I didn't. The most I've said to her in months has been tonight and she refused to discuss what occurred during the summer." Spencer replied.

Morgan couldn't help but smile and give Spencer a little bit of ribbing, "Well you've said plenty tonight from what I could see, especially under that mistletoe, lover boy."

Reid glared at Morgan, but said, "Something clicked when I kissed her. I didn't expect her to kiss me back and I don't think she meant to, at least not at first, but she did. I've never felt like this before. During the summer she told me not to profile her. I think it was because she didn't want me to figure out her true feelings for me went well beyond friendship, especially after what I told her at the karaoke bar."

Morgan replied, "She was pretty torn up about what happened at the karaoke bar. Before you even ask, yes, we knew what was going on. But as to catching up with Grace, there's only two places she would go. Home to her apartment in Georgetown or to Hotch's place."

"What, you think I should go track her down tonight?" Reid questioned.

"That's up to you, but you can't be angry with Garcia for helping Grace leave tonight." Morgan

"Sorry Garcia."

"It's ok Reid. Text Grace and see what she has to say." Garcia said.

Garcia knew that Grace just wasn't ready to talk tonight, but had every intention of talking to Reid the next day, but she couldn't tell Reid that.

"Fine," sullenly walking away.

"Do you think that they will be able to work it out?" Garcia asked Morgan after Reid had wandered away.

"If their constant making out tonight was anything to go by they might stand a chance." Morgan said smiling.

Garcia grinned at Morgan said, "I know that was a way more intense than I ever thought possible from the junior G-man. Who knew he could be so passionate."

A/N: Before I get skewered for using Mav's quote let me explain. I love that quote and I thought it should have a place in my little dream world of CM. Mav will make an appearance down the road in a sequel, but not in the way she appears in cannon. I like her character too much to not try to tie her in a different way. So I borrowed the quote.

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. There's one more chapter to go in State of Grace and then the sequel will start. The working title for the sequel is Far from Grace.

Thank you all for the support, favorites, follows, and reviews. I never imagined this story being so long when I started writing it last year.

Cheers!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

The morning following the party found Grace sound asleep in the spare bedroom of her brother's house. Hotch knocked softly before opening the door, "Grace the team has been called out on a case and will be leaving shortly."

Nodding Grace muttered, "Ok that's great Aaron, why did you feel the need to wake me up to tell me?"

"Because you have a visitor."

Bolting straight up she looked at her brother, "What, who at this hour . . ."Trailing off she answered her own question, "Spencer's here."

Nodding her brother said, "He was waiting on the porch when I went out to get in the car. Just make it fast Grace because he needs to get to the office as soon as possible."

"Ok." She said climbing out of bed and quickly finding the cardigan she had been using for a house coat and her fuzzy slippers.

When Grace reached the landing she could see Spencer waiting at the bottom of the stairs with his back to her. He was leaning against the banister with his hands in his pockets. She stood still for a second just watching him before descending causing a slight creak in the stairs. Spencer turned to see Anna Grace coming down in his sweater. He smiled up at her thinking even disheveled and sleepy eyed she took his breath away.

"Good morning Spencer," Grace said pushing her hair behind her ear and stopping two steps above where Spencer was standing.

"Hello Anna Grace, isn't that my sweater?"

"Yes, it is. What are you doing here so early Spencer?" Grace asked looking at him.

"We have a case and I couldn't go without seeing you first, I. . .," Spencer hesitated slightly reaching out to touch her face before continuing, "I just needed to know it wasn't too late and that I hadn't screwed everything up beyond repair. You left so quickly last night and I was worried. I'm just really sorry about everything at the end of the summer."

Grace reached up to touch his hand on her cheek, "Spencer, I'll be here when you get back and we can talk then."

"Anna Grace that doesn't answer my question." Spencer said

"You didn't actually ask me a question," she said smiling at him.

"True I didn't." Spencer smiled back. "So am I too late?"

"No you aren't. A few more days after nearly four months won't hurt. We'll talk when you get home." Grace spoke quietly.

Spencer carefully pulled her down one step to get her closer to him. Grace reached up and touched his face gently. That was all he needed to close the space between them and kiss her with even more passion than he had the night before. He needed her to understand through his kiss what she meant to him, how much he had missed her and how sorry he was for everything. Breaking the kiss he leaned his forehead against the top of her head and said, "I love you."

"Call me from the plane." Grace said as Spencer turned to head for the door.

"I will" He got almost to the door when he changed his mind and came back and kissed her again quick and hard. He was gone before she even realized it.

As the door clicked shut Grace turned to head back to bed when she noticed Haley standing on the landing. "Oh Haley, I hope we didn't wake you."

"No Aaron woke me before he left. I heard him come back in and speak to you. I wanted to see what was going on. So do you want to talk?" Haley asked smiling at her sister-in-law.

"There's not much to talk about. I take it you saw what just happened." Grace replied.

When Haley nodded Grace continued, "Spencer wanted to know if it was too late and I told him it wasn't. We're going to talk after the team gets back."

"That was some mistletoe kiss last night," Haley commented as the girls started back up the stairs.

Grace blushed furiously simply saying, "Yes, it was."

"Well if there's anything you want to talk about you know where to find me," Haley told Grace before returning to her room.

When Grace got back to her room she heard her phone beeping.

 _SR: I'll see you soon. We're headed to Portland._

 _AG: Ok. Be safe. I promise to be waiting when you return._

 **On the Plane**

The whole team was on the plane and in the air less than an hour after Spencer had left Grace standing on the stairs at Hotch's place. Morgan noticed Spencer was distracted, so sitting down across from Spencer he said, "Ok pretty boy, wanna tell me what's got you so distracted this morning?"

"Anna Grace."

"Ok, well, that much I figured, but did you talk to her?"

"I went by and saw her before coming in. We're supposed to talk when I get back from Portland. I've told her I love her, but what if she changes her mind before we get back and refuses to see me? She'd be well with in her rights to do so after everything that's happened."

"Reid, she'll be waiting. That girl has been waiting for nearly seven months for you to realize she was head over heels for you. The last 4 months have been hell for her, but she'll be waiting."

"How did you find out? I mean I can't see Anna Grace just confiding in you."

"Kid, you are a great profiler except when it comes to women. I figured it out the first day she brought you coffee. I watched you two talking in the conference room and I cornered her after the meeting. She was not pleased to be found out. I already knew she was crushing on you the day you overheard her in Garcia's office. Short of dropping a brick on your head Grace was doing everything she could to get your attention all summer, like those songs she sang at karaoke night. You two seemed to be getting somewhere until that night and the fight you had. Then the Mexican Restaurant and everything went wrong horribly wrong. You wouldn't talk to her and she didn't know what to do."

Spencer didn't say anything, but looked out the window of the plane at the sunrise on the horizon before finally saying, "Morgan, when I see her I know I love her and I have all summer. I just couldn't think how to tell her. I told her last night I was too afraid to admit over the summer that I loved her all along. What if I screw this all up again? I can't lose her again."

"Don't think just let it happen Reid. You seemed to have no issue with that last night. The two of you will be fine. " Morgan said smiling.

Halfway to Portland Spencer got up and moved to sit across from Hotch. He said nothing for a few minutes before finally speaking, "Hotch last summer you told me if things between Anna Grace and I changed I was to let you know." When Hotch nodded Spencer continued, "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I think it's safe to say our relationship is probably going to change."

Hotch looked at Spencer seriously, "Reid, be mindful of the fact my first concern will always be my sister's wellbeing. I'm not going lie and say these past four months has been easy on her, and that I don't have reservations considering what all has happened. You are a good man, but tread carefully. I won't have her hurt like that again."

Spencer knew Hotch was right he had made a complete mess of things over the past several months. "I know I've not used my better judgment in dealing with Anna Grace since last summer, but she's agreed to talk to me when we get home and I'm hopeful that she will give me a second chance. So I guess what I want to ask is for your permission to court Anna Grace."

Hotch smiled faintly at the fact Spencer would seek permission to date Grace. He was always the old fashioned chivalrous type. Hotch knew Spencer was a good man and of the guys that Grace had dated or been interested in Spencer was by far the best. "Spencer you have my permission, but remember what I said."

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hello, Anna Grace."

"Spencer, what time is it?"

"I don't know. I just needed to hear your voice. I couldn't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid if I sleep I'll wake to find everything that has happened is a dream."

"Spencer, it wasn't a dream, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'll still be at Aaron and Haley's when you get back, but you already knew that."

"Grace . . .

"Spencer you're worrying me. You very rarely call me Grace. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

"Actually nothing's wrong I just wanted to tell you, I talked to Hotch."

"Oh, ok what about?"

"Us."

"Spencer what are you not telling me?"

"I ask his permission to court you."

Smiling Grace didn't say anything in response. "Anna Grace, I can hear you smiling. What are you thinking? I'm guessing you're ok with me asking your brother for permission to court you, since you're smiling."

"How can you hear a smile over the phone?"

"Because I'm a really good listener."[1]

"Spencer?"

"What is it Anna Grace?"

"I've missed you and Spencer—I love you."

 ******Three days later*************

When the team arrived back at FBI Headquarters they walked into their offices on the sixth floor chatting in little groups. Coming through the doors first Hotch saw his sister waiting for the team. She was sitting on Spencer's desk and just smiled at him when he raised an eyebrow in question at her. Spencer was at the back of the group and was talking intently to Emily when Morgan said, "Don't look now lover boy, but you've got company."

Spencer hadn't noticed Grace, but turned when Morgan spoke to him. "What Morgan?" Following Morgan's gaze he saw her.

Spencer's face changed completely when he saw her. Smiling he dropped his go bag and walked swiftly past the rest of the team to his desk. Reaching out for her he put his hand behind her head and tipped it up to kiss her. She placed her hands on his chest and returned his kiss eagerly. He only broke the kiss when Morgan wolf whistled and Hotch cleared his throat.

Grace leaned her head against Spencer's chest smiling. Spencer stepped back slightly smiling nervously at the group. When everyone's attention wasn't on them Grace looked up at Spencer said, "Isn't that the outfit you were wearing the day we met?"

"You remember my outfit?" Grace asked in surprise.

"I remember every single word we have ever said to each other and every little thing about you."

"Spencer . . ."Grace started looking down. She realized the past few months hadn't been easy on him either. "I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. What happened was completely my fault." Spencer said.

Standing up and kissing him on the nose, Grace took his had saying, "Come on let's go get coffee and have that long overdue talk."

As they left together holding hands the rest of the team smiled and Garcia said what they were all thinking, "Finally!"

Spencer knew where there was an all-night diner close to the office that they could go to. Settling in with their coffee neither one said anything for a little while, unsure of where to start. Spencer finally reached across the table and took Grace's hands in his.

"Anna Grace, what are thinking about?" Spencer said breaking the silence.

"Spencer, why do you almost always call me Anna Grace?" she responded without answering his question.

"Because that's how you introduced yourself the day we met," he said simply.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"Does it bother you, because if it does, I'll stop. I . . . " Grace stopped him with a finger on his lips before he could launch into full ramble mode.

"No, it's not that I don't like it. I just wondered why you did it. You're the only one who does, unless you count Aaron and that's only when I'm in trouble." She smiled sheepishly.

Sipping their coffee quiet descended upon the table again.

Finally working up to start the conversation that both knew they needed to have Spencer said, "You know I'm trained to see what's in front of me and pick up on subtle signs, but yet last summer I didn't really see what was in front of me and for that I am sorry. Thinking back on everything I should have seen the signs and I think part of me did, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to ruin the friendship we had over something I wasn't sure I was imagining." He took a breath continuing, "did you know the night of the coffee shop rescue that Hotch ask me if there was something going on between us then? Judging by the look of your face I'll take that as a no. When you came downstairs later I wasn't asleep because I had been mulling over his question. I wasn't sure I had given him a completely honest answer. And then I wake up the next morning with you in my arms and I was even more confused than before. I was just trying to figure out what the feeling I had was ever time I was around you and whether it was gonna go away or if it was something more. Honestly, I wasn't even completely sure what the feeling was. After we spent all of those nights watching movies, talking, and just hanging out as friends and then your performance at the karaoke bar. By then I knew I had feelings for you, but I guess you were right that night I was scared to admit it and was worried you were just messing around with that song and didn't really mean it. Truthfully, I panicked. If Morgan hadn't interrupted me trying to kiss you things might have gone differently, but I panicked. Then the night of your attack all I knew was that you were in pain and I wanted to make it stop because I realized I didn't want to lose you, because I loved you. And knew I'd been wrong the week before to tell you we were just friends. I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on so long."

Grace was looking at her hands as Spencer finished. She was twisting her hands together trying to figure what to say to Spencer. Tears slipped down her face. "Spencer I'm sorry. I knew backing away from you and not asking you to accompany me to the police station had hurt you, but I . . ." Uncertain of what to say she just stopped talking and sat there.

Spencer stood up and moved to sit next to her. Putting his arm around her he said nothing allowing her to just cry. After a while she settled down, "Spencer, do you understand why I did what I did the night of the attack?"

Stroking her face he said, "Yes, I think I do. You didn't want my sympathy after what had happened the week before. Rationally I can't blame you, but emotionally it hurt. And as far as the police station, Morgan was the logical choice because he had witnessed more than the rest of us had, but I wasn't thinking logically. I was just so desperate to help you and being rejected by the only person I've ever loved, well it stung. The jealous irrational side of me thought you were trying to hurt me because I'd hurt you. I know that's not what you were doing, but at the time I wasn't thinking straight. I've made some really terrible decisions these last few months."

Grace just nodded and snuggled closer to Spencer. Tipping her head back Spencer leaned down and kissed her slowly and softly. "We seem to be communicating pretty well though considering."

Laughing lightly she responded, "Yes, Dr. Spencer Reid we are communicating quite well, but, I think we should head home it's getting late." Grace replied.

"Do you want me to take you back to Hotch and Haley's place?" he asked her standing up and putting out a hand to help her.

"I guess you should, it's closer than my place in Georgetown." Grace stated taking his hand to slide out of the booth.

Shifting slightly and looking at their linked hands Spencer said, "You could come stay at my place, I mean only if you want to." Looking down Grace didn't say anything causing Spencer to worry he might have overstepped. "Grace . . ."

"Let's go home Spencer."

Raising her hand to his lips he kissed her hand and said, "Ok"

 **A/N: This my loves is the last chapter of State of Grace. I'm currently working on Far from Grace and hope to have the first chapter posted in the next month or two. Thank you all for your kind reivews, favorites, and follows. It always makes my day to receive one.**

* * *

[1] Episode 8.4, God Complex—not direct quotes but the insperation


End file.
